Inevitable (Historia Raura)
by Endless21
Summary: Ross y Laura durante todo estos años no han reconocido sus sentimientos del uno por el otro. Luego que The Vamps estrenara su videoclip con Laura en él todo cambia. ¿Quién dará el primer paso? Estar juntos no será tan fácil como esperaban. Celos, amor y mucho Raura. (Una mezcla entre la realidad y mi imaginación).
1. Chapter 1

**POV Laura**

Estoy en mi dormitorio, escuchando música mientras respondo los tweets de los fans, hoy se estrenó el nuevo videoclip de "The Vamps", al cual me invitaron a participar. La canción es _"Somebody to you"_, a penas la escuché me pareció muy linda, además Demi Lobato también canta en ella, me gusta su música, así que acepté de inmediato. Fuimos a grabar a Malibú, conocí a unas chicas muy simpáticas y los chicos de la banda son demasiado geniales, en especial Bradley es muy simpático.

El videoclip trata sobre amores, playa y música, muy veraniego, realmente me gustó mucho y al parecer a los fans también, excepto a algunos fans de Raura, ese es el nombre de pareja que nos tienen a mí y a Ross, pero nosotros solo somos amigos, además de ellos creía que a todos les había gustado hasta que Raini me envío un mensaje.

"_Felicitaciones hermosa, vi el videoclip! Qué manera de coquetear con Bradley ahahah alguien no está muy contento y ya te imaginas quien es",_ cuando terminé de leerlo pensé en ese alguien a quien pudo no gustarle el videoclip pero es imposible. Así que respondí lo siguiente.

"_Aahaha obviamente estaba actuando! No me imagino a quien no pudo gustarle, así que te exijo que me lo digas!"._ Espero impaciente su respuesta. Suspiro, se demora en responder y me puse a fantasear con esa persona a quien no pudo gustarle, en el fondo deseo que sea una persona. Suena mi celular.

"_No te hagas la que no sabe, por mentirosa seré malvada y no te diré hasta que te vea, así que ¿Vienes a comer a mi departamento más tarde?"_ No puedo creer que Raini me deje con la duda.

"_Ok chica malvada, nos vemos a las 7. Xoxo"._ Son recién las 4, le hubiera dicho que nos juntemos de inmediato pero no quiero parecer desesperada. Así que tendré que lidiar con esta ansiedad.

Eran las 5 y había sido una eternidad, baje a la sala donde está mi piano, tocar música me relaja así que ahí me quedé terminando unas canciones que estaba escribiendo. Y el tiempo pasó mucho más rápido. Eran las 6:30 así que recogí las llaves de mi auto y salí hacia el departamento de mi amiga. Queda aproximadamente a unos 25 minutos de mi casa.

Me estaciono y subo rápidamente al quinto piso donde está el departamento de Raini, toco el timbre, espero unos segundos y abre la puerta, aparece mi morena amiga con una sonrisa.

"_¡Lau, que puntual eres!",_ y me abraza cariñosamente. Raini siempre ha sido tan tierna y amable, ni parecida a Trish, su personaje en la serie "Austin & Ally" donde nos conocimos y nos hicimos muy buenas amigas.

Me hace pasar, y me siento en el sillón de su sala. Ella se dirige a la cocina y me grita desde allí.

_" ¡Pedí pizza! tu preferida",_ sonreí.

"_¡Delicioso! Tengo mucha hambre almorcé muy temprano" _Me acerco a la cocina y le ayudo con los platos, nos sentamos a comer. Raini me mira con una media sonrisa.

"_Deja de mirarme así, y dime lo que no me quisiste decir por mensaje",_ le dije, ella empieza a reír y responde.

"_En serio no te creo que no imagines la persona de la que estamos hablando",_ me sonroje un poco y respire profundo.

"_En realidad si pensé en alguien pero…",_ me quedo callada a la mitad de la oración. Si reconozco que pensé en Ross quedaré como una tonta, solo somos amigos, compañeros de trabajo… Además no estoy realmente segura si a él tiene algún sentimiento por mí, si las cosas se confunden entre nosotros podría arruinarse nuestra amistad y hace poco se anunció que habría temporada 4 para "Austin & Ally" así que seríamos compañeros de trabajo por otro año más, pero cuando pasas tanto tiempo con alguien tan divertido, guapo, con unos ojos marrones que hipnotizan…

"_¡Pero qué Lau! Somos amigas confía en mi",_ Raini interrumpe mis pensamientos.

"_Está bien, pero no quiero que pienses que soy una tonta. Yo sé que solo somos amigos, pero pensé que a Ross tal vez no le gustó el videoclip."_ Baje la vista, no era capaz de mirar a mi amiga después de lo que dije.

"_¡Yo lo sabía! Le dije a Calum que ustedes se gustaban, se les nota demasiado."_ La miré sorprendida, había dicho que nos gustábamos.

Ante mi mirada Raini continuó hablando _"Esta mañana estuvimos hablando con Calum, le pregunté si había visto el videoclip y comenzó a reír, él me dijo que había hablado por video chat con Ross y él estaba tan celoso de Bradley que no lo podía ocultar."_

"_¿Celoso? ¿De Bradley? ¡Pero si estaba actuando!"_, le digo a mi amiga, ella se encoge de hombros.

"_Lo mismo le dijo Calum, pero él le respondió que tenía otras razones para estar así. Pero Lau lo importante es que no estabas equivocada, Ross siente algo por ti, está celoso", _me quedó dando vueltas eso de "_otras razones"_.

Me quedé sin responder, Ross estaba celoso de mí y Bradley, él es muy simpático y todo, incluso cuando grabamos el videoclip coqueteó mucho conmigo pero yo sólo fui amable con él, la verdad es que hace bastante tiempo que tengo ojos solo para alguien y no lo había querido reconocer.

Estaba sonriendo tontamente. Miré a mi amiga y ella estaba sonriendo también, y luego exclamó: "¡_Ustedes tienen que estar juntos! ¡Son el uno para el otro! Además todo el mundo los quiere juntos, has visto el gran número de fans Raura, es impresionante."_

De repente mi sonrisa se borró y le respondí _"Ojalá fuera tan fácil, hay mucha gente que nos quiere juntos, como las que no. Y si no funciona habrá tanta gente decepcionada y nosotros trabajaríamos incomodos, nuestra amistad se arruinaría…"_ Raini me interrumpe.

"_De que estás hablando, obvio que va funcionar, puede que tú no te des cuenta, pero cuando ustedes están juntos son tan divertidos. Ross y tú hacen y dicen cosas torpes y están todo el tiempo riendo. Y cuando tú estás hablando Ross no puede dejar de mirarte, además si te preocupa el trabajo lo más seguro es que esta sea la última temporada y su amistad no podría más que fortalecerse, se conocen hace tanto tiempo. Vamos amiga tienes que confiar en lo que te estoy diciendo, no solo lo pienso yo, Calum también"._ Subí mi mirada y mi sonrisa volvió, no me había dado cuenta como nos veían nuestros amigos, yo todo el tiempo tratando de ocultar algún sentimiento hacia él y todos ya lo habían notado.

"_¿Y qué crees que debo hacer ahora?"_ le pregunté. Ross en este momento está en una gira por todo Estados Unidos con R5.

"_Bueno, decirle que con Bradley no hay nada y que sientes algo por él",_ ella lo hizo sonar tan fácil.

"_¡Pero Raini no puedo llegar y decirle eso! Él a mí no me ha dicho nada, solo se esto porque Calum te contó, sino yo nunca me hubiera enterado"._ Ella se puso analizar lo que le dije.

"_Entonces, ¿Porque no le envías un mensaje? Quizás te dice algo."_ Raini me mira con aires conspiradores.

Saco mi iPhone de mi cartera y busco en los contactos, voy a la letra "R", sonrío al pasar los nombres de Ratliff, Riker, Rocky… todos quedan juntos en la lista, llego a Ross y le escribo:

"_Hey Ross! No he sabido nada de ti, ¿Cómo va la gira? ¿Alguna novedad?_ " . Lo envíe sin pensar, luego me arrepentí, le pregunté "alguna novedad" ¡No pude ser más evidente!

Dejé el celular en la mesa y con Raini nos miramos, no sé cuál de las dos estaba más ansiosa.

**El capitulo es corto, pero es mi primer fanfic y estoy probando si le gusta a alguien. Cualquier opinión es bien recibida :)**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Hey! Solo quería decirles que aquí la entrevista en GMA y que The Vamps teleneó a R5 en Londres es realidad! Obviamente todo lo demás es mi imaginación jejeje**

**POV Ross**

Hoy estuvimos temprano con R5 en GMA dando una entrevista, se estrenó el videoclip de "_Rock that rock" _para Ringo Pop. Después de una mañana agotadora, estoy en la pieza del hotel tocando mi guitarra, algo me ha estado dando vueltas en la cabeza todo el día. Laura y Bradley juntos, coqueteando en el nuevo videoclip de The Vamps.

Ya sé que Laura estaba actuando pero Bradley lo dudo. Hace tres meses cuando con R5 tocamos en Londres, nuestros teloneros fueron The Vamps, antes del show estuvimos conversando todos en el camarín y Bradley se me acercó para preguntarme por Laura, quería saber si nosotros teníamos algo más que una amistad, yo le dije la verdad que solo éramos amigos y de inmediato Bradley asomó una sonrisa, me dijo que a él le encantaba, que es una chica hermosa y que haría lo que fuera para conocerla.

Yo pensé que no tenía como conocerla hasta que la invitaron a participar en el videoclip de _"Somebody to you"_. Y no fue hasta que lo vi que me dieron todos estos ¿celos?, no lo sé, Laura siempre ha sido muy especial para mí, nos conocemos hace años y estar con ella es realmente divertido, nos reímos mucho cuando estamos juntos…

Hubo un tiempo en que comencé a sentir cosas por ella, hace unos dos años atrás, aún recuerdo cuando fuimos juntos a la Premier de _"Chimpanzee",_ ella se veía tan hermosa y yo no podía parar de mirarla. Creo que ella se dio cuenta pero no dijo nada, y al pasar el tiempo continuamos siendo amigos y compañeros como siempre. Luego, cuando estábamos grabando la temporada 3, nuestros personajes volvían a estar juntos, y decidimos que tendríamos que actuar de verdad y darnos un beso real en el capítulo de la graduación. Fue demasiado tierno y esos sentimientos que había tenido volvieron, creí que ella se había sentido igual pero nuevamente se hizo la desentendida.

Así que había decidido olvidar todos esos sentimientos hasta hoy. Cuando estuve hablando por videochat con Calum, no lo pude ocultar, el me repitió todo eso de que estaba actuando, pero él no sabe lo que Bradley me dijo y lo que me preocupa más es lo que pasó detrás de escena. Estoy pensando en esto cuando repente suena mi celular, es un mensaje.

"_Hey Ross! No he sabido nada de ti, ¿Cómo va la gira? ¿Alguna novedad?_ ". Es Laura, claro que hay una novedad, vi el videoclip creo que estoy celoso y no puedo ocultarlo. Pero ella no puede saber nada de eso, sin embargo respondo:

"_La gira va de lo mejor, mañana tocamos en New York City y la novedad es que luego de eso viajamos hasta Portugal para seguir el tour por Europa. ¿Y tú tienes alguna novedad? A todo esto vi el videoclip, felicitaciones, puedo apostar que se hicieron muy amigos tú y Bradley."_ Lo último tenía que decírselo, quería saber, necesitaba saber que tan lejos llegó su amistad.

Mientras estoy esperando su respuesta alguien golpea la puerta.

"_¿Puedo pasar?"._ Es la voz de mi hermana.

"_Si adelante. ¿Qué pasa Rydel?"._ Le pregunto mientras sigo tocando mi guitarra.

"_¡Ross no puedo creer que no estés listo! Queda poco para el show, debemos ir a probar sonido en 15 minutos y tú estás ahí recostado como si nada"._ Maldición se me había olvidado.

Trato de relajar a mi hermana. _"Rydel no seas exagerada, me cambio de ropa y estoy listo"._ Corrí al baño me cambie lo más rápido que pude y la tome del brazo y salimos.

"_¿Qué pasa contigo Ross? Has estado todo el día actuando extraño"._ Yo sigo mi camino y no le respondo.

"_¡Ross te estoy preguntando algo!"._ Mi hermana me hizo detenerme.

"_No es nada importante, estamos atrasados, luego conversamos"._ Le doy una sonrisa para tranquilizarla y continuamos nuestro camino.

Nos reunimos con la banda y nos fuimos al lugar donde tocaríamos hoy. Cuando íbamos en camino en la Van, Riker que iba sentado junto a mí, acerca su celular y me muestra el videoclip de _"Somebody to you"_, y me dice:

"_¿Viste lo hermosa que sale Laura en el videoclip?",_ con las ganas que tenía de olvidar eso por un rato y me lo refriega en la cara.

"_Si ya lo vi_ – respondí disgustado- _y siempre se ve hermosa"_, ¿Dije eso en voz alta?

"_¡No lo puedo creer, alguien está celoso!",_ gritó Riker para que todos escucharan. Los ojos de Rocky, Ryland, Ratliff y Rydel de inmediato apuntaron hacia mí. Yo me hice el desentendido.

"_Estás imaginando cosas"_, respondí y saque unos audífonos de mi bolso y me puse a escuchar música a todo volumen hasta que llegamos.

Miro mi reloj y ha pasado media hora y Laura aun no me responde, reviso mi celular y justo llega un mensaje.

"_Claro que nos hicimos amigos, él es muy simpático, tú debes saberlo lo conoces más que yo"._ La verdad es que Bradley me caía muy bien, nuestras bandas son bandas amigas, pero no puedo evitar estos celos. Llega otro mensaje.

"_Así que te vas a Portugal ¡que grandioso!, nada nuevo por L.A. estoy con Raini te manda saludos"._ Ahora que lo pienso viajaremos en dos días, hace tanto que no la veo y ahora más que nunca tengo tantas ganas de verla. Estoy concentrado mirando mi celular, pensando en que responder cuando Rydel llega a mi lado.

"_Hey Ross, tenemos que entrar…",_ me quita el celular, ve el mensaje y comienza a escribir. Intento quitárselo pero mis intentos son en vano.

"_Si me lo quitas, le contaré a todos que te estas mensajeando con Laura, y ya los conoces no pararan de molestarte"_, me rindo ante su amenaza.

Termina de escribir y me lo pasa. Leo de inmediato lo que escribió.

"_Dale mis saludos también. Rydel está junto a mí y dice que te extraña mucho. Lástima que no podremos vernos hasta que estemos de vuelta y de verdad deseamos verte. Bueno te dejo, tenemos que dar un show. Que estés bien. Besos"_. Miro a mi hermana sorprendido, es como si hubiera leído mis pensamientos.

"_¡De nada!",_ me dice con una sonrisa enorme en su cara.

**POV Laura**

"_Dale mis saludos también. Rydel está junto a mí y dice que te extraña mucho. Lástima que no podremos vernos hasta que estemos de vuelta y de verdad deseamos verte. Bueno te dejo, tenemos que dar un show. Que estés bien. Besos"_. Lo termino de leer, y Raini me quita el celular.

"_¡No lo puedo creer! Tienes que ir a verlo antes que se vaya de viaje"_, la verdad es que quería verlo, decirle que con Bradley no hay nada, que es él quien me gusta.

"_Pero está en New York",_ respondí decepcionada.

"_Lau, tu puedes ir. Sorpréndelo mañana, no seas tonta esta es tu oportunidad"._ Recordé otras oportunidades que había desaprovechado por miedo arruinar nuestra amistad.

La primera fue hace como dos años atrás, cuando estábamos grabando la temporada 2 de "Austin & Ally", hubo un capítulo donde mi personaje reconocía sentimientos por el personaje de Ross, a lo que después de varias complicaciones terminan juntos como novios, pero les dura muy poco porque ser novios estaba arruinando su amistad. Y fue como si lo mismo nos hubiera pasado a nosotros, noté que Ross me miraba con otros ojos, era tan lindo. Pero así como nuestros personajes, nuestra amistad se podría haber arruinado y decidí hacer como si nada estuviera pasando. Nuestra amistad continúo tal cual hasta la temporada 3, que fue cuando nuestros personajes vuelven a estar juntos y hubo un beso, no uno de esos bloqueados, con Ross decidimos hacerlo real y fue demasiado lindo, sentí hasta mariposas en el estómago, pero mi miedo arruinarlo todo ganó de nuevo y así pasó el tiempo.

Pero ahora es diferente, estamos más maduros, y como dijo Raini seguro esta es la última temporada. Tengo que dejar estos miedos atrás y seguir lo que me dice mi corazón.

"_¡Iré! Y ya veremos qué pasa no desaprovecharé esta oportunidad"._ Le dije decidida a mi amiga.

"_¡No lo puedo creer! Por fin, estaba esperando que este día llegara_". Raini estaba dando saltitos, fue muy chistoso.

Así que estaba decidido, mañana tomaría un vuelo hasta New York, sorprendería a Ross y quizás podría decirle como me estaba sintiendo y el a mí. Lo que si estoy segura es que después de este viaje todo va cambiar.

**Y este fue! Soy tan nueva en esto que ni siquiera sabía donde se agregaban los capítulos ahahahah cualquier comentario es bien recibido :) Revise ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Me demoré un poquito más en escribir esto porque quería hacer un capítulo más largo, pero al final lo dividí en dos, así podría actualizar más pronto.**

**PD: Los tweets son reales! obviamente los traducí jejej :) **

**POV Laura**

Así que antes de dormir compré los pasajes para viajar a New York, salgo a las 8 am. Son aproximadamente siete horas de vuelo pero vale la pena. Reviso twitter y hay tantos comentarios referentes al videoclip de _"Somebody to you"._ Hay de todo, respondo algunos que son con mucho cariño y que dicen que les encantó mi participación. Pero hay otros, muchos en realidad, diciendo que no les gustó, por parte de algunas fans de The Vamps y R5. Nunca pensé que provocaría esto, solo estaba actuando ese es mi trabajo y además ellos son bandas amigas, no son rivales, han tocado juntos y todo. La verdad que era algo absurdo, así que prefiero hacer caso omiso. Con todo esto había olvidado que hoy R5 también había estrenado un nuevo videoclip para Ringo Pop donde canta Rydel, ella es una muy buena amiga, así que escribí:

"**Ooh, seguro quieren ver esto ****officialR5**** nuevo video :D :D ****#****RockThatRock****" **

No pasaron ni dos minutos y Rydel respondió:

" **lauramarano**** ¡Eres la mejor! Extraño tuuuuu caaaraaaa"**

Sonreí, recordé el mensaje que me había enviado hoy Ross donde decía que me extrañaban, será una gran sorpresa la que se llevarán mañana. Le respondí:

" **rydelR5**** ¡Esto es gracioso! PORQUE EXTRAÑO TU CARA TAMBIEEEEN." **

Y luego de esto, decido que es hora de dormir. Mañana, ¡será un día emocionante!

**POV Ross**

Desperté un poco tarde, hoy es el último concierto en antes de irnos a Europa para seguir con _"Louder tour",_ estoy cansado pero definitivamente amo lo que estoy haciendo, estoy con mis hermanos, uno de mis mejores amigos, mis padres… lo único malo, es no tener tiempo para estar con mis otros amigos… en especial Laura. Cuando estamos grabando "_Austin & Ally"_ pasamos tanto tiempo juntos, que es inevitable extrañarla.

Me levanto para ir a tomar desayuno, cuando llego a la mesa todos se quedaron mirándome.

"_¿Tengo algo en la cara que me miran así?",_ me siento junto a Ratliff y Rydel.

"_Parece que no eras el único que no le gusto el videoclip de "Somebody to you",_ dijo Ratliff.

Aquí vamos de nuevo con lo mismo_. "Yo nunca he dicho que no me gustó",_ lo había pensado y le dije a Calum pero ellos no sabían.

Riker que está sentado frente a mí, me mira incrédulo, _"Ross ¿Tú crees que somos ciegos? Somos tu familia, te conocemos ¿Lo olvidas?"_, me dijo y estaba en lo cierto.

"_¿Me van a decir que está pasando?",_ le respondí un poco enojado. Realmente no quería estar hablando de esto con ellos.

"_En twitter hay una guerra de comentarios entre fans de The Vamps y R5, todo porque Laura aparece en él videoclip de ellos_ -miré a mi hermana que me estaba hablando- _y ahora poco menos somos enemigos"._

"_Eso es estúpido",_ le dije. Con un poco de vergüenza porque en el fondo yo estaba haciendo lo mismo al estar celoso de Bradley, aunque lo mío era por otras razones, claro. Pero ellos tampoco lo sabían.

"_Bueno, obviamente es absurdo, todos somos amigos. Pero tú sabes hay fans que son más apasionadas por decirlo así. Lo peor es que han atacado mucho a Laura con comentarios mal intencionados. Por un lado algunas fans de The Vamps comentan que Laura no debió estar en el videoclip, le han dicho que es mala actriz y hasta fea, lo que es realmente una mentira. Y por otro lado algunas fans de R5 que se sienten traicionadas porque debería aparecer en un videoclip de nosotros y no de ellos. Lo que nosotros nos importa saber es porque estás tú comportándote un poco de esa manera, ¿te sientes traicionado también?", _me preguntó Rydel.

"_¡Claro que no!_ -le respondí- _ella está actuando, es su trabajo como voy a sentirme traicionado por eso"._

"_¿Entonces te caen mal los chicos de The Vamps?",_ preguntó Rocky que había estado callado. Parece que no iba a tener opción en esto, iba a tener que hablar.

"_No tampoco, no es nada de eso. Me caen bien_ -todos me miran esperando que continúe- _sólo que la última vez que estuvimos en Londres, Bradley me dijo que le gustaba Laura, que quería conocerla, en ese momento no me importó mucho, con Laura solo somos amigos. Pero cuando vi el videoclip me di cuenta que sentía cosas por ella, al imaginarme que podría estar con Bradley. Pero no es importante ella me dijo que son solo amigos y tengo que estar bien con eso porque nosotros también lo somos"._ Ya estaba todo dicho, ahora iba a tener que aguantar las bromas por siempre.

"_Wow alguien por fin reconoció lo que siente_ –dijo Ratliff- _pero la verdad amigo es que eso no es ninguna novedad ¡todos ya lo sabíamos!"._ Y comenzaron a reírse.

Me sonrojé, _"¿Cómo lo sabían?"_ les pregunté.

"_Es solo cosa de verlos cuando están juntos. Se les nota demasiado a los dos. Así que no seas tonto amigo, ella te quiere a ti",_ me dijo Ratliff.

"_Sí Ross, ella es mi amiga, la conozco y créeme que cuando ustedes están juntos ¡hay fuegos artificiales!",_ agregó Rydel.

Desvío la mirada de ellos._ "No lo creo, solo somos amigos… Y ahora que saben todo ¿cómo vamos a solucionar esto de la supuesta rivalidad?"._ Les pregunté.

"_Eso ya está solucionado, los chicos nos escribieron un tweet donde decía que nos extrañaban y respondimos que nos veríamos pronto en Londres. Y Rydel anoche se estuvo escribiendo con Laura y quedó claro que siguen siendo tan amigas como siempre",_ dijo Riker muy relajado.

"_Entonces, ¿todo esto que hicieron fue solo para que les contara lo que me estaba pasando?",_ les pregunté.

"_Sí, ya era hora de que reconocieras tus sentimientos amigo"_ dijo Ratliff dándome una palmadita en el hombro y todos comenzaron a reír.

**POV Laura**

El avión está aterrizando, son las 3 pm. Estoy a buena hora, el concierto es a las 9, así que tengo tiempo para ir al hotel, almorzar, descansar, darme una ducha y alistarme para la noche.

Cuando termino mi ducha son las 6 pm. Así que para no atrasarme, llegar antes al concierto y darles la sorpresa tengo que comenzar arreglarme. Empiezo a buscar en mi maleta la ropa adecuada para ir. Pero no puedo decidir entre ir con algo casual o algo más producido. Así que no me complico más la vida y llamo a mi Raini para que me aconseje.

"_¡Hey Lau!, ¿cómo estuvo el viaje?" _

"_Bien, bien, gracias. ¡Necesito tu ayuda!"_, le digo sin esperar más.

"_Oh, bien. ¿En que puedo ayudarte amiga mía?",_ me dice riendo.

"_No tengo idea como ir vestida al concierto hoy"_.

"_Bueno eso es simple. Tienes que ir con tu mejor tenida para que dejes totalmente loco a Ross"._

" _¿Tú crees? "_ le preguntó inseguro.

"_Me llamaste por un consejo y ese es el que tengo. Ahora dime lo que tienes en tu maleta"._

"_Bueno un par de jeans, algunas blusas. Un vestido rojo que aún no sé porque empaqué…",_ Raini me interrumpe.

"_¡Ese! ¿Es el que estoy pensando? El que me dijiste que guardabas para una ocasión especial?"_

"_Sí… ¿no será mucho?"_, aún tengo serias dudas de ir tan producida.

"_Hazme caso, tienes que verte hermosa. A demás tienes que darle a entender que esto no es una visita cualquiera, recuerda esta oportunidad no debes dejarla pasar",_ mi amiga estaba en lo cierto.

"_Tienes razón",_ reconozco.

"_¡Siempre la tengo!_ –la escucho reírse- _ya te dejo para que te arregles, ¡y no te olvides de mandarme una foto para ver lo linda que vas!"_, sonreí.

"_Por supuesto, te quiero amiga y gracias"._

"_Igual te quiero, ¡mucha suerte!",_ y colgó.

Son las 7:30 pm y ya estoy lista. Salgo para tomar un taxi.

"_Al Best Buy Theater por favor ",_ le digo al taxista.

Estoy en camino, no doy más de los nervios como irá a reaccionar todos cuando me vean, como irá a reaccionar Ross cuando me vea.

**Actualizaré pronto. Si te gustó deja un comentario me haría muy feliz :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hola! Lo siento por haberme demorado en actualizar, la verdad es que estaba pensando en dejarlo pero hoy vi algunos comentarios y aunque sean poquitos significa que alguien está leyendo esta historia y quiere saber cómo termina. Además es mi primer fanfic no puedo esperar muchos seguidores y comentarios ahahaha ****así que continuaré pero debo reconocer que me puso muy contenta saber que hay personas que lo están leyendo** :)

**Bueno no hablo más y aquí va el capítulo.**

**POV Ross**

Después del desayuno de hoy no pude dejar de pensar en todo lo que me habían dicho mis hermanos. Así pasó toda la tarde pensando en que ellos dijeron que Laura sentía algo por mí, bueno que en realidad se nos notaba a los dos.

Pero ¿de verdad Laura siente algo por mí?, ¿Cómo reaccionaría si me declaro y le digo todo lo que siento por ella? ¿Sería realmente capaz de hacerlo? y estaba deseando tanto verla para poder responder estas preguntas, pero no podré, tendré que esperar hasta que vuelva del tour porque tengo que decírselo en persona, cosas así no pueden decirse por un mensaje de texto. Otra cosa que me estuvo dando vueltas fueron los comentarios en twitter en contra de ella, si estaría bien con todo eso. A veces ella es muy sentimental y odiaría saber que está mal. Sin embargo, ella es muy profesional y debo confiar en que habrá hecho caso omiso a eso.

Nunca me había sentido así por alguien, he conocido muchas chicas. Pero con Laura es distinto, es especial… con ella todo es especial y no sé si esto es bueno o malo. De lo único que estoy seguro es que deseo tanto ver su cara, escuchar su risa, conversar de todo, discutir por cosas tontas, extraño todo eso. Debo reconocer de una vez por todas que me gusta y más que una amiga.

Pero ya es hora de alistarme para el show, distraerme de todo esto que me está pasando. Ahí, en el escenario olvido todo por un momento.

Llegamos al teatro, de inmediato fuimos a probar sonido y luego tuvimos él "_Q & A" _**(Esto significa Questions&Answers y se realiza antes del concierto donde los chicos de la banda responden preguntas de sus fans que están en él público).**

Cuando terminamos había que dirigirse al vip. Yo pasé al baño antes de ir para allá. Cuando regresé donde los chicos, estaba entrando al vip y todos me estaban mirando con una sonrisa y fue muy extraño.

"_Y a ustedes ¿Qué les pasa? ¿Por qué me miran así?",_ les dije.

" _Estamos muy felices por ti amigo, "_ me contestó Ratliff.

Sin entender el porqué, veo que la mirada de ellos se dirige hacia algo que está atrás de mí. Me giro para ver qué es y no puedo creer lo que está frente a mis ojos.

Ahí está ella, en un vestido rojo que la hace ver espectacular que resalta su figura y su tono de piel, con su pelo perfecto y con esa sonrisa hermosa que me encanta. Ahí está Laura. Y no puedo creer que haya viajado desde L.A para estar aquí.

"_¿Y tú no piensas saludarme?",_ me dice ella sonriendo.

"_¿Qué haces aquí?",_ fue lo primero que se me ocurrió decir, su sonrisa se desvaneció y deseé haber dicho otra cosa, como lo feliz que estaba de verla ¡pero fui el más torpe del mundo! no sé porque no pude expresarlo.

"_No seas maleducado Ross, saluda como se debe"_, me dijo Rydel.

"_Lo siento",_ me acerco a Laura y le doy un abrazo. La siento incómoda y no puedo evitar pensar que arruiné todo.

Rydel se dio cuenta que Laura estaba incómoda, yo deshice mi abrazo y le dijo acercándose a ella:

"_¡Linda! Me alegro tanto que estés aquí, te extrañaba mucho ¡ni te lo imaginas!",_ y la abrazó.

"_¡Yo también te extrañaba! Quería sorprenderlos",_ le respondió Laura tratando de sonar emocionada como Rydel.

"_¡Sí que lo hiciste chica!", _le respondio Rydel y caminaron hacia los sillones. Yo me senté un poco más allá y me quedé ahí pensando y la verdad es que me congelé al verla, no sé cómo actuar ahora que ella está aquí a unos pocos metros de mí. Estoy más nervioso que nunca pero no quiero demostrarlo.

**POV Laura**

"_Perdona a ese tonto. Está muy sorprendido, pero la verdad es que ha estado actuando muy extraño desde ayer",_ me dice Rydel tratando de excusar a su hermano.

Yo le sonrío en forma de respuesta. La verdad es que no esperaba que Ross me recibiera así. Un hola, una sonrisa o un abrazo habrían estado bien. Quizás está enojado por lo del videoclip o quizás nunca lo estuvo y nunca le importó. Y ahora me siento tan tonta. Pero ya no había vuelta atrás, estaba aquí y tendría que disimular mi decepción.

Conversamos un rato con Rydel para actualizarnos sobre todo. Ross está sentado un poco más allá de nosotras, se ve serio y pensativo. ¿Estará incómodo porque estoy aquí?

Luego escucho reír a Ratliff con Rocky. Esos chicos son muy divertidos, están todo momento jugando y haciendo bromas entre ellos. Trato de olvidar por un momento la recibida de Ross y decido unirme ellos.

"_¿Qué es lo tan chistoso?,_ les pregunto.

"_Oh chica, ¿realmente quieres saberlo?",_ Rocky me dice con un tono desafiante.

"_Por algo te estoy preguntando ¿no crees?_, le respondo.

"_Bueno, con mi amigo aquí nos preguntamos por qué tú no haces algo al respecto con ese tonto que está ahí sentado. Tú eres la inteligente aquí." _dice Ratliff apuntando hacia Ross.

"_Sí. Es chistoso que se conozcan hace tanto tiempo y aún actúen raro cuando están juntos, solo que antes pasaban riéndose y ahora están todo incómodos", _continuó Rocky.

_"¿Raro? Nadie actúa raro",_ Le contradigo.

"_¿Así?, entonces demuéstralo. ¿Rocky dónde está el iPhone de R5?"_, dice Ratliff.

Rocky se acerca a su mamá, le pide el celular y se lo pasa a Ratliff._ "Aquí está"_, le dice.

_"Tómate una foto con Ross. ¿A que no te atreves? Eso tendría que ser algo muy normal, ustedes son amigos, nada raro"_

No puedo evitar pensar que algo están tramando. Con Ross muy pocas veces no sacamos fotos juntos, digo fotos que no tengan nada que ver con _"Austin & Ally"_ o eventos a los que asistamos.

"_Claro que me atrevo ¿Por qué no?_ –miro hacia donde está Ross y le digo- _¡hey Ross! Ven aquí"._ Él me mira curioso, se para y camina hacia mí.

"_¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué te están diciendo estos dos?",_ dice apuntando a su hermano y su amigo. Luego me sonríe. Y eso fue extraño, había estado serio desde que me vio.

"_Vamos Ross, tómate una foto con tu "amiga", perdón, digo nuestra amiga que vino de tan lejos a vernos",_ le dice Rocky. Ross y yo nos miramos y me sonrojé y al parecer ¿él también?

Ross se me acerca y me abraza. Ratliff se pone enfrente a nosotros apuntando con la cámara.

"_Laura puedes decirnos a quien prefieres, ¿Bradley o Ross?"_, dice bromeando. Rocky comienza a reír, trato de no reírme y ponerme seria, lo siguiente apunto con el dedo a Ross.

**POV Ross**

Me doy cuenta que ella me apuntó y suelto una pequeña sonrisa. Claro que me prefiere a mí, viajo hasta aquí para estar conmigo. ¿Qué mejor muestra? Me he estado comportando tan estúpido, pensando en la forma de decirle como me siento y al final no hago ni digo nada. Pero no más, tengo que hacer las cosas bien, quiero una oportunidad para estar juntos. ¡Y se lo voy a decir!

"_Ya chicos es hora del show",_ nos dice mi papá, interrumpiendo. Creo que tendré que esperar hasta después del show… O quizás no, podría decírselo en una canción.

"_Lau_ –le digo mirándola a los ojos- _quédate atenta al show hay algo que quiero que sepas". _Ella se quedó sorprendida y solo asintió.

"_¡Vamos Ross, es hora de rockear!"_, me dice Riker y le lanzo una última mirada a Laura y con eso me voy al escenario.

**Así que por fin Ross y Laura se reunieron! Su encuentro hasta el momento no fue como lo esperaban pero esperemos que Ross lo arregle : ) La foto que se toman acá es la foto que inspiro que escribiera este fanfic es la que esta de perfil en esta historia :B**

**Y como se habrán dado cuenta los comentarios me hacen muy feliz y obviamente me motivan a escribir jejej así que son bienvenidos ^.^**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Hola! Gracias por sus comentarios en serio! ^.^ No había actualizado porque tuve que viajar y no tenía mi notebook. Pero ahora escribí un capitulo cortito pero sé que lo disfrutaran mucho.**

**Ustedes pueden revisar estos dos videos que son del día de la presentación entorno el cual gira este capítulo.**

**El primero es "One last dance" youtube /****watch?v=CZ-3w2ubEqU**

**El segundo es "****Falling For You" (desde el minuto 3:10) ****youtube /****watch?v=y_DJ4aqvliU**

**Traté de que fuera súper apegado a la realidad, me fije en las miradas de Ross y todo eso ahahahah **

**Bueno espero les guste :P**

**POV Laura**

"_Lau_ –me dijo Ross mirándome a los ojos- _quédate atenta al show hay algo que quiero que sepas". _Yo lo miré sorprendida y solo asentí. Me dio una última mirada y se dirigió hacia el escenario.

El vip tiene vista hacia el escenario, así que me quedé en el balcón mirando el show. Me encanta ver a R5 en vivo, me encanta ver como estos hermanos hacen juntos los que más les gusta hacer y cómo disfrutan la música. También me encanta ver a Ross cuando canta, él se transforma, se olvida de todo. Cuando interpreta y cuando baila se ve tan ¡sexy! No puedo creer lo que dije ahahah pero lo dije ¿y qué? Ross me ha dado una que otra mirada durante el show.

Rydel acabó de cantar _"Love me like that",_ y ahora están colocando cinco sillas en el escenario, eso significa que viene una de mis canciones favoritas _"One last dance"._ Comienza la canción y me quedo mirando a Ross fijamente y él me devuelve la mirada y está cantando…

"_Never meant to break your heart__… __Sometimes things just fall apart…_ _(Nunca fue mi intención romperte el corazón… es sólo que a veces las cosas no resultan bien)",_ no lo puedo creer, ¿me está cantando?

Parece que estoy alucinando, él continuó cantando mirando hacia otro lado.

Yo sigo observándolo y él nuevamente me devuelve la mirada, al parecer si me está cantando.

"_Said we'd be friends till the end__… __Can we start again?__ (Dijimos que seríamos amigos hasta el fin… ¿Podemos empezar de nuevo?)",_ juro que vi una pequeña sonrisa en su cara, creo que me está cantando sólo algunas partes… ¿significa que quiere que seamos solo amigos?

"_So wait up, wait up__. __Give me one more chance__…__To make up, make up__… (Así que espera, espera. Dame una oportunidad más… Para compensarlo, compensarlo...)",_ y nuevamente desvía la mirada, ahora estoy confundida.

¿Era esto lo que quería que supiera?, ¿que no fue su intención romperme el corazón, que prometimos ser amigos y que le dé una oportunidad para arreglarlo?

Termina la canción y luego tocan un cover, _"Seven Nations Army"_ de la banda The White Stripes.

Luego de eso viene inmediatamente _"Falling for you",_ primero canta Rocky, luego Riker y el coro lo canta Ross y no puedo quitarle la mirada.

"_But I live for the day that I'm calling you baby__'cause I'm falling for you__. __And everything that you do__. __Baby, I'm falling for you__. __You might be crazy__ b__ut baby, I'm falling for you__… (Pero sueño con el día con que me llames amor, porque me estoy enamorando de ti. Y de todo lo que haces. Cariño, me estoy enamorando de ti. Tal vez sea una locura pero cariño me estoy enamorando de ti)",_ y juro que no estoy loca que cuando cantó esta parte me estaba mirando.

"_Eso fue toda una declaración",_ me dijo de repente una voz femenina. Mira hacia el lado para ver quién es y no es nada menos que Stormie, la mamá de Ross. Estaba tan sumida en el concierto que no noté que estaba justo a mi lado.

"_¿Cómo?",_ le respondo sin entender lo que dijo.

"_Ross te cantó, no puedes decirme que no lo notaste",_ me dijo sonriendo.

"_La verdad creí que estaba alucinando",_ le respondí y no pude evitar sonrojarme.

"_Cariño, claro que no estás alucinando, Ross algunas veces se guarda sus sentimientos y es muy reservado. Pero ahora creo que está intentando lo mejor posible de decirte las cosas sin que los demás se den cuenta. Digamos que lo está haciendo a su manera, sólo que yo soy su madre y lo conozco muy bien por eso lo noto",_ ella me dijo con un tono amable.

Volvemos nuestras miradas hacia el escenario y yo estoy con una sonrisa tonta que no puedo borrar. Ross me mira y sigue cantando con una sonrisa también en su rostro.

"_Yeah __Falling, I'm falling for you. Yeah __You might be crazy but baby I'm falling for you (Sí enamorando, me estoy enamorando de ti. __Tal vez sea una locura pero cariño me estoy enamorando de ti)", _y al terminar Ross apuntó hacia donde estoy yo.

Así que eso era lo que quería que supiera, que se está enamorando de mí…. Bueno sólo si no estoy loca y su mamá tiene razón sobre que me estaba cantando. Me cuesta creer que él se siente de la misma manera que yo, bueno tampoco lo había pensado así pero la verdad es que esa es la razón por la que viaje hasta aquí… porque yo también me estoy enamorando de él.

**Fuertes declaraciones ahahahah y Stormie ayudó a Laura para que no creyera que estaba alucinando que Ross le cantaba jejeje su futura suegra la quiere! **

**El próximo capítulo les prometo mucho Raura! **

**Espero sus comentarios, me hacen muy feliz :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Hola de nuevo! Aquí está el capítulo, la verdad es que me encantó escribirlo.**

**Espero lo disfruten.**

**PD: El tweet es real y la foto de Laura y Rydel también. Todo lo demás es mi imaginación claramente jejeje**

**POV Laura**

Está terminando el show, reviso mi iPhone antes de que los chicos vuelvan, abro twitter y veo que hay una foto en el Instagram oficial de R5 y es la foto que Ratliff nos sacó antes del show a Ross y a mí.

Sonrío y le pongo me gusta. Luego les respondo el tweet.

"" officialR5: #loudertour NYC rossr5 lauramarano instagram /p/pFYmi_htW2/ " ESO FUE MUUY DIVERTIDOO " **(Aquí iban emojis con corazones)**

Me acerco donde Stormie, porque recuerdo que ella era quién tenía el celular primeramente.

"_Se ven muy lindo juntos",_ me dijo cuándo notó que me estoy acercando a ella.

"_Gracias_ –me avergüenzo y bajo la mirada- _mi iPhone está enloqueciendo con tantas notificaciones"_

"_Ya me lo creo. ¿Te das cuenta cuantas personas los quieren juntos?",_ me pregunta ella.

Me quedo observando la foto_. "Yo también me incluyo",_ continúa diciendo.

"_¿De verdad?",_ le respondo un tanto sorprendida.

"_¡Por supuesto! Ustedes tienen una linda amistad, se conocen hace años y cuando están juntos los dos se ven muy felices. Sé que mi hijo a veces es un poco reservado y puedo notar que tú también. Pero hoy soy testigo del esfuerzo que están haciendo los dos para decirse lo que sienten. Me imagino lo difícil que debe ser poner en riesgo su amistad, pero ustedes podrán estoy segura porque ya no son unos niños",_ Stormie me dijo con tanta seguridad y comprensión.

"_Gracias… en serio",_ solo eso logré decir y le di una sonrisa.

"_A demás toda nuestra familia te quiere, ¿sabes lo contenta que estaría Rydel de ser tu cuñada?, _me pregunta riendo.

"_Yo también estaría muy contenta_ –le reconozco_- ¡la adoro!"_

"_¡Gracias New York!",_ dice R5 y nos asomamos a mirar hacia el escenario y darnos cuenta que el show había terminado.

"_Bueno cariño, en unos momentos más vienen hacían acá. No estés nerviosa actúa como siempre todo fluirá solo, estoy segura",_ me dice Storime y me guiña un ojo.

"_Está bien, esperemos que sí"_, le respondo esperanzada.

"_¡Lo será!",_ se acerca y me da un abrazo y yo se lo respondo.

Luego cambiamos el tema y llega Ryland a conversar con nosotras.

**POV Ross**

Terminó el show, doy una mirada de reojo y veo a lo lejos a Laura conversar con mi mamá. Espero que se haya dado cuenta de lo que le quería decir. Me estuvo observando durante el show y le canté algunas frases de _"One las dance"_ y _"Falling for you"._ En esta última canción ni siquiera yo sabía que se la cantaría. Solo se dio que cuando la estaba cantando era lo que quería decirle, más bien lo que quería gritarle. Espero que lo haya notado porque no sé si seré capaz de decírselo frente a frente.

Todos nos dirigimos hacia el camarín, bebo un poco de agua, me seco la transpiración porque ¡cómo se acalora uno cuando se da un show y con tanta gente dentro!

"_Me voy al vip, quiero compartir un rato con Laura",_ Rydel nos dice a todos.

"_Está bien pero solo por un momento tienes que volver para las fotografías del "Meet & Greet"_, mi padre le dice.

"_¡Voy y vuelvo entonces!",_ dice alejándose.

**POV Laura**

Estoy conversando aun con Ryland y Stormie cuando veo que Rydel viene corriendo hacia nosotros.

"_¡Hey estuviste asombrosa!"_, le digo.

"_¡Oh gracias linda! Vine porque quiero aprovechar todo el tiempo que estés aquí",_ me dice.

"_Eso es tan tierno",_ le respondo y la abrazo.

"_Quédense justo así, les tomare una foto",_ nos dice Stormie sacando el mismo iPhone que Ratliff había utilizado para tomarnos la foto a Ross y a mí.

Nosotras nos quedamos abrazadas y sonriendo.

"_Son tan lindas mis niñas, esto se va directamente a Instagram",_ dice Stormie.

**POV Ross**

Rydel vuelve para el _"Meet & Greet"_, se acerca hacía mí.

"_Mamá nos tomó una foto a Laura y a mí, y es tan linda. Más linda que la tuya con ella"_, me dice bromeando.

"_Eres tan molestosa a veces",_ le digo riendo.

"_Están en Instagram, su foto está dando vueltas por todas las redes sociales. Es que a todos nos encanta Raura ¿No te diste cuenta?"_, me pregunta.

"_No, es que se me descargó el iPhone hace unas horas atrás",_ le respondo.

"_Okey chicos. Van a comenzar a entrar las fans para las fotos",_ nos interrumpe mi papá nuevamente. Él es quien nos está organizando en todo.

Luego de una media hora nos estamos tomando la última foto.

"_Y eso fue todo. Ya pueden hacer lo que quieran",_ mi padre nos dice.

Bueno llegó el momento de enfrentar a Laura. Está demás decir que estoy más nervioso que nunca.

Me dirijo hacia el vip y la veo sentada conversando con Ryland, me acerco hacia ellos.

"_Heey",_ les digo. Ellos me miran.

"_Bueno, yo los dejo solos. Eeemm me tengo que ir… ¡Por ahí!",_ dice Ryland, se puso de pie y se fue. Bueno eso no pudo ser más incómodo. De repente no hay nadie en el vip, estamos solos. ¿Cómo pasó eso?

"_El show estuvo genial",_ me dice Laura.

"_Gracias"_, le respondo y me siento junto a ella. Cerca, muy cerca. Me doy cuenta que está nerviosa, está mirando hacia abajo.

"_Hay algo que quiero que sepas también",_ me dice.

"_¿Así? ¿Qué es?",_ le digo suavemente. Ella levanta la mirada, puedo ver que está tomando valor para poder hablar. Estamos muy cerca el uno del otro. Nuestros ojos se encuentran.

"_Me di cuenta que si viajé hasta aquí hoy, es solo por ti… Porque yo también me estoy enamorando de ti",_ ella me dijo y nos comenzamos acercar más y más. Hasta que nuestros labios se juntaron en un beso. Primero fue tierno y dulce, pongo mi mano en su mejilla para acercarla un poco más. Luego me toma por la cintura y estábamos pegados uno al otro y nuestro beso se transformó en uno más apasionado, como si cada uno fuera la necesidad del otro. Tuvimos que separarnos porque el aire es necesario, yo le doy un beso corto para finalizar.

"_Te quiero, siempre te he querido",_ suelto estas palabras porque solo nacieron de mí.

"_Yo también",_ me responde y me abraza fuertemente. No puedo creer que nos besamos y que fue tan maravilloso.

Nos quedamos así, abrazados hasta que sentimos que venían voces hacía donde estamos. Puedo escuchar la risa de Rydel y Ratliff.

"_Siento interrumpir chicos pero ya es hora de irnos al hotel",_ dice Rydel.

Laura y yo nos miramos. Acabamos de besarnos, de decirnos lo que sentimos y ahora tenemos que separarnos. No es justo.

"_Parece que estos tortolitos no quiere separase"_, dijo Ratliff interrumpiendo nuestras miradas.

"_¿Por qué no se quedan juntos? Mañana partimos temprano a Portugal y no se verán en semanas",_ nos dijo Rydel y pude sentir un vacío en mi interior al pensar en que no vería a Laura por un tiempo.

"_Yo me estoy quedando en un hotel de por aquí cerca",_ Laura dice.

"_¿Y puedo quedarme contigo?",_ le pregunto esperanzado por la posibilidad de estar más tiempo con ella.

"_Si tú quieres… quédate conmigo",_ me responde un poco ruborizada.

"_¡No se discute más! ustedes se quedan juntos esta noche y mañana Ross te vas temprano para nuestro hotel porque salimos a las 8 am.",_ dice Ratliff.

"_Yo le explico a los demás, ustedes solo váyanse",_ dice Rydel guiñándonos un ojo.

Laura me dio una sonrisa y yo le tome la mano en respuesta.

"_Gracias chicos, los quiero",_ Laura abraza a Rydel y Ratliff.

"_Nos vemos mañana chicos",_ les digo a ellos despidiéndome.

"_¡Te tengo fe mi amigo!",_ me dice Ratliff y Rydel le da un codazo. Miro a Laura y está echa un tomate de lo sonrojada.

"_Adiós",_ decimos al unísono.

Le tomo la mano nuevamente a Laura y caminamos hacia la salida trasera del teatro para salir desapercibidos.

**Y esto fue el capítulo, por fin Ross y Laura se besaron! Y se dijeron lo que sienten :')**

**Ahora se quedaran juntos en el hotel y todo puede pasar :o lo que sí estoy segura que todo será muuuuuuuy lindo.**

**Espero sus comentarios, me hacen muy feliz :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**POV Laura**

Llegamos al hotel donde me estoy hospedando. Por lo menos pasamos desapercibidos, no había paparazis en la entrada. Subimos a mi habitación.

"_Adelante",_ le digo a Ross con una sonrisa. Él sonríe también.

"_Bueno, por fin estamos aquí. Sin que nadie nos moleste"_, me dijo tomándome por la cintura, por lo que me hizo entrar en la habitación. Me empujo contra la puerta, cerrándola con mi espalda y me besó con fuerza. Mentiría si te digo que no me sorprendió pero también mentiría si digo que no me gustó. Terminamos de besarnos y nos quedamos mirando intensamente a los ojos. No podía dejar de sentir estas mariposas en el estómago.

"_Eso fue intenso",_ murmuré.

"_Lo siento. No pude evitarlo", _me dijo y luego me soltó de su agarre.

"_Está bien. Solo que no lo vi venir",_ le explico. Le sonrío para que no piense que estoy enojada o algo por el estilo. Nos quedamos en silencio y siento rugir el estómago de Ross.

"_Alguien se está muriendo de hambre",_ le digo riendo.

"_Culpable",_ me dice levantando su mano derecha.

"_Pidamos entonces algo para comer. ¿Qué quieres?",_ le pregunto dirigiéndome hacia el teléfono de la habitación.

"_Mmmm, una pizza… ¡gigante con extra queso!"_, me dice emocionado.

"_¡Me leíste los pensamientos!"_, le digo, marco el número de servicio a la habitación. _"Hola, quisiera pedir una pizza gigante con extra queso para la habitación 25, por favor"._ Cuelgo el teléfono y veo que Ross me está mirando con una sonrisa.

"_Ese señor no podrá explicarse que alguien tan flaquita como tú pida una pizza tan grande_", Ross me dice burlándose.

"_Heeeey, no subestimes mi capacidad para comer, a veces puedo ser voraz"_, me defiendo.

"_Bueno, eso tengo que verlo",_ me reta.

"_Okey, cuando llegue la pizza hacemos una competencia"_, le guiño un ojo.

"_¡Mientras taaaanto_ –me toma en sus brazos tirándome a la cama haciéndome cosquillas- _guerra de cosquillas!",_ yo intento defenderme pero claramente él es más fuerte. Cuando no puedo más del dolor de estómago tanto reír, le comienzo a suplicar para que se detenga.

"_Ross por favor, detente. ¡Me rindo, me rindo!",_ le digo entre risas. Él se detiene. Me acerco para darle un beso. Mientras nos besamos me aprovecho de la situación y me lanzo encima de él para hacerle cosquillas. Pero me duró muy poco, no se demoró nada sacarme de encima y hacerme más cosquillas.

"_¡Eres una tramposa! Por eso tendrás que pagarlo"_, me dice con una falsa voz enojada.

"_Lo siento, lo siento. Hago lo que quieras pero no puedo más",_ le ruego, me dolía las mejillas tanto reír.

"_Repite conmigo_ –me dice- _Ross es el mejor, soy una tramposa, nunca más intentaré aprovecharme de su debilidad por mis besos"_

"_Ross es el mejor, soy una tramposa nunca más intentaré aprovecharme de su debilidad por mis besos"_, repito obedientemente. Él deja de hacerme cosquillas.

"_Muy bien. Así me gusta una chica obediente",_ me dice riéndose.

"_¿Así que tienes una debilidad?",_ le pregunto. Me acerco a él y comenzamos a besarnos. Sus labios son tan suaves y el roce de su legua me tiene loca. Mientras seguimos besándonos estoy sonriendo porque por fin estamos juntos pienso en todo lo que me estuve perdiendo estos años, estar junto a él era lo mejor que me pudo pasar, todo se sentía tan cómodo y especial. Nos separamos para respirar.

"_Eres tan hermosa",_ Ross me dijo y no pude evitar sonrojarme.

"_Tú no te quedas atrás",_ le digo abrazándolo, pongo mi cabeza en su cuello encajamos perfectamente. Pudimos estar así un buen rato hasta que el timbre sonó interrumpiéndonos.

"_¡Servicio a la habitación!",_ dice una voz masculina que viene desde afuera. Me aparto de Ross para ir abrir la puerta. El hace un puchero.

"_Voy y vuelvo",_ le digo y camino hacia la puerta. La abro y hay un muchacho joven con un carrito y nuestra pizza en él.

"_Buenas noches señorita, le traigo su pedido. Una pizza gigante con extra queso..." _me quedó mirando un poco sorprendido.

"_Sí, es para mí. ¡Tengo mucha hambre!",_ le digo sobándome mi estómago y sonrío para que me crea.

_¿Desea que pase a dejarlo?",_ pienso rápidamente que no puede pasar, no pueden ver a Ross, más vale prevenir no queremos que los paparazis se enteren.

"_Usted es muy atento pero no se preocupe yo dentro todo"_, le digo y le paso un poco de dinero como propina.

"_Bueno, que lo disfrute. Buenas noches"_, me dice y se retira. Entro el carrito con nuestra comida.

"_Tenías razón el camarero me miró tan sorprendido cuando vio que la pizza era para mí"_, le reconocí a Ross.

"_Hablando de eso, nosotros tenemos un reto"_, me dice.

"_Claro que sí. Dividamos esto en una mitad y quien se lo come todo gana",_ lo reto.

"_¿Y qué pasa si pierdes?",_ me pregunta.

"_Mmmm… no lo sé. ¿Qué quieres?",_ le pregunto de vuelta.

"_Ahora mismo tampoco sé y tengo mucha hambre ¿Así que podemos decidir eso más tarde?",_ me dice.

"_Okey. ¡Comencemos!",_ y tomo un trozo de pizza.

Cuando Ross se había comido su parte, yo no llevaba ni la mitad de la mía. Creo que perdí otra vez.

"_No puedo más",_ le reconozco.

"_¡He ganado!",_ Ross me dice alzando sus brazos.

"_Noooo",_ hago un puchero.

"_¿Te comerás eso?"_, me dice y yo lo miro incrédula.

"_¿En serio?",_ le digo.

"_No subestimes la capacidad para comer de un hombre de 18 años",_ me dice y con eso se come el resto que me faltó.

"_Eres un chanchito ¿lo sabías?",_ le digo riendo. En eso suena mi celular, es un mensaje. Lo saco para ver de quien es. Cuando veo el nombre de Bradley me sorprendo un poco.

"_**¡Hey tú! Supe que estas por New York, en dos días nosotros estaremos tocando allá. Llegamos mañana con el grupo. Podrías quedarte, pasar el rato e ir a nuestro concierto ¡No te arrepentirás!"**_

"_¿Quién es?",_ me pregunta Ross. Recordé lo que me había contado Raini sobre que él estaba celoso por el videoclip que había grabado junto a _"The Vamps"_. No pude evitar ponerme nerviosa hasta el momento no habíamos hablado nada sobre el tema.

"_Eeeeem… solo es Bradley"_, le digo tratando de parecer casual, lo que no funcionó. Noté que se puso tenso. Ahora que lo veo parece que en serio le molesta el hecho de que Bradley sea mi amigo. Él está celoso y no debería, lo del videoclip solo fue actuación.

"_¿Qué quiere?",_ me pregunta con voz claramente molesta.

"_Dice que mañana con la banda llegan a New York para un concierto y quiere que me quede a verlos",_ le respondo.

"_¡Tú no puedes quedarte!",_ me gritó de repente un tanto enojado. Yo lo miro sorprendida.

"_¿Qué te pasa?",_ le pregunto tratando de entender su inesperada reacción. Y no puedo evitar sentir que esta noche se ha arruinado.

**Bueno creo que esta historia la terminaré pronto. Él último capítulo no tuvo ningún comentario pero supongo que alguien debe seguir leyendo. Así que trataré de escribir un buen final :) Y eso! Gracias por leer y si te gusta deja un comentario! ^.^**


	8. Chapter 8

**POV Ross**

"_¿Qué te pasa?",_ Laura me pregunta sorprendida después de gritarle.

La verdad es que hasta yo mismo me sorprendí de haber reaccionado así pero apenas escuché el nombre de Bradley sentí este nudo en el estómago y unas desesperadas ganas de que ella fuera sólo para mí y que no lo viera nunca más. Sé a ciencia cierta que él quiere conquistarla y no puedo permitirlo.

"_¡No quiero que te quedes con él!"_, exclamo.

"_¿Por qué?",_ me pregunta ella mirándome a los ojos como si estuviera buscando algo. Yo bajo la mirada y me quedo en silencio. Mis hermanos ya sabían esto de que Bradley me había dicho en Londres que quería conocer a Laura porque le gustaba. Bueno, no con esas palabras pero estaba clara su intención, y eso es lo que me estaba llevando actuar… ¿celoso? No puedo ni decirlo en pensamientos. _"¡Ross ¿Por qué?!",_ pregunta nuevamente exaltándose un poco.

"_P-porque…",_ intento decir pero no sé cómo explicarle, me avergüenza sentirme así pero no lo puedo evitar. La miro y está ahí con sus lindos ojos marrones esperando una respuesta.

"_¿No me vas a decir nada? Muy bien, gracias por arruinar esta noche", _me dice ahora totalmente disgustada.

"_Esa no era mi intención…"_, le digo de vuelta tomando su mano.

"_Está claro que no confías en mí y todo esto ha sido un error, no debí venir",_ me dice soltando mi mano. Ella cree que esto fue un error, eso dolió.

"_¡Quédate entonces con Bradley así este viaje no será en vano!"_, suelto sin pensarlo. Una vez que lo dije me arrepentí.

"_¡No puedo creer que digas eso, vine hasta acá solo por ti!", _me respondió y sus ojos expresaban toda la decepción que le había provocado. Ella se aleja y me da la espalda, sino arreglo esto no me voy perdonar nunca.

"_¡Estoy celoso! ¿Okey?"_, le grito para que no me haga repetirlo, por fin estaba diciéndole lo que me pasaba, a veces odio esta manía de guardarme todo. Ella se vuelve hacia mí.

"_¿Celoso por qué? Sabes que estaba actuando, Bradley es solo un amigo ¿No confías en mí?",_ me dice sonando un poco menos disgustada.

"_Eso ya lo sé y claro que confío en ti"_, le respondo acercándome a ella.

"_Entonces no lo entiendo"_, me dice sonando claramente confundida. Y la entiendo, siempre hemos confiado el uno en el otro y ahora me estoy comportando como si no lo hiciera. Debo ser sincero con ella. Le vuelvo a tomar sus manos para darme la seguridad y dejar salir todo.

"_Cuando estuvimos en Londres ¿recuerdas que ellos fueron nuestros teloneros?_ – ella asiente y me mira invitándome a seguir con mi confesión- _antes del show Bradley se acercó para preguntarme si tú y yo teníamos algo, yo le respondí la verdad que no teníamos nada que solo éramos amigos y él me dijo que se alegraba de escuchar eso porque quería conocerte y él iba hacer lo que fuera para lograrlo. Yo lo dejé pasar, cuando supe que trabajarías con él en su videoclip no le di mucha importancia y no fue hasta que se publicó y te vi coqueteando con él que me dieron todos estos celos al imaginarme que te habrá dicho detrás de escenas para que cayeras en su conquista. Y no puedo evitar sentir este miedo de que lo logrará y te alejara de mí. Y ahora que te estoy diciendo todo esto me doy cuenta que debo agradecerle una cosa y es que gracias al videoclip me di cuenta de lo que sentía por ti, siempre te he querido y me duele que pienses que fue un error haber estado juntos porque es lo mejor que me ha pasado_", por fin le dije todo, ella me está mirando con una sonrisa en su hermosa cara.

"_Ross lo que dije fue solo porque estaba disgustada y no entendía tu desconfianza pero debes saber que aunque Bradley intente conquistarme solo está perdiendo su tiempo, yo lo veo solo como un amigo ¿y sabes por qué? Porque desde que nos conocimos comenzando "Austin & Ally" yo quedé impresionada cuando te vi con tu cabello rubio y esos ojos marrones, adoré tú pasión por la música, luego nos hicimos amigos y tuve mucho miedo de perder nuestra amistad al sentir algo más así que solo lo dejé pasar durante todos estos años. Pero cuando se estrenó el videoclip y Raini me dijo que a alguien no le había gustado… en el fondo esperaba que fueras tú porque también siempre te he querido y creo que lo que pasó entre nosotros hoy es lo mejor que me ha pasado y es algo que estuve esperando todo este tiempo",_ ella me respondió y mi corazón estaba que explotaba de tanta felicidad.

"_¿Sabes que creo?_ –Ella me sonríe esperando mi respuesta- _creo que desde la primera vez que te vi… supe que enamorarme de ti iba a ser inevitable"._

"_¿Inevitable?",_ me pregunta ella con evidente emoción acercándose cada vez más a mí.

"_Sí",_ le respondo acercándome a ella. Nuestras narices se están tocando y puedo sentir su cálido aliento, estoy perdido en esos ojos que siempre me han hipnotizado. No puedo más y la beso como si el mundo se fuera acabar, ella me responde con la misma intensidad. La tomo por la cintura, ella se agarra de mi cuello y pasa sus manos por mi cabello. Mientras nos seguimos besando ella toma mi polera y me invita a sacármela. Yo lo hago, me queda mirando y me besa con aun más fuerza y la llevo hacia la cama, caímos en ella torpemente, Laura cayó encima de mí y comenzamos a reír.

"_Somos tan torpes", le digo riendo._

"_Sí que lo somos míranos todos estos años perdidos", _ella me dice riendo también.

"_¿Estas segura de esto?_ - le pregunto perdido en sus ojos aún- _no quiero que hagas nada, me basta con estar aquí contigo"._

**Así que ¿estará Laura segura?.. Fue un capítulo cortito porque quería actualizar pronto, no tenía idea como iba a ser pero se fue dando mientras lo escribía y me gusto bastante, espero que a ustedes también:) Hubieron comentarios en el capítulo anterior y no pude ser más feliz, así que si te gusto deja un comentario porque me motiva a escribir y lo agradezco un montón ^.^ **


	9. Chapter 9

**POV Laura**

"_¿Sabes que creo?_ – Ross me pregunta y yo sonrío invitándolo a continuar- _creo que desde la primera vez que te vi… supe que enamorarme de ti iba a ser inevitable"._

"_¿Inevitable?",_ le pregunto claramente emocionada es lo más lindo que me han dicho, yo me acerco más a él así puedo creer que esto es cierto.

"_Sí",_ me responde acercándose aún más a mí. Claro que esto es real. Yo miro sus labios cada vez más próximos y nuestras narices se están tocando puedo sentir su respiración entrecortada, lo miro nuevamente a los ojos y me besa de una manera que jamás lo había hecho, yo le respondo con la misma intensidad. Me toma por la cintura, yo me agarro de su cuello y paso mis dedos por su desordenado cabello. Nunca había besado a alguien con tanta pasión y en este momento lo único que podía pensar era en lo mucho que me gustaba, lo mucho que lo quería e inevitablemente lo deseaba. Tomo su polera y lo invito a que se la saque, es un movimiento arriesgado, lo sé, pero no estoy analizando mucho en este momento. Él como respuesta se la saca, me quedo admirándolo por un momento y lo vuelvo a besar con aun más fuerza, él me toma en brazos y me lleva hacia la cama, caímos en ella torpemente, quedando yo encima de él y nos largamos a reír.

"_Somos tan torpes", _me dice entre risas.

"_Sí que lo somos míranos todos estos años perdidos", _le digo riendo también.

"_¿Estas segura de esto?_ – me pregunta Ross mirándome a los ojos- _no quiero que hagas nada, me basta con estar aquí contigo". _Nos sentamos en la cama.

Sin darme cuenta estábamos aquí, ha sido una larga noche primero el concierto, él intentando decirme lo que siente a través de canciones, luego nuestro primer beso (fuera de la actuación), nuestra primera discusión, nuestra primera reconciliación y ahora ¿nuestra primera vez? La verdad es que no estaba muy segura porque nunca he estado con alguien de esta manera, sí, soy virgen y él lo dudo. Ya que estamos siendo sinceros tengo que contárselo.

"_Nunca lo he hecho antes",_ le digo bajando la mirada. Y estoy segura que mis mejillas deben estar sonrojadas.

"_¿Nunca?",_ pregunta sonando un poco sorprendido.

"_Nunca he tenido una relación seria como para poder haberlo hecho y también estaba esperando hacerlo con alguien que estuviera enamorado de mí así como yo de él… sé que es cursi pero no lo sé, es lo que esperaba",_ le respondo tímidamente. Él se me queda mirando asimilando todo lo que le he dicho. Luego levanta mi barbilla para que lo mire directamente a los ojos.

"_Lau yo no voy a forzarte a nada, si no estás segura podemos quedarnos así abrazados, solo besándonos y no hay problema. Yo te quiero y ya he esperado mucho tiempo para que estemos juntos y para esto puedo esperar todo el tiempo que necesites",_ me dice comprensivamente.

Lo estoy mirando a los ojos y puedo ver que todo lo que me dice es verdad, no me está forzando a nada que no esté segura. Pero analizando sus palabras me doy cuenta que sí hay otras cosas de las que estoy totalmente segura.

Primero, yo quería hacer esto enamorada con alguien que estuviera enamorado de mí y eso es lo que nos hemos dicho Ross y yo esta noche. Que nos estamos enamorando.

Y segundo, hemos esperado mucho tiempo para estar juntos y no quiero esperar más para estar completamente con él.

"_Estoy segura, primero de que te quiero y segundo de que ya hemos desperdiciado mucho tiempo. No quiero darle más vueltas al asunto",_ le digo decidida.

"_Lau en serio no tienes que hacerlo…"_, me dice tomando mis manos.

"_Te lo repito te quiero a ti y estar contigo es lo que más deseo",_ lo interrumpo. Él me sonríe.

"_También te quiero",_ me dice. Yo le sonrío devuelta.

"_Entonces ¿En que estábamos nosotros?,_ le digo bromeando. Él se acerca y me comienza a besar suavemente. Sus manos acarician mi cintura y mi espalda atrayéndome hacia él. Yo paso mis manos por su pelo y luego bajo hasta su espalda. Él comienza a bajar el cierre de mi vestido, se detiene para mirarme como pidiéndome permiso, yo lo vuelvo a besar con más pasión y entiende claramente que lo autorizo y me arranca de mi vestido.

**Así que Laura tenía sus dudas al principio pero se decidió! Él capitulo es corto lo sé pero quería actualizar. Muchas muchas gracias por los comentarios me hacen feliz y motivan a escribir, lo repito siempre pero es verdad! ahahhahha. Así que si quieres saber que va pasar después de que estuvieron juntos debes comentar jejeje un abrazo! ^.^**


	10. Chapter 10

**POV Ross**

Siento sonar el celular de Laura, la miro y ella está durmiendo profundamente en mis brazos, no puedo evitar sonreír al verla junto a mí. Tuvimos una noche hermosa, de esas que sabes que recordarás por siempre. Su primera vez, soy su primer hombre y me siento feliz porque sé lo importante que era para ella y lo hizo conmigo. Por mi parte no era mi primera vez pero definitivamente se sintió así porque nunca lo había hecho enamorado y créanme, es muy distinto. Totalmente distinto. A regañadientes me separo de ella para hacer que ese celular deje de sonar. Lo alcanzo y puedo ver que es Rydel que está llamando. Son las 6:30 am. Contesto.

_"Aló",_ contesto bostezando.

"_¡Buenos días hermanito! ¿Cómo estás?",_ me pregunta mi hermana.

"_Estaba bien, durmiendo plácidamente hasta que me despertaste ¿Por qué llamas al celular de Laura?",_ le digo medio dormido.

"_Lo siento por despertarte pero deberías agradecérmelo no olvides que salimos a las 8 am para Portugal.",_ me recuerda ella.

"_Noooooo",_ me quejo.

"_Siiiii y llamé al celular de Laura porque el tuyo está apagado recuérdalo. Supongo que durmieron juntos si contestaste tú. ¡No puedo creerlo! Tienes que contarme todo",_ me dice emocionada.

" _No seas__ curiosa Rydel. ¿A qué hora debo estar allá?", le pregunte para cambiar de tema._

"_Te esperamos en el hotel a las 7:30 para irnos juntos así que levántate pronto", _me responde.

" _Entendido, nos vemos ",_ le digo en forma de despedida.

"_¡Espera dale mis saludos a Laura!",_ exclama.

"_Bueno yo le digo cuando despierte"_

"_Durmieron juntos estoy segura. No te dejaré tranquilo hasta que me cuentes todo"_

"_Te dejo nos vemos en un rato. Adiós",_ le respondo y cuelgo antes que comience hacer más preguntas.

Me vuelvo a mirar a Laura, ella me abraza y me hace volver a su lado.

"_No quiero que te vayas",_ me dice haciendo un puchero.

"_Yo tampoco quiero, me quedaría aquí contigo pero lamentablemente tengo que irme a este tour",_ me quejo. La verdad es que me encanta estar de viaje pero justo ahora era lo que menos deseaba.

"_Pero el deber te llama así que mejor levántate para que no te atrases. No quiero que me culpen por eso",_ me dice un poco preocupada.

"_Okey. Me voy a dar una ducha rápida y vuelvo. Tú continua durmiendo yo te despierto para despedirme"_, le digo besando su frente y me doy la vuelta para levantarme.

"Bueno pero…", me agarra del cuello y me atrae hacia ella, comenzamos a besarnos cada vez más apasionadamente recordándome nuestra noche, se siente tan bien pero si no me detengo sé en que va terminar y con el dolor de mi alma debo dejarlo porque luego realmente no podré parar y mis hermanos me matarían si me atraso. Así que me aparto de ella jadeando.

"_Sabes lo mucho que deseo quedarme aquí contigo, repetir nuestra noche pero me temo que si lo hago un avión partirá sin mí y mi hermanos literalmente me matarían",_ le digo suavemente tratando de ser razonable.

"_Lo sé, lo sé. Lo siento",_ me dice ella con su voz triste.

"_Lau repetiría una y mil veces lo que pasó entre nosotros, ha sido demasiado especial. Gracias por haber viajado, haberme sorprendido y darme una noche inolvidable",_ le digo acariciando su rostro.

"_Para mí también ha sido inolvidable…_ -me dice sonriendo- _bueno ponte en marcha que un avión te espera"_ Yo le sonrío devuelta y me levanto por fin.

Luego de la ducha, me visto rápidamente. Veo la hora y son las 7 am. Es tiempo de irme me acerco a la cama y Laura me está observando.

" _No pude volver a dormir__", _me dice antes de que le pregunte porque está despierta. Se ve tan linda con su pelo desordenado y sus ojitos somnolientos.

_"Cómo desearía no tener que irme_", le digo dirigiéndome hacia ella.

"_Así es la vida…"_ – dice suspirando.

"_Pronto nos veremos, no te darás ni cuenta cuando este de vuelta_", le digo tratando de sonar optimista.

"_¿Cuándo vuelves?",_ me pregunta frunciendo el ceño.

"_Como en un mes aproximadamente. Terminaremos el tour y luego nos tomaremos unas vacaciones de una semana para desconectarnos de todo",_ le cuento.

"_¿De todo?",_ me pregunta con evidente decepción en su tono de voz.

"_Esa era la idea pero desde ahora en adelante definitivamente no podré desconectarme de ti",_ le digo para animarla. A todo esto se me vino a la mente cuando volvería ella a L.A. _"¿Y tú cuando vuelves a casa?",_ le pregunto sonando casual.

"_Aún no lo sé, pensaba irme hoy pero como Bradley me invitó al concierto a lo mejor me quedo", _me dice ella y nuevamente siento el nudo en el estómago.

"_Pensé que no te quedarías después de lo que te conté",_ le digo extrañado.

"_¿Hablas en serio Ross? Pero si te dije que solo somos amigos y que yo te quiero a ti. ¿A caso no confías en mí?",_ me pregunta.

"_Confío en ti. ¡Es en él en quien no confío!",_ exclamo. Los celos al ataque nuevamente.

"_Otra vez con lo mismo ¡Lo siento pero vas a tener que aprender a confiar más en mí porque no importa lo que él haga jamás permitiría que él crea que hay algo más conmigo!", _ella exclama devuelta. Miro la hora y son las 7:15 am. Grandioso voy a llegar atrasado.

"_Haz lo que quieras Laura. Me tengo que ir se me hace tarde"_, le digo fríamente. Le doy un beso rápido y me doy la vuelta para salir.

**POV Laura**

Él se dio la vuelta y solo se fue. Las lágrimas empiezan a rodar por mi rostro, se enojó por una estupidez ¿Qué está mal con él? No puede ser tan celoso. No puedo comprender que desconfíe así de mí después de lo que pasó entre nosotros. Tal vez hizo todo esto para viajar tranquilo y hacer lo que se le dé la gana en su tour. Soy una tonta. Me recuesto en la cama y me quedo llorando hasta que me volví a quedar dormida.

Escucho sonar mi celular, ni siquiera me digno a ver quién llama, lo dejo sonar. A la tercera llamada un poco más despierta me decido a contestar. Es mi hermana Vanessa.

_"Hola", _contesto.

"_Hey Lau ¿cómo estás?",_ me pregunta animada.

"_Bien eso creo",_ le respondo no tan animada como ella.

"_¿Qué te pasó? ¿Por qué suenas triste?",_ me pregunta ahora preocupada.

"_No es nada. La verdad es una larga historia, no quiero hablar de eso en estos momentos"_, le digo sinceramente.

"_Mmm okey. Pero cuando estés aquí me tendrás que contar todo. ¿Cuándo regresas?",_ aún no había decido que hacer pero estaba totalmente desanimada lo único que deseaba era estar en mi casa y llorar tranquila.

"_¿Qué hora es?_", le pregunto desorientada, no sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado de que Ross se fue. Ross… Siento un dolor en mi pecho.

_" Es_ _mediodía. ¿Aun no te levantas? " _se pregunta sorprendido.

"_No… Pero lo haré ahora mismo. Nos vemos a la noche reservaré el primer vuelo que encuentre", _le respondo.

"_Oh está bien. Hermana sabes que pase lo que pase puedes confiar en mi ¿cierto? Puedes contarme lo que sea",_ me dice preocupada.

"_Lo sé. Es solo que no quiero hablar de esto por celular cuando llegue a casa te contaré todo",_ le digo para tranquilizarla.

"_De acuerdo. Te quiero mucho. Nos vemos a la noche",_ me dice despidiéndose.

"_Te quiero mucho también. Adiós",_ le digo tratando de no llorar, definitivamente estoy muy emocional.

"_Adiós",_ me dice y cuelga. Me limpio mis lágrimas y me levanto para darme una ducha.

Luego de la ducha, busco que ponerme. Decido ponerme lo primero que veo, unos jeans, una blusa amarilla y unas sandalias. Busco en mi iPhone un vuelo para L.A. alcanzo el vuelo de las 2 pm. Así que lo reservo, pronto estaré en casa. Reviso mi whatsapp, hay mensajes de Raini, Rydel, Vanessa, Bradley y ninguno de Ross. ¿Tengo derecho a estar decepcionada? Supongo que sí. No veo ninguno. No quiero saber nada de nada. Ordeno mi maleta y salgo del hotel para volver.

**Drama! Iba a terminar esta historia con un felices por siempre y de repente mientras lo escribía sentí que la historia no iba así. Y terminó en esto. Si te gusto comenta! :) Y hazme saber, ¿termina la historia aquí o la sigo? Aún no me decido. De todos modos gracias a las que han estado leyendo esta historia es la primera que escribo jejeje No olvides revisar ^.^**


	11. Chapter 11

**POV Ross**

Llego al hotel justo a tiempo. Tenían todo listo para partir solo me esperaban a mí.

"_¡Miren quien llegó, nuestro chico enamorado!"_, bromea Riker cuando me ve llegar.

"_No estoy de ánimo para bromas"_, le digo molesto.

"_Alguien tuvo una mala noche parece",_ dice sorprendido por mi reacción.

"_Basta Riker, ¿Qué pasó Ross? Temprano cuando hablamos estabas bien_", Rydel me pregunta preocupada.

"_No quiero hablar de eso ¿Podemos irnos?",_ pregunto cambiando el tema.

"_Sí la Van nos está esperando afuera. Mamá te dejó la ropa lista para que te cambies y deberás comer algo en el avión ya que no alcanzas a tomar desayuno.", _me responde Rydel.

"_Okey"_, le digo. Me voy a la habitación, me cambio rápidamente de ropa y me dirijo hacia la Van. De camino al aeropuerto no hablo con nadie, todos se dieron cuenta de que no estoy de ánimo para contarles lo que pasó y saben que cuando estoy así es mejor dejarme tranquilo.

Durante el viaje hacia Portugal fue lo mismo, no deje que nadie me preguntara algo sobre lo que pasó con Laura, solo me limite a responderles otras cosas. Y dormí lo que más pude para así no pensar. Rydel estaba evidentemente preocupada pero tampoco se atrevió a preguntar.

**POV Laura**

Antes de subirme al avión le envío un mensaje a mi hermana para avisarle que llego a eso de las 9 de la noche. Aprovecho de ver los mensajes que hay.

"_**No me gusta saber que estás triste, llega luego para regalonearte. Un gran abrazo de oso. Te quiere la mejor hermana del mundo",**_ ese es de Vanessa, sonrío. Es bueno contar con ella siempre.

"_**Quiero todos los detalles de lo que pasó. TODOS. PD: Te veías muy linda en el vestido rojo ;) Llámame"**_, ese es de Raini, si supiera como terminaron las cosas.

"_**Aun espero tu respuesta. Di que sí bonita :)"**_, ese es de Bradley, quisiera culparlo por mi discusión con Ross pero la verdad es que no es su culpa que él sea tan celoso, desconfiado, frío, etc. Me quedaría solo para vengarme pero siendo realista no tengo ánimos de nada y si hay alguna posibilidad de que se arreglen las cosas con Ross, quedarme definitivamente no ayudaría.

"_**Lo siento pero ya voy devuelta hacia L.A. :( Será para la próxima, no me lo pierdo. Saludos a todos", **_le respondo. Luego leo el último mensaje.

"_**¿Qué pasó? Ross está totalmente ausente no quiere hablar con nadie. ¿Estás bien?", **_es de Rydel, así que nos les ha contado nada.

"_**Iba todo bien y de repente todo se arruinó. Pregúntale a Ross mejor. Discúlpame",**_ le respondo. Y con eso apago mi celular.

**POV Ross**

Llegamos a Lisboa a eso de las 3 pm.

Ya en el hotel me fui directamente a mi habitación, llevo la guitarra conmigo. Me pongo a tocarla, eso me ayuda siempre aclarar la mente.

Me sentía realmente mal por haberme ido así luego de todo lo que pasamos con Laura pero también estaba enojado por el hecho de que ella quería quedarse en New York para estar con Bradley sabiendo que él lo único que quiere es conquistarla. Es como si disfrutara verme celoso y no me gusta sentirme así, a nadie creo yo le gusta sentirse de esa manera.

Para mí todo esto es nuevo y quizás no reaccioné muy bien, en realidad reaccione horriblemente mal pero nunca me había sentido tan celoso por alguien y supongo que la razón es porque ella realmente me importa.

Lo bueno de estar enamorado es que cuando estas con la persona que quieres todo es perfecto, te sientes feliz. Pero si no lo estás sientes como que falta algo, y aquí viene lo malo de estar enamorado, para mí por lo menos, es que esa persona que quieres se transforma en algo tan importante que te duele el sólo hecho de que pueda dejarte por otra persona, o si discutes o no te habla te sientes tan mal que lo único que deseas es que las cosas se arreglen mágicamente. Pero las cosas no funcionan así.

Es intenso y doloroso, estar enamorado es difícil y realmente no me gusta esta sensación ¿Cómo pasó esto? Hace unos días atrás nunca me hubiera imaginado que estaría así. Es como si mis sentimientos por Laura estuvieron guardados dentro de mí durante todos estos años y ahora decidieron salir con toda la fuerza posible.

Podría culpar a Laura por hacerme sentir así pero la verdad que no es su culpa. ¿Se sentirá ella de la misma manera? Fue injusto que la dejara de esa manera después de todo lo que pasó entre nosotros. Ni siquiera la he llamado o enviado un mensaje porque en el fondo estaba esperando que me dijera que no se quedaría en New York y las cosas se arreglarían de inmediato. Pero aunque fuera así, no se va borrar el hecho de que discutimos y que la dejé sin más que una despedida fría.

Tal vez no sirvo para esto, no quiero hacerle daño a ella, no quiero arruinar nuestra amistad, si es que ya no se arruinó con mi estupidez. Quizás lo mejor sea no estar juntos, no quiero lastimarla más y perderla. Ser solo amigos siempre se nos dio bien y es lo más fácil, nadie sale lastimado.

Decido que debo llamarla y disculparme. Y de alguna forma explicarle todo lo que siento.

Pero su celular suena apagado.

**Se habrán dado cuenta que decidí seguir ahahahha :D Este capítulo es un poco triste pero explica porque Ross actúa de esa forma. Decidí que Laura no se queda al concierto de The Vamps porque en realidad una fans le pregunto en twitter si se quedaría para el concierto y ella respondió que ya estaba de vuelta en L.A. Y como esta historia es una mezcla entre la realidad y mi imaginación (mucha imaginación jejeje) tomé en cuenta eso. Gracias a los que leen y si te gustó revisa y follow! Ya sabes que me pondría muy contenta ^.^**


	12. Chapter 12

**POV Laura**

Cuando llego a casa Vanessa me estaba esperando. Yo realmente estaba hecha un desastre.

"_Lau ¿Cómo estás? He estado muy preocupada",_ me dice abrazandome.

"_Quisiera decir bien pero no lo estoy",_ le respondo con la verdad, a ella no puedo mentirle.

"_¿Qué ha pasado?",_ me dice tratando de entender.

"_¿Dónde están mamá y papá?",_ le pregunto de vuelta. Tengo que saludarlos.

"_Papá tenía una reunión de trabajo y mamá lo acompañó. Dejaron la cena lista para nosotras ¿Quieres comer?", _me responde. Yo suspiro aliviada, no quería que ellos me vieran así y tener que explicarles a ellos también. Iba tener tiempo para desahogarme y superar esto.

"_No gracias no tengo hambre. Lo único que quiero es estar en mi dormitorio…",_ estoy hablando ella me interrumpe.

"_Hermana no sé qué pasó pero no voy a dejar que te deprimas. Sube a tú dormitorio y ponte cómoda. Yo voy de inmediato", _me ordena ella y yo le hago caso. Cuando llego a mi dormitorio lo primero que veo es una foto de Raini, Calum, Ross y yo de la primera temporada de "Austin & Ally" en ese tiempo todo era tan simple. Él dolor en el pecho otra vez, al recordar todo. Dejo mi maleta y busco mi pijama para ponerme cómoda. Siento subir a Vanessa por las escaleras.

"_Como sabía que estabas triste fui a comprar helado de vainilla, tu favorito. Así que mientras me cuentas todo, estoy segura que esto lo hará menos doloroso", _me dice ella con una copa de helado. Sonrío, ella siempre sabe lo que me hace bien.

"_Eres la mejor ¿lo sabías?"_, le digo sonriendo.

"_Claro que sí ¡mira esa sonrisa!",_ me dice acercándose a mí. Me pasa la copa y las dos nos recostamos en mi cama.

"_Bueno lo que pasó…_ -busco las palabras adecuadas para decirlo- _Ross y yo estuvimos juntos"_

"_¿Juntos, juntos?"_, me pregunta sorprendida.

"_Sí juntos, juntos",_ le digo.

"_Espera. ¿Cómo pasó eso? O sea todos sabíamos que en algún momento iba a pasar pero tienes que contarme todo",_ me dice rápidamente desesperada por saber.

"_Sé que te dije que iba a ver a Rydel a New York, pero la verdad es que iba a ver a Ross. Calum le contó a Raini que Ross estaba celoso de Bradley por todo lo del videoclip. Eso me hizo darme cuenta que en el fondo esperaba que fuera él quien estuviera celoso y que si sentía cosas por él. Le envié un mensaje a Ross para saber que me contaba y me dijo que tenían el último concierto en el país y luego se iban a Portugal para continuar con el tour y me dijo que con Rydel me extrañaban y que les gustaría verme. Así que Raini me convenció de ir a New York y sorprenderlo y ver qué pasaba, ella estaba segura de que Ross sentía cosas por mí y que era obvio que yo las sentía por él. Así que me decidí a viajar",_ le cuento a mi hermana.

"_Bueno nunca te creí que solo ibas a ver a Rydel y es verdad todos sabemos que ustedes tenían sentimientos el uno por el otro. Pero sígueme contando que pasó",_ me dice invitándome a continuar. Yo me mando una cucharada de helado para poder seguir.

"_Cuando llegué y los sorprendí estaban todos muy contentos de verme, menos Ross se puso serio y se aisló completamente. Yo creí que había cometido un error al ir hasta que Ratliff y Rocky comenzaron hacer bromas y me retaron a sacarme una foto con Ross, yo acepté y le dije a Ross y el cómo que salió de su burbuja y me sonrío. Nos sacamos la foto y llegó su papa porque tenían que entrar al escenario, así que él me dijo que estuviera atenta al show porque me quería decir algo. Mientras cantaba "One last dance" me miraba y me di cuenta que me cantaba solo algunas frases, luego cuando cantó "Falling for you" el coro directamente me lo cantaba a mí. Decía que se estaba enamorando de mí. Pensé que a lo mejor estaba alucinando pero Stormie estaba de pie a mi lado y me dijo que eso había sido una gran declaración de Ross, que lo estaba haciendo a su manera",_ suspiro.

"_Eso es tan romántico… ¿pero por qué estás triste?"_, me dice confundida.

"_Fue una noche larga, falta mucho por contar",_ le digo.

"_Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo",_ me dice acariciando mi brazo. Yo asiento y continúo.

"_Después de eso, él fue al vip y nos quedamos solos. Él se sentó cerca de mí, yo tomé valor y le dije que también me estaba enamorando de él… que me había dado cuenta que esa era la razón por la que estaba ahí"_, respiro y me tomo un momento para continuar.

"_¿Yyyyyy luego qué?",_ me dice Vanessa ansiosa.

"_Nos comenzamos acercar y nos besamos. Y fue maravilloso cuando terminamos de besarnos me dijo que me quería, que siempre lo había hecho", _le digo suspirando nuevamente.

"_¡Lau que lindo!_ –me dice emocionada y luego se pone seria- _¿Aquí viene lo malo cierto?"_

"_Ojalá hubiera quedado todo ahí, supongo que ahora no dolería tanto. Pero no, queda mucha noche por contar",_ le respondo.

"_Te escucho",_ me dice.

"_Luego de eso Rydel y Ratliff nos interrumpieron porque ya era hora de irse para su hotel. Nosotros nos miramos decepcionados y ellos nos sugirieron que nos quedáramos juntos ya que no nos íbamos a ver en varias semanas. Yo le dije que me estaba quedando en un hotel cerca_ – Vanessa abrió los ojos muy sorprendida- _¡no me mires así! Bueno entonces Ross me preguntó si podía quedarse conmigo"_, le dije sonrojándome.

"_¡Laura no me digas que pasó lo que creo que pasó!"_, me dice aún más sorprendida

"_¡Vanessa déjame terminar!",_ exclamo.

"_Okey, discúlpame. Continúa por favor",_ me dice amablemente.

"_Entonces nos fuimos al hotel donde me estaba quedando. Tuvimos una guerra de cosquillas de la cual obviamente salí perdedora. Una competencia de quien comía más pizza de la cual también salí perdedora. Y estaba todo bien hasta que me llegó un mensaje de Bradley diciéndome que tenían un concierto en New York y me invitaba a quedarme. Yo sabía que Ross estaba celoso de él así que cuando me pregunto quién era le conté lo más casual que pude y Ross me grito que no podía quedarme. Tuvimos una pequeña discusión sobre porque se comportaba así y él me contó que Bradley le había dicho cuando estuvieron en Londres que yo le gustaba y que quería conocerme, de primero no le había tomado importancia pero cuando vio el videoclip se puso celoso al imaginarse que habría hecho Bradley para conquistarme. Y que le agradecía una cosa a él y es que gracias a eso se dio cuenta que me quería. Me dijo que desde la primera vez que me vio supo que enamorarse de mi iba a ser inevitable",_ suspiré ante el recuerdo.

"_Eso es tan romántico pero aun no entiendo cuando las cosas se pusieron mal",_ me dice tratando de comprender.

"_Ya queda poco… Luego que me dijo eso yo le dije que también lo quería, que era lo mejor que me había pasado y estar juntos era algo que había esperado mucho tiempo. Y comenzamos a besarnos cada vez más intensamente y caímos en la cama torpemente y comenzamos a reírnos, él me dijo que si no estaba segura que no tenía que hacer nada que le bastaba con estar conmigo y le conté que nunca lo había hecho ya que estaba esperando a estar enamorada y que esa persona estuviera enamorado de mí también, así que el me volvió a repetir que no quería que me sintiera obligada que él había esperado mucho tiempo para estar conmigo y que para eso podía esperar todo el tiempo que necesitara. No estaba segura de hacerlo pero luego me di cuenta que sí estaba segura de otras cosas como de que estábamos enamorados y que no quería esperar más tiempo para estar con él. Así que lo hicimos y fue lo más lindo que me ha pasado, todo fue demasiado tierno y especial", _en este punto ya estoy emocionada de nuevo casi llorando.

"_No lo puedo creer. Cuando me dijiste que estuvieron juntos no pensé que tan juntos. Hermana ya no eres virgen… ¿Es eso lo que te tiene triste?",_ me pregunta confundida.

"_No es eso… Al otro día antes de irse me preguntó cuándo volvía a L.A. y yo le respondí que aún no sabía que tal vez me quedaba al concierto de "The Vamps". Y se enojó mucho me reclamó que como pensaba quedarme después de lo que me contó y yo le dije que tenía que confiar en mí que no pasaba nada que con Bradley que solo éramos amigos. Y me dijo que en él que no confiaba era en Bradley. Y le dije que iba a tener que aprender a confiar en mí. Entonces me dijo fríamente que hiciera lo que quisiera, me dio un beso rápido y sólo se fue",_ le dije mientras me caían unas lágrimas. Mi hermana me abrazó fuertemente.

"_Hermanita lo siento tanto. ¿Pero qué diablos le pasa a ese niño? ¡Cómo se va así_!", me dice frustrada.

"_No lo sé. Yo pensé que había quedado claro que lo quería a él. Sobre todo después de lo que paso entre nosotros. Pero fue como si no le importara, he llegado a pensar que lo hizo solo para irse tranquilo de tour y hacer lo que se le diera la gana",_ le digo tristemente.

"_No creo que sea por eso. Tal vez él es más celoso de lo que pensaba, algunas personas lo son más que otras",_ me dice tratando de razonar.

"_Pero estuvimos juntos, fue mi primera vez ¿Cómo él no tomó en cuenta eso? Ni siquiera pasa por mi cabeza estar con alguien más que no sea él"_

"_Los celos muchas veces no dejan pensar bien a las personas y les hace decir y hacer cosas de las cuales después se arrepienten, ¿no te ha llamado?",_ me pregunta.

"_Antes de subir al avión ni una llamada y ni un mensaje. Luego apague el celular así que no lo sé",_ le digo decepcionada.

"_Pues préndelo y ve",_ me dice pasándome mi celular.

"_No lo sé, ¿Y si no ha enviado nada? ¿O sí me dice algo que no quiero saber? Me voy a sentir más terrible de lo que ya me siento", _le digo con miedo.

"_¿Y prefieres quedarte con la duda?",_ me pregunta confusa.

"_Bueno supongo que no puede ser peor",_ le reconozco. Prendo mi celular. Suenan unos mensajes. Miro.

"_Hay uno de Bradley y uno de Ross",_ le digo a mi hermana. Comienzo a leer.

"_**¡Qué pena! Para la próxima no acepto excusas, espero verte pronto bonita ;)", **_leo el mensaje de Bradley en voz alta. Vanessa sonríe.

"_Ahora entiendo porque Ross está celoso",_ dice Vanessa bromeando. Luego abro el mensaje de Ross, siento un nudo en el estómago. Me armo de valor para leerlo, esta vez en silencio.

"_**Lau lo siento mucho, no debí irme así. Te quiero… Te quiero mucho que me duele demasiado el hecho de solo imaginarte con alguien más. No fue mi intención hacerte daño. Creo que esto no se me da bien y sólo voy a estropearlo. No quiero perderte y la única solución que encuentro es que seamos solo amigos. Así no puedo hacerte más daño con mi estupidez. Llámame cuando leas esto por favor." **_

Cuando termino de leerlo quedo en shock. Lo único que me quedó en la cabeza fue que decía que quería que seamos sólo amigos. ¡Sólo amigos! Después de todo lo que pasó ¿Cómo me pide eso?

Siento tanta rabia y frustración que sin pesarlo lo llamo. La diferencia horaria es como de 8 horas allá deben ser como las 7 am. pero no me importa. Él puede decir lo que quiere cuando está enojado pues yo también.

"_¿A quién estás llamando?",_ me pregunta Vanessa confundida.

"_A Ross tengo unas cuantas cosas que decirle",_ le respondo con voz dura. Al cuarto tono, contesta.

"_Laura por fin me llamaste",_ me dice Ross con voz media dormida.

"_Sí para decirte que ya es tarde, ya me hiciste daño porque ya estoy enamorada y no se puede deshacer lo que pasó. ¡No puedo ser tu amiga!",_ le digo más furiosa de lo que pensaba que estaba.

"_Pero Laura entiéndeme yo no quiero que las cosas terminen así. Es solo que no sé cómo llevar esto, no estoy preparado. Quizá ahora no es el momento…",_ me dice desesperadamente. Yo lo interrumpo.

"_O sea que ahora no es el momento. ¡No puedes decirme eso! me estas dejando sola en esto. Pero ¿sabes qué? ¡No importa! ya entendí que no eres lo suficiente valiente y no quiero a alguien así a mi lado. ¡Me estás haciendo un favor!",_ le digo con toda la frustración posible. Y le corto.

Comienzo a llorar y mi hermana me abraza fuertemente.

"_Tranquila hermanita, ya pasará. Él tiempo siempre arregla todo, ya verás que pasará_", me dice tratando de consolarme.

"_¡Arruinamos todo!",_ le digo con pena.

"_Lau ustedes son unas personas grandes, de alguna manera lo solucionarán. Me quedaré aquí contigo y verás que mañana todo estará mejor. Te lo prometo",_ me dice acariciando mi pelo. Yo asiento y luego de un rato me quede dormida.

**POV Ross**

"… _no eres lo suficiente valiente y no quiero a alguien así a mi lado. ¡Me estás haciendo un favor!", _esas fueron las últimas palabras de Laura antes de cortarme y me han estado dando vueltas toda la mañana. Tiene razón no soy lo suficientemente valiente para estar enamorado de ella. No se merece a alguien como yo.

Le escribo un mensaje a Calum, a pesar estar bromeando siempre, da buenos consejos. Se parece un poco a su personaje _"Dez"_ siempre se lo digo.

"_**Lo arruiné todo con Laura. No quiere ser ni mi amiga ¿Qué hago?",**_ se lo envío. Me responde más rápido de lo que pensé.

"_**No sé lo que pasó mi amigo. Pero dale tiempo, eso siempre ayuda. Luego cuando las aguas estén más tranquilas podrán arreglar todo"**_

"_**Gracias si sabes algo me lo dices",**_ le respondo.

"_**¡Por supuesto! Espero que todo se arregle :)"**_

Dejo mi celular a un lado y tomo mi guitarra y comienzo a tocar. Una melodía viene a mi cabeza, sacó mi cuaderno donde escribo letras y comienzo a escribir.

"_Every morning after __I'm the same disaster. Every time is Groundhog Day"__ (__Cada mañana soy el mismo desastre. Todo el tiempo es el día de la marmota) __**(**_**Día de la marmota busqué que significaba y por lo que entendí es cuando crees que va salir el sol pero en realidad viene más días grises).**

_"Tell me, have you moved on?__Am I just a sad song__. __Playing every night and day?"__ (Dime ¿Seguiste adelante? ¿Soy sólo una canción triste sonando toda la noche y día?)_

_"Say, can you read between the lines I'm singing? Threw away the only chance I had with you__" (Dices que puedes leer entre líneas, ¿Estoy cantando? Tiro lejos la única oportunidad de tenerte)._

"_Maybe you're always gonna be the one I'm missing__. __All I got left are the words that you said…__" (Tal vez tú siempre seas la única. Estoy perdido. Todo lo que me queda son las palabras que dijiste…)_

_"Stay with me__…__Tonight__. __I want you to__ s__tay with me__…__Tonight" (Quédate conmigo… Esta noche. Quiero que te quedes conmigo… Esta noche)_

Termino el coro y alguien me interrumpe.

"_Sí que estás inspirado hermano",_ miro y es Rydel.

"_¿Cuánto tiempo llevas escuchando?",_ le pregunto.

"_Lo suficiente para saber que esa es una muy buena canción. Eres bueno escribiendo has mejorado",_ me dice.

"_Ojalá fuera bueno en otras cosas"_, le digo decepcionado.

**Me encanta Vanessa y me la imagino muy cercana a Laura. Este capítulo tiene aún más drama pero es necesario. Es más largo de la habitual, quedó como un recuento de todo. El próximo va avanzar más en el tiempo, para acercarnos a la actualidad y estaremos cerca del final. Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios! Si te gustó revisa y follow :) Así me dan más ganas de actualizar pronto jejej cariños! **


	13. Chapter 13

**POV Ross**

Ha pasado una semana desde la llamada de Laura y desde que no me habla. Le hice caso a Calum y estoy dejando pasar el tiempo para que las aguas se calmen, solo por eso me he estado aguantando las ganas de llamarla pero siendo sincero no he podido dejar de pensar en ella, en su risa, en sus besos, en sus caricias, en su piel… ¡Es demasiado difícil! Por lo menos estar de tour me mantiene ocupado y con mis hermanos a mi lado todo el tiempo me distraigo lo suficiente para soportarlo.

Ayer estuvimos en Paris y hoy llegamos a Londres, me fui a mi habitación para descansar un rato y luego me reuní con el resto para comer algo.

"_¡Ross! Adivina quién está nominado para los "Teen Choice Awards" en la categoría "Choice Music Group"_ – me dice Rydel muy emocionada. Veo la emoción en los demás también. Y caigo en cuenta.

"_¡No bromees que nosotros!",_ le digo incrédulo.

"_¡Siiiiiiii R5 está nominado!",_ dice Riker celebrando.

"_¡Eso es genial!",_ exclamo.

"_Pero eso no es todo"_, dice Ratliff. Yo los miro extrañado.

"_Tú estás nominado como "Choice TV Actor: Comedy" y Laura también como "Choice TV Actress: Comedy" y además "Austin & Ally" como "Choice TV Show: Comedy", ¡felicitaciones hermano!",_ me dice Rydel abrazándome.

"_Gracias…",_ le respondo aun digiriendo las noticias.

"_Tienes que felicitar a tú co-estrella_ -me dice Rocky bromeando, yo lo miro_- ¡Sólo sugiero!"_, dijo levantando sus manos. Pero tiene razón.

"_Yo lo haré por ti, bueno en nombre de todos",_ me ofrece Rydel.

"_No, yo lo hago no te preocupes",_ esta es mi oportunidad para poder hablar con Laura.

"_¿En serio?",_ me pregunta preocupada.

"_Sí de verdad",_ le respondo sonriendo para que se tranquilice.

"_Está bien, dale mis saludos",_ me dice sonriéndome y se vuelve hacia mis hermanos. Yo busco mi celular y recuerdo que lo dejé en la habitación. Bueno mejor así puedo hablar a solas. Voy a buscarlo.

Cuando lo tengo en mis manos y busco su nombre en la lista de contactos, me comencé a poner muy nervioso. Me armo de valor y presiono llamar. Al quinto tono me contesta.

"_¿Hola?",_ contesta con su dulce voz.

"_Heeey felicitaciones por la nominación"_, le digo tratando de sonar emocionado y ocultar mis nervios.

"_Muchas gracias, felicitaciones para ti también y para R5",_ me dice amablemente. Al parecer ya no está enfadada conmigo. Eso es bueno.

"_Gracias les daré tus felicitaciones. Rydel está muy emocionada y ¡antes que me olvide! dijo que te mandara saludos"_, le digo con una risa nerviosa. Malditos nervios déjenme tranquilo.

"_Oh dile que yo también le mando_ –hubo un silencio de unos cinco segundos que se sintieron como una eternidad el cual ella rompió- _¿Cómo ha ido el tour?"_

"_Divertido… y cansador. Pero todo bien nos queda este concierto en Londres y luego ¡vacaciones por fin!",_ le respondo.

"_Sí recuerdo que lo mencionaste",_ dice sonando un poco más seria. Claro, le conté lo de las vacaciones cuando estuvimos juntos. Inmediatamente intento disculparme por todo.

"_Laura quería pedirte perdón…",_ ella me interrumpe.

"_Ross déjalo, ya pasó. No es necesario, sólo hay que hacer como que nada sucedió. Y todo va estar bien",_ me dijo muy decidida.

"_P-pero…",_ intento continuar con mis disculpas pero ella me interrumpe nuevamente.

"_Pero nada Ross, en serio, está todo bien. No hay porque hacer las cosas más incómodas y raras. No hay problema tan amigos como siempre",_ me dice amigablemente y como si lo que pasó entre nosotros no le importará más. Supongo que eso era lo que yo quería, que estuviera bien pero ahora saber que no le importa dolió.

"_¿Tan amigos como siempre?", _le pregunto confundido y dolido.

"_Sip_ –otro silencio que ella nuevamente rompió- _Bueno Ross te dejo, tengo un montón de cosas que hacer. Felicitaciones nuevamente y dale mis saludos a todos. Cuídate mucho",_ me dice despidiéndose amablemente.

"_Oh está bien. Cuídate mucho también",_ le respondo aun sin comprender que me pasa pero fingiendo que está todo bien.

"_Adiós",_ me dice y corta.

La conversación definitivamente no fue como lo esperaba. Ni siquiera sé lo que de verdad esperaba. Sé que yo le pedí que volviéramos a ser amigos, se supone que debería estar contento pero siento todo lo contrario. ¿Por qué tuve que complicar las cosas? Soy un estúpido.

Necesito sacar esto que siento, recuerdo la canción que estaba escribiendo, esta es una buena ocasión para continuarla. Tomo mi guitarra y toco la melodía. Después de un rato la letra viene a mí.

"_Got me on a bender.__I'm the great pretender. Putting on a masquerade__" (Me tienes en un juego. Soy bueno fingiendo. Poniéndome en una máscara)__  
__"But when the party's over__. __Alone and getting sober__. __Yeah, you got me wide awake" (Pero cuando la fiesta termina. Solo y todavía sobrio. Me tienes despierto por completo)_

**POV Laura**

Han pasado dos semanas desde que Ross me llamó para felicitarme por la nominación. No hemos hablado desde entonces, ese día intenté parecer lo más amigable y tranquila posible ya que había decidido que lo que pasó no arruinaría nuestra amistad, debido a que tenemos que continuar trabajando juntos, tenemos amigos en común por lo que seguiríamos viéndonos y porque tampoco puedo obligarlo a que sienta algo por mí y culparlo porque no lo siente. Duele reconocerlo pero esa es la verdad.

Comienzo a revisar twitter y veo un tweet que me llama la atención. Es de Calum.

**" iHeartBocaGirl: CalumWorthy, ¿puedes describir a rossR5 en una palabra?"**

**Laura.**

¿Qué pasa con él? ¿Por qué describió a Ross con mi nombre? Inmediatamente le envío un mensaje.

**"_¡Calum! ¿Por qué pusiste eso en twitter?"_**

**"_¿Qué puse?"_**

**"_Sabes de que te hablo. Eso de describir a Ross en una palabra"_**

**"_¡Ah eso! Porque es lo que pienso"_**

**"_¿Por qué piensas eso?"_**

**"_Porque es la verdad"_**

**"_Me dejas en lo mismo"_**

**"_Solo diré eso ;)"_**

Se supone que estas cosas ya no deberían importarme es solo tweet pero Calum es uno de los mejores amigos de Ross, por algo dice eso. ¡Basta! Me digo a mi misma, tengo que dejar de pensar en él.

Recuerdo que tengo una entrevista con _"Fanlala",_ así que me arreglo para eso y dejo atrás estos pensamientos.

Cuando llego me explican que la entrevista se trata sobre _"Diez días de Laura Marano_", son diez preguntas que se publicarán por día.

Primero me preguntan por mis tips fashion, eso es simple. Respondo que lo más importante es sentirse cómoda.

Luego me preguntan por mi cita soñada y con quién sería. Yo les respondo que me gustaría que fuera un largo día, ir a la playa _(para ver surfear a alguien),_ luego manejar a Disneyland y después volar a Paris. Toda una aventura _(cómo le gusta a alguien)._ Y con quién respondo George Clooney o Daniel Radcliffe _(Ross)._

La siguiente pregunta es directamente sobre Ross, y es cuál es mi cosa favorita de él. Sus ojos, su pelo, sus besos… Vuelvo a la realidad inmediatamente y comencé mi actuación. Soy buena en eso. Les respondo que mi cosa favorita sobre él es su amor por la música. Qué ella es su novia y está totalmente enamorado de ella. _(No de mí solo me faltó decir)._

Las demás preguntas no lo volvieron a mencionar ¡Gracias a dios!

Dos días después me avisan que se hará público mi participación en la nueva película de Disney _"Bad Hair Day",_ recibí muchas felicitaciones pero solo esperaba una. Ya se imaginarán de quién. Soy terca y tonta, lo sé. Sigo pensando en él. ¿Qué estará haciendo? ¿Cuándo estará de vuelta?

No estoy segura si estoy preparada para verlo. Pero quiero verlo. Aunque me duela y sea difícil estar cerca de él. Parezco masoquista pero por mucho que lo he intentado olvidarme de él no he podido. Lo bueno es que soy muy buena actuando así que cuando lo vea podré hacer como que no me importa y todo estará bien.

Tomo mi celular para salir de la duda y le escribo un mensaje a Rydel.

**"**_**¡Hey! Espero que tus vacaciones vayan de lo mejor pero dime algo ¿Cuándo vuelves? ¡Te extraño un montón!",**_ se lo envío antes que me arrepienta.

**"**_**¡También te extraño! El viernes estamos de vuelta ;) Espero una grandiosa bienvenida",**_ ella dijo "estamos" ¿habré sonado muy evidente de que preguntaba por Ross? Espero que no.

**"**_**Eso es en tres días más ¡no puedo esperar! Nos vemos. Xoxo",**_ le respondo esperando sonar normal.

Tres días más y lo veré.

**Se reencontrarán por fin ¡Todo puede pasar! Este capítulo fue más bien para avanzar un poco más en el tiempo. Espero no haya sido muy aburrido. Hice todo fijándome como pasó el tiempo en realidad. Las nominaciones son reales (obviamente deben saberlo, quiero que ganen! No se olviden de votar todos los días ahahahhaha). El tweet de Calum también es real y la entrevista de Laura la puede ver en youtube :) Gracias por sus comentarios en serio hacen que quiera actualizar pronto. Como siempre comenta para que me hagas saber que estás leyendo esta historia y me hagas muy feliz ^.^**


	14. Chapter 14

**POV Ross**

Nuestras vacaciones están por terminar, mañana ya regresamos. Se suponía que iba a descansar totalmente de la música pero para mí eso es imposible.

Estuve trabajando duro en terminar la canción que estaba escribiendo y la terminé. Se la enseñé a mis hermanos y les gustó mucho, así que me preguntaron si se podía incluir en el EP que lanzaremos.

De primero no estaba muy seguro, es bastante distinta al resto de las canciones que he escrito y además es obvio sobre quien trata ¿Qué pensará ella cuando la escuche? Al final me convencieron, no iba a decirle mis verdaderas razones de porque no quería que se publicara aún. No sé por qué se me hace tan difícil hablar con los demás de mis sentimientos. Confío completamente en mis hermanos pero aun así no logro sacar todo lo que siento. Trato de fingir todo el tiempo que estoy bien solo que a veces no me doy cuenta cuando me aíslo de los demás. ¿No les ha pasado que estás rodeado de gente pero en realidad te sientes solo? Eso me ha pasado últimamente, mostré mis sentimientos por Laura, me di cuenta que estaba enamorado de ella y lo único que logré con eso fue perderla.

En estos momentos estoy tomando sol en la piscina del hotel, estaba sumido en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta cuando Rydel llegó a mi lado.

"_¡Hey! ¿Estás aquí?",_ me pregunta pasando sus manos por enfrente de mi cara. Me asusto cuando oigo su voz.

"_¡Me asustaste!_", le respondo enojado.

"_Lo siento, no era mi intención_", me dice arrepentida. Caigo en cuenta que debo pedirle disculpas por ser tan enojón.

"_No, perdóname tú a mí. Solo que tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza y no me di cuenta cuando llegaste a mi lado",_ me excuso. Ella se sienta a mi lado.

"_Sí ya lo noté ¿Qué anda mal?",_ me pregunta preocupada.

"_Nada", _le digo con una sonrisa totalmente falsa.

"_No tienes que fingir conmigo. Sabes que puedes confiar en mí. No contaré nada_", me dice amablemente. Yo la miro y suspiro.

"_En serio Rydel. No pasa nada. Estoy bien", _le digo no muy convincentemente, lo he hecho mejor otras veces. Quizás en el fondo quiero que lo note.

"_No me lo creo y no te voy a dejar tranquilo hasta que me cuentes ¿Entendido?",_ me dice decidida. Yo bajo la mirada.

"_No quiero hablar de eso"_, le respondo no tan decidido como ella. Mi interior me dice que debo desahogarme.

"_Ross tienes que sacar todo lo que tienes dentro. No es bueno guardarse las cosas. Sé que no te gusta hablar de esto y nos prohibiste preguntar sobre el tema pero no me importa te preguntaré igual ¿Qué pasó contigo y Laura?_ –Yo me quedo en silencio y ella continúa hablando- _cuando nos despedimos en el teatro ese día en New York estabas tan feliz de quedarte con ella. Luego cuando hablamos en la mañana también te oías feliz. No entiendo que fue lo que pasó. Laura tampoco me ha dicho ni una palabra sobre lo que pasó entre ustedes. Y no es de curiosa que quiera saber, bueno un poco_ –reconoce ella y yo sonrío- _pero lo más importante es que quiero ayudarlos"_

Yo la miro y le sonrío, es una muy buena hermana y se preocupa por mí. Me empujo a mí mismo a confiar en ella.

"_No voy a entrar en detalles_ –le advierto y ella asiente esperando que continúe- _fue una noche perfecta que me hizo darme cuenta que estaba completamente enamorado de ella, como nunca lo había estado de nadie. Y esa mañana antes de irme le pregunté a Laura que cuando volvía a casa y ella me dijo que no sabía porque quizás se quedaba al concierto de "The Vamps" al cual Bradley la había invitado. Y yo me enojé porque le había contado que él quería conquistarla y aun así ella se quería quedar con él. Ella me dijo que tenía que confiar en ella pero mis celos estúpidos no me dejaron pensar y le dije que hiciera lo que quisiera, me despedí fríamente y solo me fui"_

"_Ross ¿por qué hiciste eso?", _me pregunta sorprendida.

"_Porque soy un tonto. Nunca me había sentido así y no supe cómo reaccionar. Le hice daño a ella y asumí que no sirvo para esto de estar enamorado y que si seguía así solo iba a dañar más a Laura y le dije que volviéramos a ser amigos, así yo no la lastimaría más con mi estupidez",_ le respondí.

"_Dime que es una broma",_ me dijo incrédula.

"_No… Lo peor de todo es que después que le dije eso, ella me dijo que no quería ser mi amiga, que yo no era lo suficientemente valiente y que le hacía un favor terminando. Y le hallé toda la razón. Luego pasaron unos días cuando la llamé para felicitarla por la nominación a los "TCA's" y ella actúo tan normal, intenté disculparme nuevamente y ella me dijo que no era necesario que estaba todo bien, que éramos tan amigos como siempre. Y pensé que eso era lo que quería, pero la verdad que dolió saber que ya no le importaba",_ le dije decepcionado.

"_Pobre Laura debió sentirse tan mal. ¿Así que la canción la escribiste por ella_?", me pregunta.

"_Claro que no… -_Rydel me mira a los ojos incrédula-_ Sí…",_ reconozco.

"_Dime una cosa ¿la quieres?"_

"_Por supuesto que sí. Cómo nunca he querido a nadie"_

"_Entonces que esperas para decírselo. Muéstrale la canción_", me dice como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

"_No es tan fácil ahora. A ella ya no le importa y se supone que volvimos a ser amigos, no quiero arruinar todo de nuevo con esta cosa del amor, lo complica todo, lo vuelve difícil", _le digo disgustado.

"_¿Recuerdas la canción "Easy love"? La que vamos a incluir en el EP"_

"_Sí ¿Qué tiene?",_ le pregunto sin entender.

"_Tú también ayudaste a escribir ¿cierto?",_ me pregunta queriendo llegar a un lado.

"_Sí, pero esa la escribimos y grabamos hace tiempo",_ le digo.

"_Escúchala bien -_me dice guiñándome un ojo y me pasa su IPod- _voy a buscar algo para beber ¿quieres algo?"_

"_No nada",_ le respondo.

"_Okey. Escúchala, voy y vuelvo",_ me dice alejándose. Me pongo los audífonos.

_**Loving you ain't easy**__ (__Amarte no es fácil)  
__**Nothing ever is**__ (__Nada lo es)  
__**But I will keep on fighting**__ (__Pero voy a seguir luchando)  
__**For a love like this**__ (__Por un amor como este)  
__**You know I wouldn't have it any other way**__ (__Sabes que no lo haría de otra manera)  
__**Even when times get tough**__ (__Incluso cuando los tiempos sean duros)  
__**I don't want no easy love**__ (__No quiero un amor fácil)_

_**This is a track for the guys **__(Esta es una canción para los chicos)__**  
**__**With one lady in their life**__(Con una dama en su vida)__**  
**__**You want to pull out your hair sometimes**__(Quieres sacarla de tu cabeza a veces)__**  
**__**But she's still your girl**_ (_Pero ella sigue siendo tú chica)._

_**A love that lasts, is like a unicorn**__(__Un amor que dura, es como un unicornio)__**  
**__**Holding on, a lost art form**__(Sosteniendo una estrella perdida)__**  
**__**Sometimes you want to throw in the tower**__(A veces quieres tirar la toalla)__  
__**But she's still your girl**_ _(Pero ella sigue siendo tú chica)._

_**Loving you ain't easy**__ (__Amarte no es fácil)  
__**Nothing ever is**__ (__Nada lo es)  
__**But I will keep on fighting**__ (__Pero voy a seguir luchando)  
__**For a love like this**__ (__Por un amor como este)  
__**You know I wouldn't have it any other way**__ (__Sabes que no lo haría de otra manera)  
__**Even when times get tough**__ (__Incluso cuando los tiempos sean duros)  
__**I don't want no easy love**__ (__No quiero un amor fácil)._

_**Second verse goes to the females**__(Segundo verso va para las mujeres)__**  
**__**Rolling their eyes when we fail**__(Que ruedan sus ojos cuando nosotros fallamos)__**  
**__**Make you want to go and shop retail**__(Te hace ir de compras a lugares de liquidación)__**  
**__**But he's still your man**__(Pero el sigue siendo tu chico)_

_**All we crash, It's undeniable**__(Oh chocamos, es innegable)__**  
**__**Dirt bags, we're professional**__(Descuidados, somos profesionales)__**  
**__**Sometimes you want to throw in the tower**__(A veces quieres tirar la toalla)__**  
**__**But he's still your man**_ _(Pero el sigue siendo tu chico)_

_**Loving you ain't easy**__ (__Amarte no es fácil)  
__**Nothing ever is**__ (__Nada lo es)  
__**But I will keep on fighting**__ (__Pero voy a seguir luchando)  
__**For a love like this**__ (__Por un amor como este)  
__**You know I wouldn't have it any other way**__ (__Sabes que no lo haría de otra manera)  
__**Even when times get tough**__ (__Incluso cuando los tiempos sean duros)  
__**I don't want no easy love**__ (__No quiero un amor fácil)._

_**I don't believe in love that lasts forever**__(Yo no creo en el amor que dura para siempre)__**  
**__**And every time you're feeling down**__(Y cada vez que te sientas mal)__**  
**__**I know we're gonna work it out**__(Sé que lo podemos solucionar)__**  
**__**And I know we can't live without each other**__(Sé que no podemos vivir sin el otro)__**  
**__**But nothing worth having comes easy**__(Pero nada que valga la pena es fácil)__**  
**__**Baby you've got me singing**_ _(Bebé tú me tienes cantando)_

_**Loving you ain't easy**__ (__Amarte no es fácil)  
__**Nothing ever is**__ (__Nada lo es)  
__**But I will keep on fighting**__ (__Pero voy a seguir luchando)  
__**For a love like this**__ (__Por un amor como este)  
__**You know I wouldn't have it any other way**__ (__Sabes que no lo haría de otra manera)  
__**Even when times get tough**__ (__Incluso cuando los tiempos sean duros)  
__**I don't want no easy love**__ (__No quiero un amor fácil)._

Cuando termino de escuchar la canción entiendo perfectamente lo que me quiere decir mi hermana. A veces uno no se da ni cuenta de que las respuestas están ahí en frente de uno. Rydel se acerca con un vaso de jugo en su mano.

"_¿La escuchaste?",_ me pregunta y luego bebe un sorbo de su jugo.

"_Sí entiendo lo que me quieres decir pero hay un problema",_ le digo decepcionado.

"_¿Cuál?",_ me pregunta sin comprender.

"_Laura ya no siente lo mismo. Ella me dejó claro que no quiere estar conmigo",_ le respondo sonando más triste de lo que quería expresar.

"_¡Eso te lo dijo porque tú se lo sugeriste! ¿No lo entiendes? Ella a pesar de que fuiste un tonto dejándola, quiere seguir siendo tu amiga porque te quiere de verdad y prefiere eso antes que perderte. Pero un amor cómo el que ella siente por ti no se pasa tan rápido. Te lo aseguro",_ me dice Rydel intentando razonar conmigo.

"_¿Cómo estás tan segura de eso?",_ le pregunto aun sin creer lo que dice.

"_Porque hable con ella antes de ayer y quería saber cuándo regresábamos. Sé que me lo preguntó a mí pero estoy segura que era para saber de ti también. Ross ella te quiere, tú también la quieres. Pero ya sabes nada que valga la pena es fácil",_ me dice recordándome un verso de la canción.

"_¿Qué hago entonces?",_ le pregunto para que me ayude.

"_¡Juégatela! Tengo una idea que no va fallar…",_ me dice tramando algo y yo la escucho atentamente.

**POV Laura**

Hoy amanecí con un presentimiento de que algo bueno pasará. Sé que me había prometido que no pensaría en él más. Sí en Ross. Pero juro que por más que lo intento no puedo, menos sabiendo que hoy llega a la ciudad. Así que probablemente esa sea la razón de sentirme así, aunque cuando por fin lo vea estoy segura que lo menos que voy a sentir es felicidad y voy a tener que seguir fingiendo que no siento nada por él. Pero como ya se habrán dado cuenta soy algo masoquista y lo único que deseo es encontrar una excusa para verlo. Antes de que comience a planear algo para poder verlo, me levanto a tomar desayuno por mi propio bien. Vanessa ya tiene todo listo ¡cómo la adoro!

"_¡Buenos días hermana! Huele muy rico todo",_ le digo sonando más alegre de lo habitual.

"_Alguien amaneció de buen ánimo ¿A qué se debe?",_ me pregunta sonriéndome.

"_Nada ¿no puedo estar contenta porque sí?",_ le pregunto tomando asiento.

"_¡Eso no te lo crees ni tú! ¿No será porque cierto chicho rubio regresa hoy?", _me pregunta burlándose.

"_¡Nada que ver!"_, le respondo con una risa nerviosa.

"_Bueno estuve hablando con Riker y me dijo que vuelven hoy",_ yo comienzo a comer mi tostada y evito mirarla tratando de ocultar que tiene razón.

"_¿Desde cuando hablas con Riker?",_ le pregunto cambiando el tema.

"_Siempre hemos hablado, somos amigos",_ me dice como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

"_¡No lo sabía! Te lo tenías bien guardado"_, le digo bromeando.

"_Tú no preguntaste",_ me dice tomando su café, la miro fijamente y puedo notar que se sonrojó levemente.

"_Vanessa ¡Te gusta Riker!",_ exclamo. Ella se quemó con su café.

"_¡Me quemé la lengua! Viste eso pasa porque hablas tonteras"_, me dice molesta y avergonzada. ¡No lo puedo creer! Le gusta Riker estoy segura.

"_Ahahahah te pusiste nerviosa",_ le digo haciendo que se moleste y avergüence más.

"_Muy gracioso. Laura estas imaginando cosas. La que está enamorada de un Lynch eres tú no yo"_, me contratacó.

"_Está bien, está bien te dejo en paz. Pero te conozco muy bien Vanessa ¡a mí no me engañas!",_ le digo guiñándole un ojo.

"_Lo que tú digas",_ me dice levantándose de la mesa.

"_Ahora esta es la parte en la que huyes",_ le digo riendo.

"_Cállate y tomate tu desayuno. Tengo que salir",_ me dice alejándose.

"_¿Dónde vas?"_, le grito para que me escuche.

"_No te lo diré por molestosa",_ me responde a la distancia. Yo sonrío. Es tan divertido molestar a mi hermana.

*Horas más tarde*

Ya es de noche, durante el día estuve tocando el piano para poder distraerme, salí a tomar aire para despejar la mente, volví a casa y aun así no dejé de pensar en el hecho de que Ross llegaba hoy y que a pesar del tiempo que ha pasado lo que siento por él no se ha ido. Mis intentos por olvidarlo han sido totalmente fallidos y no sé qué voy a ser con todos estos sentimientos, puedo fingir que no estoy enamorada pero era más fácil sin verlo ahora que llegará se me va hacer demasiado difícil. Como deseo que todo hubiera funcionado así en estos momentos estaría con él, en sus brazos. Pero no es así, estoy en mi casa sola y buscando formas para que no se me note mi amor por él. Soy patética.

Me tiro en mi cama y abrazo mi almohada. Comienzo a llorar, luego de un rato siento que alguien golpea la puerta de mi dormitorio. Supongo que debe ser Vanessa. Me limpio mi cara y como está oscuro no creo note que estuve llorando. Eso espero.

"_Adelante",_ digo tratando de sonar tranquila.

"_Permiso. ¿Lau?",_ pregunta una voz masculina, esa definitivamente no es la voz de mi hermana. Es la voz de alguien el cual podría reconocer una y mil veces. Mi corazón se acelera.

**Ya se imaginan quien es! jejeje como siempre gracias por leer y si te gustó revisa y follow ^.^ Intentaré actualizar pronto! cariños :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola! Quería decirles una cosita. Al termino del capítulo respondí algunos comentarios y les tengo una pregunta. Porfi léanla y me responden :)**

**POV Laura**

Al escuchar su voz me quedé totalmente paralizada.

"_¿Lau estás bien?",_ me pregunta nuevamente ahora sonando preocupado.

"_Si bien. Puedes esperar un poco afuera por favor",_ me las arreglo para decir.

"_Oh si claro",_ dice saliendo y cierra la puerta.

Prendo la luz y me dirijo al baño y me miro al espejo, soy un desastre, tengo bolsas en los ojos. Me lavo la cara y me maquillo para tratar de ocultar que estuve llorando. Él no puede verme así. Hice lo que pude, suspiro y me armo de valor para abrir la puerta. A todo esto ¿por qué él está acá? Decido que mejor se lo pregunto directamente.

Abro la puerta y no me equivoqué. Ahí está él. Lleva unos jeans gastados, una polera gris y una chaqueta de cuero negra. Su pelo está desordenado como siempre pero más largo. Mi corazón late a mil por hora, siento millones de mariposas revoloteando en mi estómago. Definitivamente fingir que no siento nada por él va ser duro.

"_Ross ¿Qué haces aquí?",_ le pregunto y soné de la misma manera que lo hizo él cuando lo sorprendí en New York. Él también lo notó.

"_Tengo algo que decirte y no puedo esperar",_ me dice pasando su mano derecha por su pelo y mordiéndose el labio ¿Por qué está nervioso?

"_Okey, adelante_ –le digo invitándolo a entrar a mi dormitorio, nos quedamos de pie uno frente al otro- _¿Quién te abrió la puerta?"_

"_Oh nadie. La abrí yo",_ me responde todavía nervioso.

"_¿Tú la abriste?",_ le pregunto totalmente sorprendida y confusa.

"_Sí, Vanessa me pasó las llaves. Estuvo en mi casa hoy. Bueno aún debe estar allá",_ me responde. Ahora entiendo porque ella no me dijo dónde iba.

"_Está con Riker ¿cierto?",_ le pregunto para confirmar mis sospechas.

"_Sí, en realidad está con todos. Ya sabes a mamá le gusta hacer esta comida en casa cuando regresamos. Y ha pasado el día allá",_ me responde. Bueno eso no cambia nada estoy segura que le gusta Riker.

"_¿Y por qué no me invitaron?",_ le cuestiono, no entiendo nada.

"_Porque yo quería hablar a solas contigo –_me dice mirándome a los ojos y mi corazón está vuelto loco_- ¿Por qué tienes los ojos hinchados?",_ me pregunta evidentemente preocupado.

No puede saber porque estuve llorando. Comienzo mi actuación.

"_Por nada",_ le digo sentándome en mi cama evitando su mirada. Él se sienta a mi lado.

"_Lau dime la verdad",_ me dice buscando mis ojos. Yo lo miro y le doy mi mejor sonrisa falsa.

"_No es nada. Debe ser porque anoche no dormí nada, hoy desperté temprano y dormí solo un poco en la tarde. Es cansancio",_ lo intento tranquilizar.

"_He estado cansado, y créeme mis ojos no se ven así",_ me discute.

"_Bueno, no todas las personas somos iguales. Así que déjalo",_ le digo frustrada, ya que solo me lo estaba haciendo más difícil. No podía decirle que era por él, por mis tontos sentimientos por él y que él no siente.

"_Okey",_ dice decepcionado y dándose por vencido.

"_Entonces ¿Qué es lo que me querías decir?",_ le pregunto tratando de sonar amable y tranquila. Pero por dentro estoy desesperada y sufriendo.

"_Yo… yo…",_ intenta decir. Yo lo interrumpo.

"_Ross si vienes a disculparte por lo que pasó. Ya te dije que no tienes que hacerlo está superado", _miento.

"_Lo sé. Pero además de eso quiero mostrarte algo ya que me cuesta decirlo",_ me dice tomando mi mano. Yo la aparté de él ¿por qué me hace todo más difícil? Él me miro tristemente.

"_¿Cómo mostrarme?",_ le pregunto confundida.

"_¿Podemos ir al piano?"_, me pregunta devuelta.

"_Eeemm sí, por supuesto",_ nos ponemos de pie y caminamos a la sala. Él se sentó en el banquillo del piano.

"_Quiero que escuches esto. Por favor",_ me dice todavía nervioso.

"_Está bien",_ le respondo, me apoyo en el piano frente a él. Comienza a tocar el piano.

_**Every morning after**__(Cada mañana)__**  
**__**I'm the same disaster**__(Soy el mismo desastre)__**  
**__**Every time is Groundhog Day**__(Cada vez la misma rutina) _

_**Tell me, have you moved on?**__(Dime ¿has seguido adelante?)__**  
**__**Am I just a sad song**__(Solo soy una canción triste)__**  
**__**Playing every night and day?**__(Sonando noche y día) _

_**Say, can you read between the lines I'm singing?**__(Dices, ¿puedes leer entre líneas lo que canto?)__**  
**__**Threw away the only chance I had with you**__(Perdí la única oportunidad que tenía contigo)__**  
**__**Maybe you're always gonna be the one I'm missing**__(Tal vez siempre seas la única, estoy perdido)__**  
**__**All I got left are the words that you said**__(Todo lo que me queda son las palabras que dijiste) _

_**Stay with me**__(Quédate conmigo)__**  
**__**Tonight**__(Esta noche)__**  
**__**I want you to**__(Quiero que te quedes conmigo esta noche)__**  
**__**Stay with me**__(Quédate conmigo)__**  
**__**Tonight**__(Esta noche) _

_**Got me on a bender**__(Me tienes en una recaída)__**  
**__**I'm the great pretender**__(Soy bueno fingiendo)__**  
**__**Putting on a masquerade**__(Poniéndome en una máscara)__**  
**__**But when the party's over**__(Pero cuando la fiesta termina)__**  
**__**Alone and getting sober**__(Solo y sobrio)__**  
**__**Yeah, you got me wide awake**__(Sí, tú me tienes despierto) _

_**Say, can you read between the lines I'm singing?**__(Dices, ¿puedes leer entre líneas lo que canto?)__**  
**__**Threw away the only chance I had with you**__(Perdí la única oportunidad que tenía contigo)__**  
**__**Maybe you're always gonna be the one I'm missing**__(Tal vez siempre seas la única, estoy perdido)__**  
**__**All I got left are the words that you said**__(Todo lo que me queda son las palabras que dijiste) _

_**Stay with me**__(Quédate conmigo)__**  
**__**Tonight**__(Esta noche)__**  
**__**I want you to**__(Quiero que te quedes conmigo esta noche)__**  
**__**Stay with me**__(Quédate conmigo)__**  
**__**Tonight**__(Esta noche)_

_**She said**__(Ella dijo)__**  
**__**Don't walk away**__(No te alejes)__**  
**__**Leave what we could be behind**__(Dejemos lo que podríamos haber sido atrás)__**  
**__**Don't leave me standing here**__(No me dejes aquí)__**  
**__**Don't say "not the time"**__(No digas que no es el momento)__**  
**__**So**__** s**__**tay with me**__(Así que quédate conmigo)__**  
**__**Tonight**__(Esta noche)__**  
**_

A estas alturas de la canción, estoy tratando de procesar todo lo que me intenta decir. Él está cantando mirándome a los ojos.

_**Oh, oh**__**  
**__**Can we go back, do it over?**__(¿Podemos volver donde terminamos?)__**  
**__**Can we go back to the start?**__(¿Podemos volver a empezar?)_

Él se pone de pie y toma mis manos. Continúa cantando. Yo estoy demasiado emocionada, no puedo creer que me esté pidiendo volver a intentarlo.

_**Say, can you read between the lines I'm singing?**__(Dices, ¿puedes leer entre líneas lo que canto?)_

Me lleva al banquillo del piano y me siento junto a él. Vuelve a tocar y cantar.

_**Stay with me**__(Quédate conmigo)__**  
**__**Tonight**__(Esta noche)__**  
**__**I want you to**__(Quiero que te quedes conmigo esta noche)__**  
**__**Stay with me**__(Quédate conmigo)__**  
**__**Tonight**__(Esta noche)_

_**She said**__(Ella dijo)__**  
**__**Don't walk away**__(No te alejes)__**  
**__**Leave what we could be behind**__(Dejemos lo que podríamos haber sido atrás)__**  
**__**Don't leave me standing here**__(No me dejes aquí)__**  
**__**Don't say "not the time"**__(No digas que no es el momento)__**  
**__**So**__** s**__**tay with me**__(Así que quédate conmigo)__**  
**__**Tonight**__(Esta noche)_

_**Every morning after**__(Cada mañana)__**  
**__**I'm the same disaster**__(Soy el mismo desastre)__**  
**__**Every time is Groundhog Day**__(Cada vez la misma rutina)_

Cuando terminó de cantar, me quede en silencio observándolo. Él comenzó acercarse y no podía creer que esto estaba sucediendo en realidad. Cerré mis ojos para estar segura que cuando lo abriera no fuera un sueño. Pero antes de abrirlos sentí sus labios en los míos. Comenzamos a besarnos suavemente y se sentía tan bien, tan familiar, tan cómodo. Cómo si sus labios fueran una parte de mí y que extrañaba con todas mis fuerzas. Se me olvidó la razón por la que nos habíamos separado, se me olvidó que tenemos que ser amigos, se me olvidó fingir, se me olvidó todo.

**Espero les haya gustado el capítulo! :) La canción como se habrán dado cuenta es "Stay with me" cuando la escuché pensé de inmediato es perfecta para ellos en este historia.**

**FatimaCaro****: ****Muchas gracias por leer esta historia y por comentar siempre! :) La verdad es que no había escuchado ese rumor. Leí una entrevista de hace poco en que Ross en estos momentos está grabando en Puerto Rico "Teen Beach Movie 2", además está trabajando en los últimos detalles para el lanzamiento del álbum de larga duración y además están preparando el tour para septiembre. Quizás este estresado por eso. Pero no creo que por Austin & Ally ya que ni siquiera están grabando la temporada 4 y por lo visto será después de la gira de septiembre. Pero que este con psicólogo no sé nada.**

**caro. castaner: Siento por haberme demorado, pero solo estuve actualizando más seguido porque estaba en mis vacaciones de invierno. Hoy volví a clases y me demoraré un poco más en actualizar ojalá no tanto tiempo haré lo posible. Con respecto a lo que me pides, las ideas de esta historia las tomo viendo cosas que salen en realidad y de ahí me imagino cómo va el capítulo ahah y embarazar a Laura no lo tenía planeado, me imagino a Ross seguro que es muy tierno como papá pero ahí nos estaríamos desviando en otra historia completamente distinta. De todas maneras algo se puede inventar jejeje todo puede pasar. Gracias por comentar! Y lo que piensas de esta historia estoy totalmente de acuerdo, los desafíos comienzan en realidad cuando se debe mantener una relación.**

**Melly:** **Me hace muy feliz que te guste esta historia! Y tienes razón cuando Laura le dijo que fueran amigos ahí recién él se dio cuenta que no era lo que quería. Gracias por leer :)**

**Bueno, ahora sí que estamos cerca del final. Les quería preguntar si les parece que cuando termine esta historia podría escribir una secuela cuando comiencen a grabar la temporada 4. Seguro que habrá muchas fotos y tweets de ellos juntos y mi imaginación volará nuevamente ahahaha ¿Qué opinan?**

**Gracias nuevamente por seguir esta historia y déjame tú opinión. Un abrazo ^.^**


	16. Chapter 16

**POV Laura**

Pero en cuanto nuestro beso terminó volví a la realidad. He estado tratando de olvidarlo durante las últimas semanas porque él dijo que no estaba hecho para esto, el decidió que fuéramos solo amigos. Y me dolió, sufrí durante días y aun así acepté porque no quería perderlo. Ahora él estaba aquí, me dice en una canción que quiere volver a intentarlo pero ¿Qué cambió? ¿Por qué ahora quiere intentarlo sí la última vez que estuvimos juntos huyó?

Nuestro beso me reafirmó que aún no he podido olvidarlo, que todavía sigo enamorada de él pero ahora tengo otro sentimiento que se apodera de mí.

Y es miedo. Miedo a que me vuelva hacer lo mismo. Miedo a volver arruinar todo. Miedo a perderlo.

"_¿Por qué haces esto?",_ le pregunto afligida mirándolo a los ojos.

"_¿Hacer qué?",_ me interroga confundido tratando entender.

"_¡Esto! Tú me dijiste que fuéramos solo amigos ¡Tú lo dijiste!",_ exclamo dolida.

"_P-porque no me sentía preparado, no quería hacerte daño",_ intenta explicar.

"_¿Y ahora estás preparado?",_ le pregunto queriendo comprender que cambió.

"_Yo… yo no lo sé…",_ dice bajando la mirada.

"_¡Entonces explícame porque me das ilusiones si no estás seguro de lo que quieres_!", le exijo desconcertada por su incapacidad de darme una respuesta clara.

"_Sé que te quiero",_ me dice desesperadamente mirándome a los ojos.

"_Ojalá eso fuera suficiente",_ digo desilusionada por su respuesta anterior al _te quiero_.

"_¿Qué quieres decir con eso?",_ cuestiona. Yo observo su rostro, tiene el ceño fruncido y sus ojos confundidos. Yo inspiro para poder explicarle.

"_No puedo estar contigo si estás dudoso, en cualquier momento puedes volver a huir cómo lo hiciste en New York. Quiero decir ya fue bastante doloroso la primera vez y no puedo arriesgar todo nuevamente. ¡Los dos no podemos! Debemos seguir trabajando juntos y yo no voy a ser capaz de soportar trabajar a tu lado con el corazón roto otra vez",_ le respondo totalmente apenada ante él recuerdo.

Puedo captar que mis palabras tuvieron efecto en él.

Ahora él había vuelto a la realidad.

**POV Ross**

Percibí la tristeza en su voz y en sus ojos. Pude apreciar el dolor que le provoqué aquella vez que fui incapaz de solucionar las cosas y opté por la opción más fácil que fue huir y ser solo amigos. Pero ella tiene toda la razón yo ni siquiera puedo asegurarle que no le haré daño nuevamente, y lo peor de todo es que probablemente lo haga porque no sé qué anda mal conmigo.

Quería gritarle que esta vez sería distinto, que lo intentaría todo por ella. Pero mi conciencia me lo impidió. Tengo que ser realista, en unos días más me voy de viaje otra vez para grabar _"Teen Beach Movie 2", _luego de eso nos vamos de gira nuevamente y quizás en cuanto tiempo estaremos sin vernos. Muchas cosas pueden pasar en todo ese lapso.

Laura tiene derecho a buscar a alguien que pueda estar con ella en todo momento, sentí un fuerte dolor en mi pecho por el solo hecho de pensarlo. Pero ella se merece alguien comprometido, alguien que no le haga daño por sus inseguridades. No se merece alguien como yo.

Arriesgarla a romper su corazón otra vez no puedo permitírmelo.

Y su argumento sobre que arriesgamos mucho es totalmente cierto también. Me imagino lo incómodo y el suplicio que debe ser, verle la cara a esa persona que te dañó.

Me aterró la sola idea de imaginármela observándome con dolor o incluso con desprecio.

Yo no quiero perderla y por sobretodo no quiero que me odie.

Me quedé en silencio un largo rato, por lo menos así se sintió. Ella aún está sentada a mi lado esperando que diga algo, supongo.

"_Lo siento…",_ fue lo único que pude expresar. Ella me mira y suspira.

"_Yo también lo siento",_ manifiesta en un tono de voz más comprensivo.

"_¿Qué haremos entonces?",_ le pregunto, cobardemente debo añadir, dejando la decisión en ella.

"_Dejar las cosas como estaban, intentar volver a ser los amigos que éramos. Tú lo dijiste es lo más fácil y nadie sale lastimado. Lo único que deseo es estar tranquila y tú no me das eso",_ dice con voz segura pero su rostro expresa todo lo contrario ni siquiera me miro directamente mientras hablaba.

"_¿Eso es lo que realmente quieres?",_ le cuestiono sin pensarlo. De repente deseaba que fuera valiente otra vez como lo fue al viajar a New York, que me dijera que no tiene miedo de arruinar todo. Qué esto lo valía.

Pude apreciar en su actitud que deseaba decirme algo más.

"_Lo único que quiero es dejar de sentir este temor a que me dejes otra vez_", dijo casi en un susurro. Cómo todo estaba en silencio pude oírla claramente.

No puedo creer que esté pidiendo que sea valiente nuevamente, ella no lo será porque está atemorizada por exclusiva culpa mía. Y ella merece que yo sea valiente, merece que lo intente.

"_Lau escúchame bien, si hui antes fue porque no supe reaccionar ante todos estos sentimientos por ti. No sé qué se debe hacer cuando se sienten celos, cuando los sentí no me dejaron pensar claramente. Y eso de imaginarte con otro provoca un dolor inmenso en mi pecho. Cuando estamos distanciados siento que me falta una parte importante y eso está lejos de hacerme sentirme bien ¿No se supone que el amor te hace sentir feliz? Pero sólo me siento así cuando te tengo a mi lado. Me di cuenta que cuando reconocí que estaba enamorado de ti, di paso a todas estas emociones que jamás había sentido y me asusté. Y de paso te hice daño a ti",_ le explique sinceramente.

"_Ross… yo no sabía…",_ la interrumpo.

"_No sabías porque no supe cómo hacer las cosas. Nunca lo sé. Siempre arruino todo. Pero por ti quiero intentarlo. Quiero que me enseñes a disfrutar del amor aun estando lejos. Quiero que me enseñes a confiar en el otro. Porque es primera vez que siento algo así por alguien y no quiero sentirlo por nadie más. Quiero estar contigo",_ declaro por fin.

**Y este fue el capítulo, perdón por que sea tan corto pero desde que entré a clases no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir y creo que es mejor eso a que no actualice. Pero estuvo intenso. ¿Logrará Ross que Laura deje su miedo atrás? **

**Volveré a responder por aquí comentarios :)**

**caro. castaner: Ahahaha mi mamá también me pregunta que leo tanto cuando estoy en el celu esperando que actualicen o leyendo algún fanfic! Es bueno saber que no soy la única ahahah gracias por leer :) un abrazo!**

**FatimaCaro: Ayer vi la foto y pensé: nooooooo ¿por qué? ¿por qué? Ahahaha pero luego también entre en razón y dije está solo actuando ahahha Y hoy cuando vi el video ¡me encantó! No vi venir ese final jejejej Con respecto a la pregunta mi canción preferida de R5 actualmente es "Stay with me" me gusta demasiado porque es muy distinta. ¡Gracias por leer! ¿Cuál es tu canción favorita? Un abrazo!**


	17. Chapter 17

**POV Laura**

"_Lau escúchame bien, si hui antes fue porque no supe reaccionar ante todos estos sentimientos por ti. No sé qué se debe hacer cuando se sienten celos, cuando los sentí no me dejaron pensar claramente. Y eso de imaginarte con otro provoca un dolor inmenso en mi pecho. Cuando estamos distanciados siento que me falta una parte importante y eso está lejos de hacerme sentirme bien ¿No se supone que el amor te hace sentir feliz? Pero sólo me siento así cuando te tengo a mi lado. Me di cuenta que cuando reconocí que estaba enamorado de ti, di paso a todas estas emociones que jamás había sentido y me asusté. Y de paso te hice daño a ti",_ me dijo Ross con toda sinceridad, sus ojos no mienten.

Nunca imaginé que él había estado pasando por lo mismo que yo, que el hecho de estar alejados le dolía de igual forma que a mí.

"_Ross… yo no sabía…", _intento decir pero él me interrumpe.

"_No sabías porque no supe cómo hacer las cosas. Nunca lo sé. Siempre arruino todo. Pero por ti quiero intentarlo. Quiero que me enseñes a disfrutar del amor aun estando lejos. Quiero que me enseñes a confiar en el otro. Porque es primera vez que siento algo así por alguien y no quiero sentirlo por nadie más. Quiero estar contigo", _me dijo Ross aclarandome todo.

No vi venir esto, digo él me había dicho que me quería, que se estaba enamorando de mí pero luego cuando mencionó que fuéramos solo amigos caí en cuenta que jamás alguien como él podría sentir algo así por mí.

Sin embargo, todo lo que me había acabado de decir era mucho más profundo y potente. Teníamos más cosas en común de lo que creía.

Para los dos todo esto era nuevo, era intenso, felizmente angustioso, lo que es bastante extraño y esa sensación era lo que nos tenía totalmente aterrados.

Me vuelvo hacía él y miro sus ojos marrones que están esperando que mencione alguna palabra.

"_¿Él amor es tan complicado? ¿O sólo lo somos nosotros?", _le cuestiono de repente con un tono bromista para relajar toda la tensión. Pero en realidad no era broma mi cuestionamiento. Él me dio una sonrisa.

"_Créeme que me lo he preguntado un millón de veces",_ reconoce riendo suavemente.

Una vez que la tensión ya no estaba entre medio de nosotros todo se sentía como antes. Como cuando éramos amigos y nos reímos por cualquier cosa. Se siente bien. Luego repentinamente una idea vino a mi cabeza y quizás exista una solución para esto.

Él me está sonriendo, es lindo ver esa sonrisa.

"_No sé si el amor es el complicado o lo somos nosotros pero quizás si tratamos de no complicarnos tanto podemos llevar esto bien. Podemos ser ¿amigos con beneficios?",_ le pregunto sin creer lo que está saliendo de mi boca. Él me mira asombrado.

"_¿Amigos con beneficios? Laura ¿ya sabes cómo terminan esas películas?",_ interroga. Comprendo claramente dónde quiere llegar.

"_Lo sé, pasan por un montón de problemas hasta que terminan enamorados peeeeero",_ le respondo esperando que comprenda.

"_¿pero?",_ cuestiona sin caer en cuenta.

"_¡Nosotros ya estamos enamorados! ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?",_ le contesto animada.

"_Buen punto",_ dice con diversión.

"_Es perfecto porque podemos seguir siendo amigos y podemos hacer esto_", le digo acercándome a él y lo beso. Sus labios se sienten estupendos, me toma por la cintura y me acerca. Mi corazón late desaforadamente y sin mentir puedo sentir que el suyo también.

**POV Ross**

Mientras nos besamos siento que mi corazón está que se me sale del pecho, si un tiempo atrás me hubieran preguntado qué es lo que más me gusta hacer, hubiera respondido sin dudar tocar la guitarra pero ahora las cosas no eran iguales, existe algo que le hace la competencia y eso es besar a Lau, definitivamente era algo especial, algo que no sientes con cualquier persona ¿Dios cuando me volví tan cursi?

¡Da lo mismo! Solo disfruta. Me dice mi voz interior.

No sé si ser amigos con beneficios sea la solución pero mientras pueda estar con ella hago lo que sea. Laura totalmente lo merece y es quien me hace feliz.

Continúo besando su cuello, ella se estremece y comienza a reír, encontré un punto débil eso bueno.

"_¿Así que cómo funciona esto de ser amigos con beneficios?",_ le pregunto al oído.

"_P-podemos hacer todo lo que hace una pareja de novios pero hay ciertas reglas",_ me contesta con la respiración entre cortada.

"_¿Cuáles serían esas reglas?", _le interrogo con mi frente apoyada en la suya rozando levemente nuestros labios. Ella cierra sus ojos intentando concentrarse y no puedo disfrutar más esto de que mi roce no la deja pensar bien.

"_Eeeemm son cinco reglas esenciales. La primera regla y la más importante es no enamorarse",_ logra decir.

"_Bueno, sabemos que esa regla no corre para nosotros porque ya lo estamos",_ ella asiente y dejo de distraerla para que continúe.

"_La segunda regla es no hacer escenas de celos",_ me dice tímidamente como si tuviera miedo de mi reacción. Está más que claro que los celos ya nos trajeron problemas.

"_Eso nos ahorrará un montón de discusiones",_ le reconozco.

"_¿Estarás bien con eso?",_ cuestiona preocupada. La verdad es que no sé si podré soportarlo pero debo tratar por ella.

"_Aprenderé a manejarlos",_ le digo guiñándole un ojo haciéndola sonreír y tranquilizándola.

"_Está bien. La tercera regla es que no podrás exigir fidelidad",_ dice casi en un susurro la última palabra pero alcancé a escuchar. Inmediatamente me puse tenso ¡no quiero que ella este con nadie más que no sea yo! Aunque suene posesivo. Una cosa es no celarla y otra muy distinta es dejarla estar con otro.

"_Esa no me gustó",_ admito intentando fallidamente no sonar molesto.

"_A mí tampoco me gusta ¡no quiero que estés con nadie más! Así que esta regla tampoco corre", _me dice abrazándome. Yo sonrío ante su demostración.

"_Eres tan linda",_ le digo besando su mejilla.

"_¿Tú no te has visto?_ –me dice sonriente mirándome a los ojos- _eres odiosamente lindo"_

"_Siempre me lo dicen",_ le digo en broma con un tono arrogante.

"_Bájate de esa nube Lynch",_ bromea también. Nos reímos juntos. Me está gustando esto de ser amigos con beneficios.

Pero recuerdo que aún faltan dos reglas.

"_¿Cuáles son las reglas que faltan?",_ le pregunto. Ella deja de reír y se pone a pensar.

"_La cuarta regla es que siempre será un secreto entre los dos y la quinta es que para todo el mundo siempre seremos amigos",_ me dice susurrando como si me estuviera contando un secreto.

"_¿Y eso por qué?",_ le pregunto desilusionado ¿acaso no quiere que nadie sepa que está conmigo?

Ella se percató que no me había caído en gracia las últimas reglas. Suspira y me observa con su carita tierna.

"_Es solo porque cuando dos personas, más aún si son amigos, están en una relación hay más gente que se involucra, como la familia, los amigos en común y si las cosas no funcionan o andan mal todo se vuelve incomodo tanto como para la pareja como para su entorno. Pero los amigos con beneficios no se preocupan de eso porque es algo solo entre ellos_", me explica suavemente y convenciéndome de que tiene toda la razón.

"_¿Así que básicamente podemos besarnos, acariciarnos, estar juntos solo cuando nos vemos, sin que nadie se entere, solo disfrutar, continuar siendo amigos y nada de celos?",_ cuestiono como conclusión final.

"_Exactamente",_ me responde volviendo a besarme suavemente.

Insisto nunca me voy a cansar de estar con ella.

Y haré lo que esté a mi alcance para no perderla.

**Espero les haya gustado el capítulo porque me encanto escribirlo :) Lamento decirles que es el final por el momento. Decidí dejarlo así porque quizás más adelante pueda continuar. De verdad me gustaría hacerlo. De todos modos gracias por leer esta historia que escribí esperando que le gustara a alguien, al principio creí que a nadie le gustó y estuve a punto de dejarlo pero gracias a sus comentarios y su apoyo me dio toda la motivación para seguir. SON LAS MEJORES, ¡en serio! Déjame tú opinión sobre si te gusto este final. Un abrazo virtual gigante y gracias de nuevo ^.^**


	18. Chapter 18

**Así que decidí volver, la verdad es que he tenido muy poco tiempo para escribir pero yo lo extrañaba tanto así que me hice un tiempo y escribí este capítulo rápidamente. Creo que estaba inspirada jejejej Espero que les guste :)**

_**Previamente en Inevitable **_

**POV Ross**

"_¿Así que básicamente podemos besarnos, acariciarnos, estar juntos solo cuando nos vemos, sin que nadie se entere, solo disfrutar y nada de celos?",_ cuestiono como conclusión final.

"_Exactamente",_ me responde volviendo a besarme apasionadamente.

Insisto nunca me voy a cansar de estar con ella.

Y haré lo que esté a mi alcance para no perderla.

**POV Laura**

Ross me besó devuelta con la misma pasión. Así que aquí estábamos nuevamente juntos y disfrutándonos él uno al otro sin complicaciones. La verdad es que se siente bien no tener la presión de una relación seria sobre los hombros.

Si era buena idea o no ser amigos con beneficios tendríamos que descubrirlo durante este camino que estamos comenzando y por el momento es la única solución que se me vino a la cabeza y realmente quiero que funcione porque no puedo estar sin él.

Luego de que entramos en razón y comprendimos que necesitamos aire para poder respirar nos separamos. Él me observó con esos lindos ojos que tiene y yo me estaba perdiendo en ellos…

"_Te amo",_ me dijo suavemente casi suspirando. Yo no podía creer las palabras que habían salido de su boca ¿Él me ama? ¿Es eso posible?

Yo sólo no lo vi venir, nos habíamos dicho te quiero, que nos estábamos enamorando pero _"te amo"_ era otro nivel de sentimientos que yo no había caído en cuenta que también sentía.

Y que él fuera el primero en decírmelo me hizo sentir tan feliz, logró que mi corazón se sintiera tan hinchado de amor _¿Dije bien? _Sí, amor.

Pero mientras pensaba todo esto no me di cuenta que estaba en silencio y no le había respondido nada, su rostro estaba totalmente triste.

"_También te amo",_ le dije besándolo. Él me envolvió en un fuerte abrazo, muy apretado como si tuviera miedo de que me fuera de su lado.

"_Pensé que ibas a salir corriendo",_ me dijo con una risa nerviosa.

"_Creo que debería, ya que los amigos con beneficios no se dicen esas cosas",_ le digo en un tono bromista.

"_¿Estuvo mal entonces?",_ me pregunta preocupado.

"_Ross que da lo mismo ¡estoy bromeando!",_ le digo riendo para que se relaje.

"_Esto no va funcionar. Ya lo arruiné cuando dije que te amo_", me dice aun preocupado y mirando hacia abajo.

"_Hey_ –le digo levantando su barbilla para que me pueda mirar a los ojos_- nuestra situación de amigos con beneficios es bastante especial, como la primera regla de no enamorarse no cuenta para nosotros, decirse te amo está totalmente permitido, además ¡creo que nunca fui tan feliz!"_

"_¿Estas segura? Porque parecía que habías visto un fantasma cuando te dije",_ me dice incrédulo.

"_¿En serio? Lo siento, es que yo no lo vi venir y eres el primero que me lo ha dicho, entonces yo no sabía cómo reaccionar y de repente caí en cuenta que yo también te amaba y que tenía que decírtelo",_ le explico rápidamente. Él ahora tenía una sonrisa enorme en su cara.

"_¿Soy el primero en decírtelo?",_ cuestiona aún incrédulo pero ahora sobre esto.

"_Sí, bueno a parte de mi familia y mis amigas",_ le reconozco.

"_Soy el primero en muchas cosas",_ me dice bromeando.

Yo caigo en cuenta que lo dice por lo que hicimos en el hotel en New York y no puedo evitar sonrojarme.

"_Eso creo",_ le digo con una risita nerviosa. Nosotros no habíamos hablado sobre ese tema, bueno desde que sucedió. Él se comienza a reír también.

"_¿Por qué te pones tan nerviosa?",_ me pregunta acercando su cuerpo y su cara hacia a mí. Nuestros labios están a unos escasos centímetros.

"_No-no estoy nerviosa",_ le respondo tartamudeando. ¡Bueno eso fue tan penoso!

"_¿Segura?", _cuestiona. Puedo sentir su aliento y quiero besarlo tanto. Iba a hacerlo pero justo se alejó.

"_Está bien, estoy nerviosa porque nosotros no habíamos hablado de lo que pasó desde que nos separamos en New York",_ admití. La verdad es que tenía un montón de preguntas que hacerle y además de querer hacerlo de nuevo. _¿Qué? _Fue algo hermoso…

"_¿Y quieres preguntarme algo o decirme algo?",_ cuestiona un tanto confundido.

"_No sé… Sí, no. Talvez",_ respondo nerviosa. _¿Por qué este tema me pone así de nerviosa? _¡Lo odio!

"_Lau lo que pasó fue hermoso",_ me dice utilizando la misma palabra que había pensado para definir eso. Yo no puedo evitar sonreír.

"_¿No estuvo mal?",_ le pregunto tímidamente.

"_Estuvo perfecto… ¿tú crees que estuvo mal?",_ cuestiona ahora devuelta.

"_¡No, no! Solo que como yo nunca lo había hecho antes, no tengo ninguna experiencia…",_ le estoy respondiendo pero me interrumpe.

"_¡Lau fue lo mejor! ¡Tú eres la mejor! Y pude haberlo hecho antes pero hacerlo contigo fue muy diferente", _dice convencido.

"_¿Por qué? Seguro que las otras chicas con las que estuviste sabían mucho más que yo_", le cuestiono sin creer lo que me dice.

"_Porque hacerlo enamorado es totalmente distinto. Se siente distinto… ¿Cómo explicártelo? Te sientes completo, como si fuéramos uno solo, totalmente sincronizados y tienes esa sensación de querer hacer sentir al otro todo tu amor, todo lo que sientes. Más allá de lo físico", _me explica.

"_Estás… estás definiendo todo lo que sentí_", logro decirle. Supongo que yo también sé lo que es hacerlo enamorada. Él me sonríe.

Yo envuelvo mis brazos en su cuello y lo atraigo hacia mí para besarlo apasionadamente. Él inmediatamente me responde pero con más pasión. Cruzo mis piernas en su cintura y él me levanta.

"_¿Qué tal si continuamos esto en tu dormitorio?",_ me pregunta con la respiración entrecortada.

Yo ni siquiera le respondo, vuelvo a besarlo con fuerza. Él lo toma como lo que es, un sí. Me lleva hacia mi dormitorio, sube las escaleras como si nada, abre la puerta con una patada y mientras continuamos besándonos caímos en la cama. Él se saca su polera y me quedo admirándolo por un momento.

"_Te amo",_ le digo. Él me regala esa sonrisa hermosa.

"_Te amo más",_ me responde sin dejar de sonreír.

Me abraza y comienza a besar mi cuello, no puedo evitar reír, me da cosquillas.

De repente siento un ruido de una puerta, viene desde abajo. Nos miramos sorprendidos.

"_¿Oíste eso?",_ le pregunto susurrando.

"_Sí",_ me dice poniéndose rápidamente su polera.

"_¿Laura? ¿Vanessa? ¿Hay alguien en casa?",_ pregunta una voz femenina.

"_¡Es mamá!",_ le digo sorprendida.

"_¿Qué hago? ¿Me escondo?",_ pregunta Ross nervioso.

"_¡No! Somos amigos ¿recuerdas? Ve al baño, yo me encargo",_ le respondo rápidamente.

Trato de arreglarme un poco el pelo ya que estaba bastante desordenado, mamá ni se imagina lo que estaba a punto de hacer, nuevamente. No sé cómo reaccionaría.

Siento unos pasos subiendo la escalera.

"_¿Laura?",_ pregunta ella.

"_¡Aquí estoy mamá!",_ exclamo tratando de sonar casual. Entra en mi dormitorio.

"_Hola cariño ¿Qué hacías que no me contestabas?",_ pregunta curiosa.

"_Nada. No te oí",_ miento. Un ruido viene desde el baño y ella me mira.

"_¿Estás con alguien?",_ cuestiona incrédula.

"_Sí, es-es Ross",_ digo nerviosa. _¡Dios!_ Tengo que hacer esto mejor.

"_¿Qué hace acá? ¿Estaban ustedes…",_ yo la interrumpo antes que lo diga.

"_¡No! Claro que no. Ross solo vino para invitarme a una comida en su casa. Vanessa ya está allá, se ha pasado todo el día en casa de los Lynch. ¿Sabías que le gusta Riker?",_ le pregunto intentando cambiar de tema.

"_¡Estás bromeando!",_ me dice sorprendida y riendo. _¡Bien!_ Funcionó.

"_No me ha dicho nada pero hoy cuando estábamos desayunando sin querer confesó que ha estado hablando mucho con Riker últimamente y cuando le pregunte que desde cuando eran amigos se puso nerviosa y se quemó con el café. Comencé a interrogarla si le gustaba y se levantó de la mesa y me dejó hablando sola",_ seguí contándole. _¡Gracias hermana por sacarme de esta! _Agradecí mentalmente.

"_Hizo la huida evitando el tema ¡totalmente le gusta!",_ dijo mi mamá sonriendo. Ella a veces es tan relajado con estas cosas y es más como una amiga. Papá es un cuento aparte. Para él todavía somos sus niñitas.

"_Lo mismo pensé yo",_ admito. Luego oigo a Ross salir del baño.

"_Hola señora Marano"_, saluda con un tono casual. Definitivamente es mejor que yo actuando. Por lo menos en esta ocasión.

"_¡Hola Ross! Tanto tiempo sin verte ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que me digas solo Ellen?",_ le dice estirando sus brazos.

"_Prefiero decirle señora Marano es más respetuoso"_, le dice abrazándola.

"_¿No es un caballero este chico?",_ dice riendo. Y es él más tierno, lindo, dulce… respondo para mis adentros.

"_Solo quiere quedar bien contigo",_ digo bromeando. Todos reímos.

"_Bueno chicos yo solo iré a dormir estoy muy cansada. Tu padre esta donde un amigo así que llegará más tarde. No los retraso más que les vaya bien en su comida. Dale mis saludos a Stormie",_ dice bostezando.

"_Okey mamá. Buenas noches_", le doy un beso en la mejilla.

"_Buenas noches señora Marano",_ le dice Ross.

"_Buenas noches chicos. ¡Diviértanse!",_ dice animadamente y luego se dirige a su dormitorio.

Me vuelvo hacia Ross, los dos suspiramos aliviados.

"_Eso estuvo cerca",_ le digo ahora un poco más relajada.

"_Creo que me adoraría como su yerno",_ dice con voz arrogante.

"_Si claro",_ le digo rodando los ojos.

"_Lau ¡tú mamá me adora! Todos me adoran",_ me dice guiñando un ojo.

"_Ahahaha no puedo creer ese ego tan grande que tienes",_ le digo bromeando.

"_¡Igual me amas!",_ me dice robándome un beso. Yo me alejo.

"_¡Ross! Cuidado que puede venir mi mamá_", le regaño.

"_Lo siento, no pude evitarlo",_ dice disculpándose. Yo le doy un beso rápido.

"_¡Hey! Pensé que teníamos que tener cuidado",_ reclama.

"_Ahora estamos a mano",_ le digo guiñándole un ojo. El ríe.

"_Bueno ahora nos vamos a mi casa. Tenemos que hacer frente a todos. ¿Piensas que se creerán el cuento de que solo somos amigos?",_ me pregunta no muy convencido.

"_Son testigos de que nuestra relación, si es que puede llamarse así, no andaba bien. Debemos decirles que por el momento decidimos quedar solo como amigos para que sea más creíble_", le respondo.

"_Está bien ¡Vamos hacer esto!",_ me dice tomando mi mano. Le doy un último abrazo antes de volver actuar como amigos, como solíamos serlo, bueno como técnicamente aún lo somos.

No puede ser tan difícil ¿cierto?

**Así que mucho Raura en este capítulo! :D Realmente extrañé esta historia, espero que ustedes también. Si les gustó y quieren que continúe por favor deja un comentario, sería muy feliz! Un abrazo gigante :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Así que durante un rato libre que tuve en el día escribí este capítulo, estoy haciendo lo posible para no abandonar esta historia :) **

**POV Ross**

"_¿Amigos?",_ pregunta Rydel con evidente decepción en su rostro.

"_Sí, es lo mejor",_ Laura le responde intentando sonar seria.

"_Pero ustedes se quieren",_ insiste mi hermana. Tengo muchas ganas de contarle que con Lau en cierta forma estamos juntos y felices pero no se puede.

"_Delly no es definitivo, quizás más adelante las cosas cambian pero por el momento estamos bien así",_ le digo con una sonrisa tratando de tranquilizarla.

"_¿No descartan entonces volver a estar juntos?,_ cuestiona Rydel esperanzada.

"_¡Uno nunca sabe lo que puede pasar!",_ Lau dice sonriendo. A este paso creo que nadie nos creerá que no estamos juntos.

"_Ustedes solo pierden el tiempo separados",_ dice mi hermana rindiéndose y alejándose.

"_Parece que nos creyó",_ le digo a Lau.

"_Totalmente, pero quiere tanto que estemos juntos que me da mucha pena no contarle", _me dice como si estuviera dudando de lo que estamos haciendo.

"_Esta fue tu idea",_ solté sin pensarlo.

"_Ross yo no te estoy obligando ¡los dos estamos en esto_!", dice molesta.

"_Losé, lo siento, solo que es difícil mentirle a mi familia sobre todo porque son los que más quieren que estemos juntos",_ le digo en forma de disculpa. Ella me abraza.

"_Para mí también es difícil pero sabes que es lo mejor, tenemos que probar esto primero por lo menos hasta que comencemos a grabar la cuarta temporada",_ me dice intentando calmarme. Yo me suelto de su abrazo para mirarla.

"_¿Así que esto de amigos con beneficios se termina cuando comencemos a grabar de nuevo?",_ le pregunto para estar seguro si entendí bien.

"_No lo sé, supongo que lo más difícil para nosotros es estar alejados quizás cuando volvamos a vernos todos los días podemos reconsiderarlo",_ ella reflexiona.

"_No puedo esperar para eso",_ le digo robándole un beso rápido y me alejo.

Me dirijo a la sala donde están todos compartiendo. Puedo ver que todos los ojos están puestos en mí y luego en Lau que llega detrás de mí.

"_¿Solo amigo, eh?",_ dice Riker bromeando. Yo no puedo evitar sonreír.

"_Solo amigos",_ le digo tratando de sonar lo más convincente posible.

"_Si claro",_ dice Riker riendo. Yo decido que debo comenzar actuar para poder convencerlos. Rodeo a Lau en mi brazo derecho.

"_¡Por supuesto! Lo hemos sido desde hace años y decidimos que estamos bien así ¿cierto Laura?",_ digo como si fuera la cosa más simple del mundo.

"_Toda la razón Ross",_ responde relajada en mí mismo tono de voz.

"_Ustedes son tan raros. Lo único bueno de esto es que ya no estará esa tensión entre ustedes que había últimamente",_ dice Rocky.

"_Sí, era tan incómodo",_ lo apoya Ratliff.

"_Bueno si ustedes están bien con eso. Yo lo estoy_", dice Vanessa mirando fijamente a su hermana. Seguro está buscando algún indicio de mentira. Lau le da una sonrisa.

"_Ahora que terminó la emboscada ¿podemos volver a la normalidad?",_ les pregunto esperanzado.

"_Sí, tengo mucha hambre",_ me apoya Lau.

"_Ya está todo listo, así que vamos a cenar_", dice mi mamá. Por fin se acabó el interrogatorio.

**POV Laura**

Luego de la comida fuimos a la sala de ensayo de R5 a pasar el rato. Ratliff está tocando la batería locamente. Rocky y Ross están en la esquina guitarreando. Riker le está mostrando a Vanessa su nuevo bajo de cuerdas color neón, no puedo evitar sonreír ante la imagen. Y yo estoy junto a Rydel tocando el teclado.

Rydel comienza a tocar una melodía nueva, escucho atentamente la canción.

"_¿Y esa canción?",_ le pregunto curiosa.

"_Se llama "Easy love" la incluiremos en el EP que estamos por lanzar_", me responde.

"_Me gusta, es optimista",_ comento.

"_Esta canción le mostré a Ross para que se decidiera jugársela por ti",_ comenta ella tratando de sonar casual pero sé que lo hizo para sacar el tema de Ross y yo nuevamente.

"_Oh",_ solo digo. No puedo evitar mirar a Ross, él justo me mira también y me sonríe. Yo bajo la mirada.

"_¿En serio van a rendirse tan fácilmente? Mira cómo te sonríe",_ cuestiona decepcionada.

"_Delly el tiempo dirá como se van dando las cosas. Tienes que estar tranquila porque con Ross estamos bien así",_ trato de convencerla.

"_Está bien, está bien. Pero si vuelven a estar juntos quiero ser la primera en saberlo",_ me advierte.

"_Es una promesa",_ le digo levantando mi mano derecha, técnicamente no le estoy mintiendo, le contaré si es que con Ross decidimos hacerlo oficial.

"_Así que supongo que estarás totalmente bien cuando veas el videoclip de "Heart Made Up On You". Mañana grabamos y Ross tiene que besar a una chica",_ me dice observándome fijamente esperando mi reacción. Bueno, eso no lo vi venir.

"_Por supuesto"_, le digo evidentemente incómoda, Ross no había mencionado nada _¿Por qué no lo hizo_?

"_Suenas como si no estuvieras bien",_ me contradice.

"_Estoy bien, solo es actuación y además no estamos juntos",_ le digo ahora tranquilamente dándole mi mejor actuación.

"_¡Fingiré que te creo!",_ bromea.

"_¡Hey tienes que creerme! -_le digo dándole un suave codazo- _¿Por qué mejor no me muestras esa canción?"_

"_¿Cuál?",_ pregunta confundida.

"_La que están grabando el videoclip mañana",_ le digo sonando obvia. Quiero saber de qué trata la canción para que Ross tenga que besar a alguien.

"_¡Oh claro! pero suena mucho mejor todos juntos _–me dice y luego se dirige a los demás- _chicos Lau quiere escuchar "Heart Made Up On You" ¿Por qué no se la mostramos?"_

"_¡Sí, yo también quiero escucharla!",_ exclama Vanessa animadamente.

"_No lo sé, aún no sale a la venta y se supone que no debemos mostrársela a nadie_…", dice Riker en un tono desconfiado evidentemente bromeando.

"_¡No seas así! Por favoooor",_ le ruega Vanessa.

"_¡Oh está bien! ¿Con esos ojos quién puede resistirse?"_, dice Riker rindiéndose falsamente. Vanessa le da una gran sonrisa. Están coqueteando descaradamente, yo no digo nada porque si digo algo la broma se puede venir en mi contra.

"_No debemos lamentar más que Ross y Laura no estén juntos, tenemos un Lynch y una Marano aquí para reemplazarlos",_ bromea Ratlif apuntando con sus baquetas hacia Riker y Vanessa. Yo comienzo a reír, no fue necesario que dijera algo, Ratliff lo hizo por mí. Vanessa esta sonrojada.

"_¡No escucho la música!",_ exclama ella haciendo como si no escuchó evitando el tema. Todos reímos.

Ratliff golpea sus baquetas marcando el comienzo.

_Got my heart made up on you _**(_Mi corazón está hecho para ti)_**

_ You said what you said **(Dijiste lo que que dijiste)**_  
_ When words are knives it's hard __not to forget _**(cuando las palabras son cuchillas es difícil no olvidar)**  
_But something in my head would't reset **(Pero algo en mi cabeza no se borrará)**_  
_ can't give up on us yet_ **(no puedo rendirme con nosotros todavía)**  
_ no woah (no woah) _  
_ Your love was so real **(Tú amor fue tan real)**_  
_ but pulled me in just like a magnetic field **(me atrajo como una campo magnético)**_  
_ I let you go but something's taking the wheel **(Te dejaría ir, pero algo está tomando mi rueda)**_  
_ Yeah, it's taking the Wheel __**(Sí, tomando mi rueda)**_  
_ Oh Woah _

_ My mind says no **(Mi cabeza me dice que no)**_  
_ you're no good for me, **(no eres buena para mi)**_  
_ you're no good **(no eres buena)**_  
_ but heart's made up on you **(pero mi corazón esta hecho para ti)**_  
_ My body can't take what you give to me **(mi cuerpo no puede soportar lo que das)**_  
_ what you give **(lo que das)**_  
_ got my heart made up on you **(tengo mi corazón hecho para ti)** _

_ Got my heart made up on you **(Tengo mi corazón hecho para ti)**_

_ I should be making a break **(Debería hacer una pausa)**_  
_ up all night thinking of **(Toda la noche despierto pensando)**_  
_ planning my escape **(planeando mi escape)**_  
_ But this insomnia ain't going away **(Pero este insomnio no se irá a ninguna parte)**_  
_ and now I'm back at your place **(y ahora estoy devuelta en tu lugar)**_  
_ Oh No _

_My mind says no **(Mi cabeza me dice que no)**_  
_you're no good for me, **(no eres buena para mi)**_  
_you're no good **(no eres buena)**_  
_but heart's made up on you **(pero mi corazón esta hecho para ti)**_  
_My body can't take what you give to me **(mi cuerpo no puede soportar lo que das)**_  
_what you give **(lo que das)**_  
_got my heart made up on you **(tengo mi corazón hecho para ti)** _

_Got my heart made up on you **(Tengo mi corazón hecho para ti)**_

_ Look what you did, what you did **(Mira lo que hiciste, lo que hiciste)**_  
_ what you're doing to me **(lo que me estás haciendo)**_  
_ You got me searching for the words **(me tienes buscando por palabras)**_  
_ like a silent movie **(como una película muda)**_  
_I cant breathe, I can't see, it's so out of control **(no puedo respirar, no puedo ver, esto está tan fuera de control)**_  
_ But baby honestly my hands are up,__ **(pero nena, honestamente mis manos están arriba)**_  
_I'm letting go go go go **(lo estoy dejando ir, ir, ir, ir)**_  
_ Got my heart made up on you **(Tengo mi corazón hecho para ti)**_

_My mind says no **(Mi cabeza me dice que no)**_  
_you're no good for me, **(no eres buena para mi)**_  
_you're no good **(no eres buena)**_  
_but heart's made up on you **(pero mi corazón esta hecho para ti)**_  
_My body can't take what you give to me **(mi cuerpo no puede soportar lo que das)**_  
_what you give **(lo que das)**_  
_got my heart made up on you **(tengo mi corazón hecho para ti)** _

_My minds **(mi cabeza)**_

_ says no… **(dice no)**_

_ Got my heart made up on you **(tengo mi corazón hecho para ti)**_  
_ (up on you) **(para ti)**_  
_ (up on you) _  
_ Yeah**(para ti)**_

La canción es asombrosa no puedo negarlo. Así que mañana Ross estará besando a su _"chica mala"._ Okey algo está mal conmigo solo será actuación. Creo que ahora entiendo a Ross cuando vio el videoclip de _"Somebody to you"_ ¡pero yo no besé a nadie!

Laura nada de celos _¿recuerdas?_ Son amigos con beneficios no puedes reclamar nada. Me reprendo a mí misma.

"_¡Genial!",_ exclama mi hermana interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

"_¿Y tú Laura qué opinas?",_ pregunta Rydel.

"_Es distinta pero es buena",_ respondo no tan animada como mi hermana. _¿En serio Laura? ¿Es lo mejor que puedes decir? _Me cuestiono a mí misma. Ross me da una mirada confundida.

"_¡Es asombrosa chicos, ustedes suenan genial_!", les digo ahora animadamente sonando más natural y convenciéndolos.

_"¿Cuándo lanzan la canción?"_, pregunta mi hermana.

"_En unos días más y mañana grabamos el videoclip",_ dice Rocky.

"_Sí el director tiene una idea impresionante",_ lo apoya Ross. Sí claro, porque te estarás besuqueando le respondo en mi mente.

"_¿De qué trata exactamente?",_ pregunta Vanessa curiosa.

"_¡Que sea una sorpresa mejor!",_ dice Riker, ella le iba a discutir pero no dijo nada seguro para que no hicieran bromas nuevamente.

"_Bueno tendré que esperar entonces",_ dice resignada.

"_Okey chicos ya es tarde. Mañana debemos levantarnos temprano para grabar y Vanessa y Laura deben regresar a su casa",_ dice el padre de Ross desde la puerta.

"_¡Son las 1:00 am! la noche se pasó muy rápido",_ dice Vanessa sorprendida mirando su reloj de pulsera.

"_Sí ya es hora de irnos",_ le sigo.

Nos despedimos de todos con un abrazo, cuando llega el turno de Ross el me acaricia la espalda disimuladamente.

"_Te amo",_ dice en un susurro casi inaudible.

"_Que disfrutes la grabación mañana"_, le digo en un tono irónico. El me mira confundido, me iba a decir algo pero yo me alejo antes de que pueda hacerlo.

Lo dejo atónito sin entender nada. Sin celos Laura _¡recuérdalo!_ Me reprendo a mí misma.

Bueno ya es tarde para eso.

**¡Los papeles se dieron vuelta! Ahora Lau es la que está sintiendo celos jejeje La canción no se si está muy bien traducida no tuve tiempo para hacerlo yo misma. Espero les haya gustado! Quizás es mucho pedir después que estuve a punto de terminar esta historia pero sus comentarios me motivan siempre a seguir, así que no dejes de revisar :) un abrazo!**


	20. Chapter 20

**POV Ross**

Es temprano por la mañana, estoy sentado en el sofá esperando a todos para salir a grabar. Desde que me levante algo me ha estado dando vueltas en la cabeza. Siento que algo anda mal con Laura. Me explico. Anoche cuando se despidió la noté molesta pero no puedo entender porque. Bueno, mencionó algo sobre que disfrutara la grabación hoy pero aun no logro entender que anda mal.

"_¿Estás bien?",_ pregunta Rocky sacándome de mis pensamientos, no me percate cuando llego a mi lado.

"_Sí, sí solo estaba pensando",_ le respondo.

"_Pareces preocupado",_ afirma sentándose a mi lado.

"_Más bien confundido",_ reconozco.

"_¿Se trata de Laura?",_ cuestiona. Iba a decir que sí, pero no puedo estar hablando de esto con él, ni con nadie.

"_No, eso ya está resuelto",_ miento. No muy bien debo añadir.

"_Te das cuenta que nadie cree eso. Puede que finjamos que sí, pero todos saben que eso no está resuelto"_, dice Rocky muy seguro de lo que está hablando y tiene toda la razón.

"_Vas a tener que creerme porque es así",_ vuelvo a mentir pero está vez lo hago bien.

"_Okey_ –dice levantando las manos en rendición- _¿entonces de que se trata?"_

"_No es nada, voy a estar bien",_ le digo poniendome de pie. Justo llegan los demás para partir, interrumpiéndonos y salvándome de seguir hablando del tema.

"_¿Quién está listo para realizar el gran robo del año?",_ dice Rydel emocionada.

El videoclip tratará sobre una chica de la que estoy enamorado, ella está metida en un lío. Tiene un jefe mafioso que la obliga a ser parte de un robo de una joyería. Y de paso a nosotros a crear una distracción para que puedan hacerlo sin complicaciones. Así que damos un show en plena calle. Luego de una persecución ella y yo huimos en un auto con el botín. Cuando por fin estamos lejos de todo, la miro y nos besamos. Sin darme cuenta me esposa al manubrio del auto y me deja abandonado huyendo con el botín. Ese final creo que nadie lo vendrá venir.

Así que al igual que todos estoy muy emocionado por grabar este videoclip.

**POV Laura**

Básicamente me he pasado todo el día pensando en Ross y en la grabación de ese videoclip. Mis pensamientos han ido desde que soy tan estúpida por estar celosa de algo llamado actuación, algo que yo también hago y es mi trabajo, hasta que si la chica será linda y si besará mejor que yo. Sí, lo sé soy patética.

Lo peor de todo es que no puedo decir nada sobre esto, primero porque con Ross acordamos no hacer escenas de celos debido a lo de amigos con beneficios y segundo porque nadie puede saber que estamos en esto.

Así que en este momento no estoy muy feliz que digamos. Pero se me pasará… eso espero.

Mi celular suena, veo la pantalla y es él. ¿Qué le voy a decir? Me armo de valor y contesto.

"_Hey Lau",_ dice Ross con voz insegura. No habíamos hablado desde ayer cuando me fui de su casa dejándolo sin entender lo que me pasaba. Irónico es que la celosa ahora sea yo y por la misma razón que le reclamé tanto.

"_Hola Ross",_ le contesto en su mismo tono de voz.

"_Quería saber cómo estabas, no he sabido nada de ti en todo el día_", dice preocupado. Me doy cuenta en ese instante que debo ser consecuente con mis actos no puedo estar celosa por algo tan tonto. Además él me ama a mí y se preocupa por mí.

"_Estoy bien, siento haberme ido así ayer",_ me disculpo.

"_Aún estoy un poco confundido sobre eso",_ reconoce e inmediatamente me siento culpable, sobretodo porque se lo que se siente no saber que anda mal.

"_¿Podemos vernos?",_ le pregunto. Esto es mejor hablarlo cara a cara.

"_Sí por supuesto, solo que acabo de llegar de grabar dame un momento para ducharme y nos vemos a las 10 ¿te parece bien?"_

"_Sí bien_ –luego recuerdo que nadie puede vernos- _espera ¿cómo lo haremos para que nadie se entere de que salimos juntos?"_

"_Eeemmm_ –se toma un tiempo para responder_- no quiero que pienses mal…",_ comienza a decir inseguro y se queda en silencio.

"_No voy a pensar mal",_ le prometo invitándolo a continuar.

"_¿Qué te parece la idea de que alquile una habitación de un hotel? Conozco uno que es muy reservado y ahí nadie puede vernos. Pedimos comida a nuestra habitación y podemos ver una película",_ dice con timidez.

"_Me parece muy buena idea. ¿Por qué pensaría mal?",_ le cuestiono aun sin comprender.

"_Bueno, llevarte a una habitación de un hotel suena más bien a que busco otra cosa…",_ me explica y caigo en cuenta a lo que se refiere. Me sonrojo inmediatamente, doy gracias que no puede verme.

"_Aunque no lo creas no lo había imaginado",_ le reconozco.

"_Eres tan inocente, adoro eso de ti",_ dice tiernamente. Yo estoy sonriendo tontamente vuelvo agradecer que no está aquí para verme.

"_Bueno, ve a ducharte rápido que quiero verte_", le digo.

"_¿Quieres verme en la ducha?",_ pregunta bromeando.

"_Ahahahah muy gracioso, quiero verte en el hotel. Aunque ahora que lo pienso eso no estaría nada de mal_", le respondo coquetamente.

"_No me tientes",_ dice con voz provocativa. Oficialmente esta conversión dio un vuelco.

"_¡Yo solo daba mi opinión!",_ exclamo riendo.

"_Okey. Ahora me han dado muchas más ganas de verte. Me voy apresurar, nos vemos a las 10, te mando la dirección por mensaje", _dice rápidamente.

"_Bueno, oye…"_ le digo antes de despedirme.

"_¿Sí?"_

"_Te amo_", digo finalmente. Es primera vez que se lo digo sin que sea una respuesta de un te amo suyo.

"_Yo te amo más linda. Me hace muy feliz oírlo", _responde con cariño.

"_Nos vemos más ratito"_

"_Nos vemos", _se despide y corta.

Él me hace tan feliz, odio ser tan insegura pero no voy a dejar que mis celos tontos arruinen esta noche. Miro mi reloj y quedan dos horas aun para arreglarme, decido que también tomaré una ducha antes de salir.

**POV Ross**

Llegué al hotel antes para dejar todo listo, quiero que esta noche sea muy especial, disfrutarla al máximo porque en dos días estoy partiendo a Puerto Rico a grabar _"Teen Beach Movie 2" _y no veré a Laura en un buen tiempo otra vez.

Pedí comida italiana, ella siempre habla de lo mucho que adora tener ascendencia italiana y que con su familia disfrutan mucho ese tipo de cosas. También traje mi guitarra, ella siempre me ha dicho que adora escucharme tocarla y siempre la pasamos bien cantando. Y aunque sé que es muy cursi y todo, le compre unas rosas.

Le envío un mensaje con el número de la habitación. Diez minutos más tarde alguien golpea la puerta. Cuando la abro me quedo atónito observándola, se ve hermosa. Tiene puesto un vestido negro ajustado y una chaqueta de cuero, con unas sandalias que la hacen ver un poco más alta y además de eso trae su pelo liso y suelto, lleva poco maquillaje pero eso solo hace que su belleza natural resalte aún más. Soy muy afortunado.

"_Wow te ves tan linda que siento que no estoy vestido para la ocasión",_ le digo asombrado. Yo llevo mis típicos jeans desgastados, una polera blanca cuello en V y converses. Ella se sonroja levemente.

"_Tú te ves genial como siempre, da un poco de rabia porque no haces ningún esfuerzo",_ me dice y yo no puedo evitar besarla de inmediato. La beso apasionadamente, la tomo por la cintura y la atraigo hacia dentro de la habitación para poder cerrar la puerta. Cuando estamos adentro recuerdo que tengo las rosas para darle.

"_Espera, tengo algo que darte",_ ella me mira confundida. Voy en busca de las rosas y se las llevo. Ella cuando las ve sonríe ampliamente.

"_¡Ross son hermosas!_", dice ella recibiéndolas.

"_Ya sabes, esto es muy cursi pero últimamente no puedo evitarlo",_ le digo algo avergonzado.

"_Me encantan. ¡Gracias!",_ dice acercándose y dándome un profundo beso.

"_Si esa es tu forma de darme las gracias por cosas cursis creo que haré este tipo de gestos más a menudo",_ le digo riendo.

"_Por mi está muy bien",_ dice sonriendo.

"_Nuestra comida está por llegar",_ le digo invitándola a pasar.

Pedí la mejor habitación del hotel, es muy elegante y tiene de todo lo que necesites.

"_Ross esta habitación es asombrosa, tiene que haberte costado un montón de dinero",_ dice ella preocupada.

"_Lau no te preocupes por eso, el dinero hay que gastarlo en algo, con tanto trabajo creo que nos merecemos algo así, tú lo vales"_, le digo para tranquilizarla.

"_Al menos déjame ayudarte a pagar algo"_, dice y yo niego con la cabeza.

"_Déjame regalarte esto, además que esta habitación no es solo para ti, yo también la voy a disfrutar. Y si recuerdo bien cuando estuvimos en New York tú pagaste la habitación, así que no se habla más del asunto", _le digo convencido cerrando el tema.

"_Pero...",_ intenta decir. Yo la interrumpo.

"_¡Pero nada! Ahora ven acá y dame un beso", _le digo y ella me sonríe, la atraigo más cerca de mí. Le doy un beso suave y profundo.

Un golpe en la puerta nos interrumpe.

"_Servicio a la habitación",_ dice una voz masculina.

"_¡Nuestra cena a llegado!",_ le digo acercándome a la puerta.

"_Iré al baño por mientras",_ dice ella alejándose. Cuando ya no está a la vista yo abro la puerta.

"_Buenas noches joven le traigo su cena, ¿desea que pase a servirle?"_, dice amablemente un hombre mayor de unos 60 años aproximadamente.

"_Puede dejarlo adentro pero yo sirvo no se preocupe"_, le digo de la misma manera.

"_¿Está seguro? Mi servicio es por cuenta del hotel",_ dice respetuosamente entrando el carrito con nuestra cena.

"_Seguro señor, es solo que esta noche queremos estar solos yo y mi novia", _saco dinero de mi bolsillo para su propina y se lo entrego.

"_No es necesario",_ dice él hombre humildemente.

"_Tómelo como un agradecimiento por su amabilidad",_ le digo cortésmente.

"_Muchas gracias joven, cualquier cosa que necesite no dude en llamarme. Que tenga una estupenda noche",_ dice alejándose.

"_Gracias. Buenas noches",_ le digo despidiéndome y cerrando la puerta. Laura sale del baño.

"_¿Así que tu novia?",_ pregunta ella en tono de broma.

"_¿Qué querías que le dijera? Decir que estaba con una amiga sonaba feo_", le digo en mi defensa.

"_Estoy bromeando pero fue lindo escuchar que dijeras que soy tu novia", _ella reconoció.

"_Tú sabes que eso puede ser cierto",_ le digo tomándole sus manos.

"_Y tu sabes que no es la mejor opción en estos momentos",_ responde ella. Odio que tenga razón.

"_Bueno, ¿cenemos? Tengo mucha hambre",_ le digo para cambiar de tema.

"_Eso es una buena idea. ¿Qué pediste?",_ dice curiosa.

"_Un montón de comida italiana",_ le digo animadamente. Ella sonríe nuevamente, alegrándome a mí también. Había Risotto, Lasaña, Espagueti, Raviolis. Pedí de todo ya que no estaba seguro de cual eran sus preferidos.

"_Ross ¡Que delicioso, me encanta! ¿Cómo supiste?", _pregunta alegremente.

"_Tan solo son años de conocerte_ -le digo en un tono obvio- _ aunque como no sabía cuál era tu preferido pedí un poco de todo"_, reconozco.

"_Esto es perfecto",_ dice feliz.

Luego de comer nos tendimos en la cama abrazados.

"_¿Y ahora qué?",_ pregunta ella mientras acaricia mi brazo.

"_¿Quieres ver alguna película?",_ le pregunto de vuelta.

"_Sí, me encantaría",_ responde. Yo tomo el control remoto y prendo la televisión gigante que está en la habitación.

"_¿Qué quieres ver?"_

"_¿Hagamos zapping?"_ **(zapping le llamamos en mi país a ir cambiando de canal de televisión hasta encontrar algo bueno, no sé si se dirá así en otros países :P)**

"_Okey",_ comienzo a cambiar de canal y en Disney Channel están pasando "Austin & Ally", están dando el capítulo cuando nos tuvimos que disfrazar de muchos tipos de películas para un rockumental, Austin y Ally están peleados y al final con una canción se reconcilian y se besan.

"_Es raro vernos en tv. Ese capítulo fue tan chistoso de grabar",_ dice ella riendo.

"_Sí, y es uno de mis preferidos. Ya sabes, fue la primera vez que toqué tus labios"_, le digo. Ella sonríe.

"_Estás todo un romántico Lynch",_ dice bromeando.

"_¿Te das cuenta lo que me haces?",_ le digo en un falso tono enojado. Ella sigue sonriendo.

"_También es uno de mis favoritos, por la misma razón",_ reconoce.

"_Traje la guitarra, ¿recordemos un poco y cantemos_?", la invito.

"_Me encanta cantar contigo",_ dice tiernamente.

Apagué la televisión y estuvimos un buen rato cantando, riendo, recordando anécdotas de las grabaciones de las temporadas pasadas.

"_Esta noche ha sido perfecta",_ dice ella suspirando.

"_Me alegra escuchar eso, era lo que quería", _le digo besando su frente.

"_Lamento lo de anoche",_ se disculpa tímidamente.

"_¿Me puedes explicar que anduvo mal? ¿Hice algo que te molestó?"_, le pregunto confundido.

"_No… solo que yo… es estúpido lo sé",_ dice nerviosa, yo le tomo su mano.

"_¿Sólo tú qué?",_ le invito a continuar.

"_Solo que yo estaba celosa",_ dice rápidamente y suspira.

"_¿Celosa? ¿De quién?",_ cuestiono aún más confundido.

"_De la chica que besaste hoy",_ dice afligida. A la única chica que he besado es a ella y a la actriz del videoclip, ¡espera! ¿Cómo sabe eso?

"_¿Quién te contó?",_ le cuestiono.

"_Rydel…",_ responde suavemente.

"_¿Por qué te anda contando esas cosas?",_ cuestiono enojado.

"_No te molestes con ella. Sólo lo hizo porque estaba intentando comprobar que me importaba lo que tú hicieras. Hice lo mejor que pude para convencerla pero en verdad me sorprendió con la guardia baja, ya que tú no me habías contado nada. Y de repente sentí estos celos", _me responde aun con su voz afligida.

"_Sabes que te amo a ti y que eso era solo actuación. Debiste contármelo"_, le afirmo acariciando sus manos.

"_Lo sé, por eso te digo que era tan estúpido sentirme así. Incluso hasta contradictorio después de todo lo que te reclamé que no debías sentir celos de Bradley. Y no podía decirte nada, recuerda que somos amigos con beneficios",_ me explica.

"_No te sientas mal, te olvidas que estás hablando con el "señor celos", por lo menos tú los manejas mejor que yo_", le digo bromeando. Ella sonríe.

"_En serio lo siento",_ se disculpa nuevamente.

"_Olvídalo, ya pasó. Y me alaga un montón que sientas celos por mí aunque lo entiendo completamente debido a lo guapo que soy_ -le digo arrogantemente haciéndola reír. Pero noto que aún hay algo más que no me ha dicho- _¿hay algo más que me quieras decir?", _le pregunto suavemente. Ella suspira.

"_¿Besa mejor que yo?",_ pregunta tímidamente.

"_Lau ¡que ni siquiera fue un beso! Sólo duró unos pocos segundos y nadie besa mejor que tú",_ le digo sinceramente.

"_Te amo",_ me dice picoteando mis labios.

"_Te amo más más más",_ le digo haciéndole cosquillas. Ella no puede parar de reír.

"_¡Basta Ross, por favor!",_ me ruega. Yo dejo de hacerle cosquillas.

"_¿Y que recibo yo a cambio?",_ le pregunto.

"_¿Qué quieres?",_ pregunta coquetamente.

"_Muchas cosas, y todas te incluyen a ti",_ le respondo de la misma forma.

Ella me besa apasionadamente. Hicimos el amor y juro que me siento aún más enamorado de ella, si eso es posible. Nos quedamos abrazados en la cama.

"_Gracias por hacerme tan feliz",_ le digo besando su frente.

"_Gracias a ti por esta hermosa velada", _dice ella besando mi mejilla.

"_Quería que fuera especial ya que en dos días estaré viajando a Puerto Rico",_ le digo no tan animado.

"_¿Dos días?",_ pregunta ella sorprendida y triste.

"_Sí…",_ susurro.

"_Ross no llevas ni una semana en L.A. y ya tienes que irte",_ dice medio enojada.

"_Lo sé pero no puedo hacer nada, las grabaciones de TBM2 comienzan y durarán alrededor de un mes",_ le explico.

"_Y luego te vas de gira. Además de que estás trabajando para el disco nuevo. Es mucho trabajo Ross",_ me dice preocupada.

"_No puedo hacer nada, es la vida que elegí y es lo que me gusta. Lo único que lamento es que estaré lejos de ti",_ intento calmarla.

"_Por eso planeaste esta noche"_, dice más tranquila.

"_Solo quería estar contigo lo máximo posible y disfrutarte. Aunque nunca será suficiente creo que tengo amor tuyo para un par de semanas"_, le digo besándola y tomando más amor de sus labios.

"_Eso es tan dulce y cursi",_ dice riendo.

"_Y todo es tu culpa",_ le digo haciéndole cosquillas nuevamente.

"_Te voy a extrañar",_ me dice cuando me detengo.

"_Yo también",_ le digo abrazándola. Ni se lo imagina.

Y así nos quedamos juntos hasta que nos dormimos.

**Bueno eso fue mucho amor, mucho Raura. Se van a separar y viene un montón de historia por delante. Estaré actualizando lo más seguido que pueda. Espero les haya gustado ¡déjame saberlo! **

**Por favor revise y follow :) **


	21. Chapter 21

**Lo siento por demorarme en actualizar pero he tenido un montón de pruebas, recién hoy tuve tiempo para escribir. No he tenido muchos comentarios en los últimos capítulos y eso me desanima un poco pero supongo que alguien debe estar leyendo aun, así que aquí está el capítulo… **

**POV Ross**

Así que ahora me encuentro en Puerto Rico, llevo una semana acá. Mi familia estuvo acompañándome los primeros días pero ayer viajaron de vuelta a L.A. y ya los extraño. Hemos estado grabando intensamente y ha sido cansador, sin embargo, ha sido genial reencontrarme con Grace, Garrett y Maia por supuesto. Además es genial poder surfear y aprovechar de tocar mi guitarra en mis tiempos libres.

Ahora estoy en la playa con los chicos del elenco compartiendo un rato. Como ahora todos somos mayores de 18 años se nos permiten salir de noche. Algunos están bailando, otros riendo. Otros consiguieron alcohol y están bebiendo disimuladamente.

Yo por mi parte estoy alejado observando el mar y pensando en Lau y que estará haciendo ahora. No hemos hablado mucho desde que estoy aquí, con eso de ser amigos con beneficios se supone que no debemos estar pendientes el uno del otro pero yo de todas maneras lo hago, estoy la mayoría del tiempo pensando en ella, por lo menos ahora no he hecho nada estúpido que le haga daño, se podría decir que en cierta forma esto está funcionando. De todas maneras saco mi iPhone para enviarle un mensaje, _¿Qué?_ Los amigos pueden preguntarse cómo están…

"_**¿Cómo está todo por L.A? Espero que bien… Solo quería que supieras que te extraño"**_, la última parte se supone que debería omitirla pero es imposible, quiero que lo sepa. Le envío el mensaje.

Pasaron varios minutos y no tuve respuesta ¿qué tan ocupada puede estar de noche que no me responde? Bueno eso de los celos aún estoy aprendiendo a manejarlos, no muy bien ya que me estoy imaginando que puede haber salido por ahí y conocer a alguien que vea lo hermosa que es y quiera arrebatármela. Aunque técnicamente no me la arrebataría porque no es mi novia y odio esto… Okey, quizás lo de amigos con beneficios no está funcionando tan bien…

"_Debes tener un problema serio con la persona que acabas de enviarle ese mensaje",_ dice Maia sorprendiéndome y sentándose a mi lado.

"_¿Por qué dices eso?",_ le pregunto confundido.

"_Porque te veías muy concentrado y algo preocupado escribiendo",_ me explica.

"_No es nada, solo le respondía a Rocky sobre unas ideas de una canción",_ miento. Ella asiente creyéndome.

"_Siempre me sorprende lo enserio que te tomas la música",_ me dice riendo suavemente.

"_Ya sabes es una de las cosas más importantes en mi vida",_ le digo.

"_Lo sé y eso es genial. Ahora me pregunto ¿Por qué estás tan alejado? Se supone que deberías estar compartiendo con los demás, bebiendo un poco, divirtiéndose",_ dice cuestionando mi actitud de esta noche.

"_Necesitaba un poco de tiempo para pensar, de todos modos no tengo muchas ganas de fiestas",_ le respondo ahora sinceramente.

"_Entiendo, me siento de la misma manera"_, dice en un tono de voz cabizbajo.

"_¿Qué te pasa?",_ le pregunto preocupado. Nosotros somos muy buenos amigos y de verdad me preocupa lo que le puede estar sucediendo.

"_¿Te parece si vamos a caminar por la playa y conversamos mejor?", _pregunta.

"_Sí buena idea, ya no siento mi trasero sentado acá",_ le digo bromeando para que sonría. Y lo logro ella río suavemente.

Comenzamos a caminar por la orilla de la playa sin decir nada. Una vez que ya estamos alejados de todos ella rompe el silencio.

"_¿Recuerdas cuando estábamos acá hace dos años atrás? El tiempo pasa tan rápido…"_, dice nostálgicamente.

"_Lo recuerdo, estábamos vueltos locos por estar acá en Puerto Rico, hicimos un montón de cosas divertidas",_ le digo sonriendo ante los recuerdos.

"_Era todo tan fácil en ese entonces"_, dice suspirando pesadamente.

"_Ahora dime ¿Qué te tiene así?",_ le pregunto queriendo saber que le pasa y poder ayudarla.

Ella se toma su tiempo para responder y luego suspira.

"_Con Ramy rompimos",_ dice tristemente. Jamás me lo imaginé ellos se veían muy felices.

"_¿Qué? ¿Cuándo?",_ pregunto sorprendido.

"_Unos días antes de viajar hasta acá",_ responde.

"_Lo lamento… ¿y es definitivo?",_ le pregunto. A veces las parejas se toman solo un tiempo.

"_Sí, lo es. La relación ya no era la misma, los dos cambiamos… Ya no estaba funcionando. Fue una decisión de los dos y sé que es lo mejor pero de todas formas no ha sido fácil",_ responde con su voz quebrada al final.

Yo envuelvo mis brazos en ella para consolarla y ella me abraza devuelta con fuerza.

"_No sé mucho dar consejos sobre relaciones y amor. Pero sé que esto pasará, que el tiempo ayuda mucho y que eres una persona genial, talentosa y muy hermosa, verás que se pondrá mejor",_ le digo intentando hacerla sentir bien.

Ella deshace un poco el abrazo y me queda mirando a los ojos, se comienza acercar a mi rostro y no sé porque no la detuve, solo sé que de pronto nos estábamos besando. De primero fue extraño, por un momento se sintió bien pero luego recordé a Laura y se sintió mal, muy mal. Me separé de ella bruscamente.

"_Esto está mal",_ dije arrepentido.

"_Lo siento… yo solo me dejé llevar por el momento… pero pudiste detenerme",_ dice confusa y avergonzada.

"_No es eso. Yo no sé qué me pasó… Pero…",_ intento decir.

"_¿Pero?_ _No te intereso de esa forma debí suponerlo…_", me interrumpe.

"_¡Exacto! ¡Somos amigos! Yo no puedo estar haciendo esto",_ confesé.

Con Maia siempre nos llevamos muy bien, tenemos mucha química y nos divertimos un montón juntos. Si no estuviera totalmente enamorado de Laura hasta podría haber intentado algo con ella. Pero la verdad es que yo no puedo.

"_Lo sé, disculpa. Me confundí. Soy un desastre…",_ dice tristemente sentándose en la arena. Yo me siento a su lado.

"_Discúlpame a mi igual. Debí haberte detenido pero la verdad es que yo también me dejé llevar", _reconocí.

Ella iba a decir algo pero el sonido de mi celular la interrumpió. Es una llamada. Lo saco para ver y es Laura. La culpa vino a mí de golpe nuevamente.

"_No te preocupes por mí, contesta la llamada. Parece alguien importante",_ dice ella.

Me pongo de pie y me alejo de Maia para hablar tranquilamente, le doy la espalda. Me armo de valor y contesto.

"_**¿Hola?",**_ digo nervioso.

"_**¡Hey! ¿Cómo estás? Preferí llamarte para decirte que no respondí de inmediato porque estaba con Vanessa en su dormitorio y deje mi iPhone en el mío"**__,_ me explica.

Bueno, ahora me siento aún más culpable porque yo estaba imaginándome lo peor de porque no me respondía. Y solo estaba con su hermana mientras yo estaba besando otra chica.

"_**¿Ross estas ahí?",**_ pregunta ella interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

"_**Sí, estoy bien ¿Cómo está Vanessa?",**_ le pregunto para decir algo.

"_**Uhm si está bien ¿Qué sucede? Te noto extraño",**_ cuestiona confundida.

"_**Nada solo ando un poco distraído",**_ respondo torpemente.

"_**¡Eso parece! **_–exclama- _**Así que dime ¿Qué me cuentas? ¿Cómo está Puerto Rico? ¿Mucho trabajo? ¿Has disfrutado?"**_

Esas fueron muchas preguntas y solo me hicieron sentir aun peor.

"_**Puerto Rico está bien, un montón de trabajo pero ahora estamos en una pequeña fiesta en la playa con el elenco",**_ me las arreglo para decir.

"_**¡Eso es genial! Aprovecha de disfrutar mucho. Ahora no te interrumpo más, ve a compartir. Yo iré a dormir estoy agotada. Solo quería que supieras que también te extraño y que te amo",**_ dice dulcemente.

Si no fuera por este remordimiento que no me deja hablar, ni pensar me quedaría conversando con ella toda la noche.

"_**Te amo también y descansa", **_me las arreglo para decir nuevamente…

"_**Dale mis saludos a Maia, Grace y los demás",**_ dice amablemente. Otro golpe de culpa.

"_**Okey, adiós",**_ le digo despidiéndome.

"_**Adiós"**_**,** dice y corta.

Me quedo ahí parado un momento pensando que decirle ahora a Maia pero la verdad es que no se me ocurre nada. Sólo sé que esto estuvo mal y que la excusa de que solo somos amigos es bastante mala. Ella no tiene idea sobre lo mío con Laura, y tampoco puede saberlo.

"_Yo voy a volver a la fiesta, Grace me envió un mensaje preguntando dónde estoy"_, dice Maia detrás de mí.

"_Oh está bien. Yo volveré al hotel"_, le digo rápidamente.

"_No tienes por qué hacerlo aún es temprano",_ me dice un poco decepcionada.

"_Estoy cansado… Y creo que es lo mejor que puedo hacer en estos momentos",_ le explico.

"_Ross sobre lo qué pasó, no porque seamos amigos estuvo mal, no quiero que las cosas se pongan incómodas entre nosotros ahora",_ dice nerviosamente.

"_¿Te puedo pedir un favor?",_ le pido algo nervioso.

"_Sí",_ responde esperando lo que quiero.

"_¿Podemos hacer cómo que nada pasó? Y no le cuentes a nadie ¿por favor?",_ le pregunto y pude ver la decepción en sus ojos.

"_Bueno que va ser difícil fingir que nada pasó pero lo intentaré y no le contaré a nadie no te preocupes",_ me responde.

"_Gracias",_ le digo suspirando.

"_Está bien ahora me voy mejor. Nos vemos mañana",_ dice alejándose.

"_Nos vemos…",_ me despido.

Me quede otro rato más ahí en la playa alejado de todo antes de volver al hotel.

No he podido dormir pensando en lo difícil que debe ser para Maia ser rechazada luego de haber rompido recientemente con Ramy y la culpa sobre lo sucedido me está consumiendo… yo me dejé besar y hasta se sintió bien antes de recordar a Lau. Y eso es lo que me tiene más confundido ¿Debo contarle a Lau lo que pasó? Yo no podría soportar saber que ella besara a otro chico pero creo que esperaría que me dijera porque odio la mentira. Pero por otro lado Laura sintió celos por la chica que besé en el videoclip, y esto definitivamente no se compara a eso. Sería peor.

No sé qué hacer. Será una larga noche.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté temprano para continuar con las grabaciones. Con Maia actuamos como si nada sucedió pero de todas formas igual fue un poco incómodo. Pero trabajo es trabajo y debemos ser profesionales.

Durante la tarde tuve un tiempo libre y aproveche de estar solos mi guitarra y yo. Eso me relaja y me ayuda aclarar la cabeza. Garrett vino un momento a ver qué estaba haciendo y le pedí que me tomara una foto. Luego de conversar un rato él se fue. Tomé mi iPhone y subí la foto.

**POV Laura**

Estuve todo el día muy ocupada, tengo planeado un viaje para este fin de semana a Canadá y tuve que dejar todo listo para poder ir. Luego en la noche acompañé a Vanessa a una pequeña fiesta con sus amigos y ahora por fin estoy en mi dormitorio descansando. Son las 4 am. Reviso mi twitter antes de dormir escuchando un poco de música. Veo un tweet de Ross de instagram.

"**RossR5: Voy a escribir una buena canción sobre ella. Instagram p/rApEIFvt_G/" **

Antes de abrir la foto pensé que quizás podría estar escribiendo una canción sobre mí. Pero es una foto de él y su guitarra, seguro la canción es sobre ella. Me río para mis adentros, debí imaginarlo. Él y su guitarra, si no fuera un instrumento musical estaría muy celosa jajaja

De fondo suena "Whish you were here" de Pink Floyd y como no deseo otra cosa que ver a Ross, escribo un tweet.

"**lauramarano: We're just two lost soul swimming in a fish bowl, year after year… Wish you were hereeee (aquí habían emojis de corazones, una niña, un niño surfeando, una luna, un sol, un volcán no pude evitar imaginarme que era para él)" (Traducción: **_Sólo somos dos almas perdidas nadando en una pecera, año tras año. Deseo que estuvieras aquí)_

Hoy no he sabido nada de él en todo el día, solo espero que capte el mensaje. Ayer cuando hablamos lo noté tan extraño solo espero que todo esté bien.

Pero tengo un presentimiento de que algo está pasando.

Y no es algo bueno.

**Y ahí está! ¿Lo vieron venir? Eso de que Maia terminó con Ramy lo leí por ahí y creo que es verdad pero no puedo asegurarlo, y esto es ficción sólo sé que eso hizo imaginarme este capítulo. Los tweet son reales, obviamente yo los interpreté a mi manera. Ah! Y para el invitado que me pregunto sobre si podría traducir esta historia me encantaría pero sería un enorme trabajo que me tomaría mucho tiempo que no tengo :/ De todas maneras espero les haya gustado este capítulo! Sé que pasó algo malo pero hay que poner un poco más de emoción en esta historia. Deja un comentario y hazme saber lo que piensas, me pone muy feliz. Un abrazo :) **


	22. Chapter 22

**¡Esta historia pasó los 70 comentarios! Permítanme estar feliz jejeje gracias de verdad por seguir leyendo y gracias a todas las que me hacen saber lo que piensan sobre ella y como va… Me motiva a escribir, así que me hice un tiempo para escribir este capítulo lo antes posible. Espero les guste :) **

**POV Laura**

Bueno mi presentimiento de que algo anda mal con Ross está oficialmente confirmado. Han pasado dos días y no tengo ninguna noticia sobre él. Intenté esta mañana hablar con él pero su celular estaba apagado. Luego le envié un mensaje preguntándole si algo andaba mal y no ha habido respuesta. Y en su twitter no ha escrito nada, bueno hace un tiempo que lo está utilizando muy poco.

Un rato después y como si una fans leyera mis pensamientos le escribió en twitter **"RossR5: deberías decir hola más a menudo"**. Y él respondió **"Lo intento… Hay mucho pasando por mi cabeza". **

Sí, le respondió a una fans y a mí aún es incapaz de responderme. Sea lo que sea que está pasando no merezco que me ignore así.

Comencé a responder algunos tweets, el cariño de la gente siempre me anima mucho. Pero cómo si no fuera suficiente una fans me pregunta **"¿Ya no te gusta R5 más?",** no sé qué pasa, es como si fuesen adivinos pero que esté un poco enojada con Ross no significa que no me guste R5, adoro a esos chicos. Así que sólo respondo **"¡Vamos! R5 = (emoji con corazones)".**

Decido que esto no me va afectar más. La idea de ser amigos con beneficios era dejar estas preocupaciones de lado, y eso haré.

Sobre mi viaje a Canadá de este fin de semana, era para ir al _"Festival Osheaga 2014",_ estará Vance Joy uno de mis cantantes favoritos. Intenté arreglar todo para poder viajar pero no iba a ser posible ya que tenía algunos compromisos. Pero ahora definitivamente siento que debo ir. Luego veré como arreglo todo.

Me dirijo a la cocina hacia dónde está mi mamá cocinando el almuerzo para comunicarle mi decisión.

"_Hola cariño",_ me saluda cuando me acerco a ella.

"_Hola mamá ¿Qué cocinas?",_ le pregunto para empezar una conversación casual. Luego le cuento la decisión del viaje.

"_Una Lasaña casera hace días que tengo ganas de comer esto"_, me responde. No puede evitar recordar el día en que Ross me sorprendió con comida italiana_. ¡Saca esos pensamientos de tu cabeza!_ Me reprendo a mí misma.

"_¡Que delicioso!",_ le digo. Me tomo un tiempo para contarle lo del viaje, iba a comenzar hablar pero ella me interrumpe.

"_Lau sobre tu viaje a Canadá y tus compromisos, logré postergarlos. ¡Así que podrás ir a ver a ese cantante australiano que tanto hablas!",_ me dice animadamente.

"_¿Podré ir a ver a Vance Joy? ¡Mamá eres la mejor!",_ le digo abrazándola. Esto definitivamente es una señal de que el destino está a mi favor.

"_Sí, sí. Pero vas con tu hermana"_, me dice.

"_¡Esto va ser grandioso!",_ exclamo feliz. Vanessa se acerca a la cocina.

"_Ya le contaste supongo"_, dice riendo dirigiéndose a mi mamá.

"_¡Sí me contó! Vanessa esto será épico"_, le digo animadamente.

"_¿Por qué estás tan eufórica? No es primera vez que vamos a un festival"_, cuestiona curiosa por mi actitud. Y creo que esta vez es diferente a las otras porque deseo desesperadamente distraerme de todo.

"_¡No seas aguafiestas hermana!",_ le digo sonriendo. Ella solo me da su mirada de sé-que-algo-está-pasando. Mamá solo ríe.

Tengo un buen presentimiento sobre esto.

**POV Ross**

Han pasado dos días desde el incidente de la playa con Maia y bueno he sido incapaz de contarle a Laura e incluso incapaz de poder hablar con ella.

He estado pensando mucho que hacer, tenía planeado contarle cuando fuera a los _"Teen Chocie Awards"_ ya que en persona sería mucho mejor y no faltaba tanto para ese día. Pero resulta que ayer nos informaron que sería imposible ir. No habrá viaje para ir al show, no podré estar en el cumpleaños de Rydel y no podré ver a Laura.

Así que es uno de esos momentos en que no quiero saber nada de nada. No quiero estar acá, extraño mi familia y mi casa.

Alguien golpea la puerta de mi habitación.

"_Ross ¿estás ahí?",_ pregunta una voz femenina.

"_Sí, adelante",_ respondo. Aparece Maia.

"_Hey, ¿cómo estás?",_ dice algo preocupada.

"_Bien dentro de lo que se puede",_ le respondo.

"_Siento que no puedas estar en el cumpleaños de tu hermana"_, me dice comprensivamente.

"_Gracias Maia",_ le agradezco. Ella se sienta a mi lado.

"_¿Y es solo eso lo que te tiene así?",_ me pregunta todavía preocupada.

"_Sí, tenía muchas ganas estar con ella en su cumpleaños",_ le miento claramente no es solo eso.

"_Me imagino... Pero presiento que hay algo más",_ afirma.

"_Tal vez",_ le reconozco.

"_Ross puedes confiar en mí. Somos amigos… y quizás te puedo entender más de lo que piensas",_ me dice amablemente. Y decido que tengo que conversar esto con alguien o voy a explotar.

"_Está bien… _-me tomo mi tiempo para hablar-_ Quiero estar en el cumpleaños de mi hermana porque extraño a mi familia y mi casa… Y también hay alguien más a quien extraño y tenía muchas ganas de ver… Porque necesitaba tanto hablar con ella",_ me corto ante lo que le estaba confesando, dije más de lo que debería haber dicho.

"_Así que hay alguien más…",_ dice no muy sorprendida.

"_No debí haber dicho eso",_ me disculpo.

"_Ross está bien, ahora entiendo porque actuaste así la otra noche. Yo quería decirte que solo me confundí, creo que lo de Ramy me tiene mal pero ahora tengo todo claro, nosotros somos amigos y así quiero que siga siendo",_ me dice sinceramente.

"_Gracias por entender, de verdad siento lo de tú y Ramy",_ le digo.

"_Gracias estaré bien, como tú dijiste es solo cosa de tiempo… Y sobre lo que pasó quédate tranquilo yo no le diré a nadie. Así que esa persona no se enterará de nada",_ me asegura.

"_Ese no es el problema, creo que tengo que decirle de todas maneras pero no sé cómo_", le digo la verdad.

"_Y supongo qué quieres decírselo en persona por lo tanto te queda tiempo aún para contárselo", _adivina ella.

"_Sí pero que hago mientras tanto, soy incapaz de hablarla me siento culpable",_ digo frustrado.

"_No te preocupes por eso ahora, y no te sientas culpable puedo notar que la quieres de verdad lo que pasó no fue nada, ella lo entenderá cuando le expliques. A la que odiará será a mí",_ afirma tristemente.

"_Ella no te odiará, te conoce y te adora",_ le digo para tranquilizarla pero eso fue mucha información.

"_¿Me conoce?",_ dice sorprendida abriendo ampliamente sus ojos.

"_Sí, pero no diré nada más. Ya hablé demasiado"_, le digo nervioso.

"_Okey no insistiré más, pero sobre lo de tu familia quiero que sepas que lo entiendo completamente y quiero que sepas que eres muy afortunado. Los extrañas de la misma manera que yo extraño a mi familia pero cuando terminemos de grabar la película te irás de tour con ellos, yo en cambio estoy lejos de mi país, de toda mi familia, de mi casa. Cuando vuelva tengo solo a mi perrito esperándome y antes tenía un novio ahora ya no",_ me cuenta y realmente me sentí mal por ella.

"_Lo siento, yo quejándome acá y tienes problemas peores",_ le digo disculpándome.

"_No lo sientas, no son problemas es mi realidad solamente no quiero que me tengas lastima. Yo he conocido mucha gente, tengo amigos asombrosos en este país y estoy trabajando en lo que más amo que es actuar. Soy muy agradecida por todo eso, solo quiero que veas lo afortunado que eres también",_ me aconseja.

"_Lo entiendo. Gracias por escucharme y por darme un buen consejo. Eres una buena amiga",_ le digo abrazándola.

"_Lo sé, lo sé. Ahora llámala a ella y dile lo mucho que la quieres, debe estar preguntándose qué pasa y no saber qué es lo que está mal es una sensación horrible",_ me sugiere.

"_Lo haré, gracias de nuevo",_ digo sinceramente.

"_Bueno ahora que está todo claro me siento mucho mejor, iré ahora donde Grace que seguro debe estar preguntándose donde estoy ¡esa chica no puede vivir sin mí! _–exclama riendo- _y hazme caso llámala"_

"_Estoy marcando su número"_, le digo sacando mi iPhone. Ella sonríe.

"_Muy bien. Adiós",_ dice agitando su mano y saliendo de la habitación.

Menos mal se solucionó todo con Maia, eso me deja un poco más tranquilo. Su vida es mucho más difícil que la mía. Con mi iPhone en mi mano abro twitter, y escribo.

"**rossR5: La gente tiende a ser tan sensible con problemas irrelevantes", **me incluyo totalmente.

Ahora llego el momento de enfrentar a Laura. Si estoy tan nervioso ahora que es por teléfono me imagino como será cuando la vea.

Me armo de valor y marco su número. Aun no estoy muy seguro de lo que voy a decir.

"_**¿Hola?",**_ contesta ella.

"_**Hey ¿cómo estás?",**_ le pregunto para iniciar la conversación.

"_**Bien Ross ¿y tú?"**_, pregunta con voz fría. Ella lo sabe, ella lo sabe me digo a mí mismo.

"_**Bien eso creo",**_ le contesto nervioso.

"_**¿Qué necesitas?",**_ pregunta de la misma manera fría que antes. Duele bastante escucharla así.

"_**Yo… yo solo quería saber de ti, te he extrañado",**_ me las arreglo para responder.

"_**¿En serio? No parecía realmente que me extrañabas ignorándome estos últimos días"**_, dice suavizando un poco más el tono de su voz. Pude notar un poco de tristeza en ella. No lo sabe, es solo porque no le he contestado sus llamadas.

"_**Lo siento por eso. Sólo que he tenido un montón de cosas pasando por mi cabeza",**_ le intento explicar.

"_**Bueno eso no es excusa para hacer como si no existo, he estado muy preocupada por ti. Pero eso no sirve de nada por qué lo que obtengo a cambio es tu total indiferencia. Pero está bien ya entendí que pierdo mi tiempo, tú estás en una isla tropical, yendo a fiestas, pasándolo bien. Así que yo haré lo mismo, la pasaré bien y no me preocuparé más **_–me dice rápidamente algo enojada y yo me quedé en silencio procesando todo lo que dijo- _**¿vas a decir algo?"**_

"_**Yo lo siento",**_ solo logro decir. Ella suspira

"_**Está bien Ross, olvídalo. Se supone que estás cosas no deberían pasar, se supone que no somos nada. Lo siento también",**_ ella dice suavemente.

"_**Pero somos algo",**_ le contradigo.

"_**Sí, somos amigos. Y no deberíamos estar discutiendo",**_ me dice frustrada.

"_**Pero no estamos discutiendo",**_ le vuelvo a contradecir.

"_**¿En serio Ross? De mi parte lo estaba haciendo sino lo notaste",**_ me cuestiona.

"_**Te amo",**_ le digo sin pensarlo. Ella vuelve a suspirar.

"_**Yo también…",**_ dice suavemente.

"_**Te prometo que no lo volveré hacer"**_, le digo.

"_**No prometas nada. Vamos a olvidarnos de esto y comenzaremos actuar como amigos"**_, me dice tranquilamente.

"_**¿Eso significa que ya no somos amigos con beneficios?"**_, le pregunto sorprendido y dolido.

"_**Yo no he dicho eso. Sólo que debemos actuar como amigos ya que no estamos juntos**_", me explica suavemente.

"_**Está bien, eso haremos entonces"**_, le digo no tan convencido.

"_**Bueno así que aclarado esto tengo algo que contarte"**_ dice un poco más animada. Yo aún estoy procesando todo lo que me ha dicho.

"_**¿Qué seria?"**_, le pregunto tratando sonar animado como ella.

"_**¡El fin de semana iré a Osheaga 2014!",**_ exclama.

"_**¿Eso es en Canadá?"**_, le pregunto.

"_**¡Sí! Mi mamá logró posponer mis compromisos, así que podré ir"**_, me cuenta.

Ella irá a otro país, conocerá gente, conocerá chicos, mientras nosotros somos solo amigos. Pero debo estar contento por ella, debo confiar en ella y debo estar bien con eso.

"_**Eso es genial, me alegro mucho por ti",**_ le digo animado.

"_**Muchas gracias"**_, dice feliz.

Alguien golpea la puerta de mi habitación.

"_**Espera un momento están golpeando"**_, le digo a Lau.

"_**Okey",**_ responde ella. Me dirijo abrir la puerta. Es Garret.

"_Hey Ross es hora de la cena",_ dice.

"_Okey gracias voy en un momento"_, le respondo. Él asiente y se va. Vuelvo a la llamada.

"_**Tengo que irme"**_, le digo a Lau.

"_**Oh claro. ¿Estamos bien entonces?",**_ pregunta.

"_**Sí muy bien"**_, le respondo pero en mi interior no se siente así para nada.

"_**¡Genial! Luego hablamos. Te quiero",**_ dice despidiéndose.

"_**Sí luego hablamos adiós",**_ me despido y corto. Ella me dijo te quiero y _¿qué pasó con él te amo? _

Esa noche me costó mucho dormirme, cuando lo logré tuve una pesadilla. Laura estaba en el festival bailando con un chico alto y guapo. Ellos bailaban cerca y luego se besaban apasionadamente. Desperté con mucha pena y rabia. Esto está mal, mis malditos celos hasta en los sueños me asechan.

Saco mis audífonos para escuchar un poco de música y relajarme. Miro el reloj y son las 6 am. Abro twitter y escribo.

"**rossR5: No hay descanso para los malvados"**

No creo que pueda volver a dormir.

**¡Y eso fue! Hubo un total cambio de actitud en Laura espero les haya gustado jejeje los tweets como siempre son reales y son los que hacen que me vaya imaginando la historia. Con respecto a Maia siempre me he imaginado que con Ross son amigos. Bueno, gracias de nuevo por seguir leyendo y déjame saber lo que piensas! Me hace feliz! Así que revise por favor. Cariños :D**


	23. Chapter 23

**POV Laura**

Por fin me encuentro en Canadá, el festival ha sido asombroso, me he olvidado de todo y he disfrutado de no ser reconocida. Ahora viene la presentación de Vance Joy que era la que estaba esperando.

Con Vanessa cantamos y bailamos hasta más no poder. Subí algunos videos a Instagram del festival. Mientras revisaba mi celular tenía un mensaje de Ross de hace una hora, no me había percatado.

"**¿Qué tal el festival? Espero que lo estés disfrutando, baila mucho por mí. Besos",** le respondo inmediatamente.

"**¡Genial! Hace mucho que no me la pasaba tan bien, he bailado mucho. Espero que todo esté bien por allá. Un abrazo",** lo envío y guardo nuevamente mi iPhone en la cartera.

"_¿A quién le escribías?",_ pregunta mi hermana curiosa.

"_A Raini me preguntaba qué tal el festival",_ miento.

De repente un chico de rasgos asiáticos, cabello oscuro, piel bronceada, bastante lindo se acerca a nosotras. Lleva puesto unos jeans, converses y una sudadera que le dejaba mostrar sus brazos tonificados. Sí, muy guapo.

"_Disculpen chicas ¿Me podrían decir que hora es? Mi celular se descargó"_, nos dice mostrando su iPhone apagado.

"_Sí claro_ –veo la hora en mi iPhone que tenía en mis manos- _son las siete de la tarde"_, le respondo amablemente.

"_Muchas gracias. Me llamo Jordan"_, se presenta.

"_Soy Vanessa y ella es mi hermana Laura",_ dice mi hermana sonriendo.

"_Las hermanas Marano, un gusto conocerlas",_ dice sonriéndonos.

"_¿Nos has visto en la televisión?",_ le pregunto curiosa.

"_Claro, pero soy actor también en este momento hago un pequeño papel en "The fosters"_, me responde.

"_¿En serio? Por eso te encontraba cara conocida"_, le dice Vanessa.

"_Sí, nos cruzamos un par de veces en los estudios de ABC, sin embargo a Laura no la había visto nunca en persona, eres mucho más linda",_ dice sonriéndome, no pude evitar sonrojarme.

"_Oh gracias"_, digo avergonzada. Vanessa sonrió.

"_¿Estás solo?",_ pregunta mi hermana ahora curiosa.

"_Ando con unos amigos pero fueron a comprar cervezas yo me quedé acá no quería perderme a Vance Joy_ –Nos explica- _¿Les molesta si me quedo con ustedes? Puedo ver que disfrutan su música al igual que yo"_

"_¡Por supuesto!"_, exclama Vanessa dándome otra sonrisa. Sé lo que está pensando.

Disfrutamos del resto del show, luego acompañamos a Jordan a buscar a sus amigos.

"_¿Así que de dónde eres? Evidentemente no eres de Canadá ni de Estados Unidos"_, le pregunta Vanessa para iniciar una conversación.

"_Australia",_ responde rápidamente.

"_Lo suponía por el acento pero no quería equivocarme"_, le dice mi hermana.

"_¿Así que conoces a Maia?"_, le pregunto. Ella también es australiana.

"_Sí, nos conocemos de pequeños. Tenemos un gran grupo de amigos, todos actores australianos, somos como una pequeña familia",_ nos cuenta.

"_Eso es genial",_ le digo sonriendo.

"_Sí seguro Maia hubiera venido con nosotros pero está en Puerto Rico grabando TBM2"_, me continúa diciendo.

"_Oh lo sé, Ross también está allá"_, digo inmediatamente.

"_Perdona que te pregunte pero ¿ustedes están juntos?",_ pregunta tímidamente. Mi hermana me observa atentamente esperando mi respuesta. Esta pregunta siempre sucede, antes era más fácil responderla porque no tenía que mentir.

"_N-no, sólo, sólo somos amigos"_, digo torpemente. Lo que claramente sonó como una mentira.

"_Disculpa la pregunta, sólo tenía curiosidad"_, dice arrepentido.

"_No te preocupes, ya estoy acostumbrada"_, le digo para tranquilizarlo.

"_Solo son amigos",_ dice mi hermana para apoyarme. Él sonríe ampliamente.

"_¡Jordan!"_, una voz femenina grita hacia donde estamos nosotros. Es una chica rubia, alta, bastante bonita. Viene acompañada de dos chicos, uno de pelo oscuro y rizado y otro un poco más bajito de pelo oscuro con una chica delgada y de pelo oscuro también que perfectamente podría ser modelo, están tomados de la mano así que asumo que es su novia.

"_¡Hey! Conozcan a Vanessa y Laura"_, les dice apuntando hacia nosotras.

"_Hola",_ saludamos al unísono con mi hermana.

"_Esta es Marny_ –dice apuntando a la chica rubia_- este es Charles_ –apunta al chico de pelo rizado_- y este es Tom y su novia Janelle _–apuntando a los chicos tomados de la mano- _y sí, todos somos australianos"_, dice riendo.

"_¡Un gusto conocerlas!",_ dice Marny alegremente.

"_Perdona pero tu cara me es muy familiar",_ le dice Vanessa. Yo ahora que me fijo bien también me es familiar.

"_Seguro es porque actuaba en la serie "¿Por qué a mí?", esa serie te va perseguir por siempre",_ bromea Charles.

"_¡Oh sí! Hacías de Taylor. Maia también actuaba ahí. Me encantaba esa serie cuando era chica, me hacías mucho reír"_, dice Vanessa.

"_¡Gracias! pero es cierto ¡esa serie me persigue! han pasado 7 años y la gente todavía me reconoce",_ dice ella bromeando también.

"_Bueno que les parece si vamos a bailar ¡esto es un festival!"_, exclama Janelle.

"_¿Vienen con nosotros?",_ nos invita Marny.

"_Claro ¿Por qué no?",_ le digo alegremente. Siempre es bueno conocer gente y más aún actores.

La pasamos muy bien todos juntos, estos chicos son todos muy simpáticos. Estábamos bailando todos en un gran grupo. Bebí un poco de cerveza, no estoy muy acostumbrada a beber así que me hizo efecto rápidamente. Jordan se acercó a bailar a mi lado, realmente era un chico agradable.

"_Me alegro mucho de haberte conocido"_, me dijo sonriendo.

"_También yo ¡el mundo es tan chico!"_, exclamé.

"_Oh si, de alguna u otra forma nos hubiéramos terminado conociendo. Conozco a Ashley la mejor amiga de Raini actúa conmigo en "the fosters", pero el destino quiso que nos conociéramos acá"_, me continúa diciendo. Creo que le gusto a este chico. Puedo notar que Vanessa nos está mirando de reojo.

"_¡Cosas del destino! ¿Así que haces algo más aparte de la actuación?",_ le pregunto para cambiar de tema. Era halagador que le gustara, además que es muy guapo pero yo no puedo estar coqueteando.

"_Sí, un poco de todo. Canto, toco la guitarra, hago surf, ando en skate, y lo mejor que hago es bailar",_ me cuenta. Bueno algunas de sus características me recordó a ya saben quién…_ Ross_. Pero se suponía que este viaje era para distraerme de todo lo que tenga que ver con él así que tiro lejos su recuerdo.

"_Eso es un montón de cosas. Yo solo canto, toco piano y eso sería_", le digo.

"_Son cosas muy buenas también",_ me dice animándome.

"_Gracias, y ¿hace cuánto que estás en Estados Unidos?",_ pregunto.

"_Hace ya casi un año. Viaje apenas terminó la última temporada de una serie que estaba grabando en Australia"_, me cuenta.

"_¿Y cuál era su nombre? Tal vez oí hablar de ella",_ le digo.

"_Se llamaba "Dance Academy", era obviamente sobre baile pero principalmente ballet"_, me responde.

"_Creo haber oído de ella ¿bailas ballet?"_, le pregunto sorprendida.

"_Sí, hacía lo mejor que podía pero mi especialidad es el hip hop"_, me responde.

"_¿Y puedo ver?"_, le pregunto curiosa.

"_¿Qué? ¿Hip Hop?"_, pregunta devuelta confundido.

"_No ballet ¡me encanta!",_ le digo riendo.

"_Bueno sería un poco extraño bailar ballet acá"_, dice riendo también.

"_Nadie lo notará"_, insisto tratando de convencerlo.

"_¿Y que gano yo a cambio?",_ dice tentadoramente. _Laura no puedes dejar que coquetee contigo_. Me advierto a mí misma.

"_No lo sé, ¿Qué quieres?",_ le pregunto devuelta.

"_Un beso"_, dice sin rodeos. Yo lo miro sorprendida.

"_Pero tiene que ser un verdadero baile de ballet"_, lo reto. No debería estar haciendo esto. Pero por alguna razón continué.

"_¿El príncipe de la Cenicienta está bien?"_, pregunta desafiando.

"_Perfecto"_, le respondo.

Él comenzó a bailar y decía la verdad cuando dijo que era un buen bailarín. Hizo un verdadero baile de ballet. Todos los chicos lo observaban y reían.

"_¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Estás loco?"_, le dijo Tom riendo.

"_La cerveza ya le hizo efecto"_, dice Marny riendo también.

"_Laura me retó a bailar ballet a cambio de un beso",_ explica Jordan mientras continúa bailando. Vanessa me mira sorprendida y con una media sonrisa. Sentí como mis mejillas se sonrojaban.

"_¡Así se hace amigo!"_, grita Charles animando.

Jordan termina de bailar. Bueno, creo que perdí.

"_¿Y qué te pareció?",_ pregunta con voz victoriosa.

"_Eres bueno"_, solo logre decir.

"_Ahora voy a reclamar mi premio"_, dice acercándose a mí. No estaba bien hacer esto, lo sabía pero había perdido así que debía hacerlo.

Cerré mis ojos esperando pero luego me sorprendió. Sólo me dio un tierno beso en la mejilla. Yo abrí mis ojos sorprendida.

"_¡Jordan por qué no la besaste!"_, exclama Charles sorprendido también.

"_Porque sabes que no besaría a alguien que está obligada hacerlo. Hay que respetar a las chicas"_, le responde. Este chico es perfecto.

"_Gracias, por cierto eres un bailarín asombroso",_ le digo sinceramente.

"_De nada"_, me dice guiñándome un ojo.

Vanessa se acerca a mí.

"_Es todo un caballero y además lindo. Tiene toda mi aprobación",_ murmura mi hermana.

"_Cállate te pueden escuchar",_ la reprendo disimuladamente.

"_¿Qué tiene? Es la verdad"_, me dice.

"_Sí pero yo no puedo estar coqueteando con él"_, le explico. No debí decir eso.

"_¿Así y por qué sería hermana? ¿Tienes un novio secreto? ¿Hay algo que no me has contado?",_ cuestiona irónicamente.

"_¿Queeee? ¡Nada que ver!"_, le respondo nerviosa.

"_Entonces explícame porque no puedes coquetear con él"_, exige curiosa.

"_Porque… porque…",_ no se me ocurría nada que no involucrara a Ross.

"_¿Por qué…?",_ pregunta esperando mi respuesta.

"_¡Porque simplemente no puedo!"_, respondo desesperadamente.

"_A mí no me engañas Laura, soy tu hermana te conozco"_, me dice segura.

"_No te estoy engañando, solo estoy omitiendo información",_ le digo.

"_¿Omitiendo información? Mira qué curioso",_ dice en un tono burlón.

"_¿Podemos conversar después?"_, le suplico.

"_Okey, pero de esta no te salvarás, quiero saber todo",_ me advierte.

"_Está bien",_ digo suspirando, había ganado un poco más de tiempo para inventar algo.

"_Chicas ¿y ustedes hasta cuando se quedan?",_ pregunta Janelle.

"_Solo hasta mañana"_, le respondo.

"_¿Tan poco?",_ pregunta Tom.

"_Sí, tenemos un montón de compromisos",_ les explica mi hermana.

"_Seguro tú estás en Disney Channel ¿cierto?",_ me pregunta Marny.

"_Sí, actúo en "Austin & Ally", _le respondo.

"_¡Me encanta esa serie! Son muy divertidos"_, dice Charles. Él es como un niño muy simpático.

"_Gracias",_ le digo sonriendo.

"_A mí me encanta tu co-estrella. El chico rubio ¿Cuál es su nombre?"_, pregunta Marny.

"_Ross",_ digo cortante.

"_¡Es muy guapo!",_ exclama. Sentí un nudo en el estómago pero lo deje ir rápidamente. _Sin celos_, me digo en mi mente.

"_Ahora no estamos grabando pero tengo muchos compromisos por el canal"_, le explico, volviendo al tema.

"_¡Me imagino! Me pasaba lo mismo cuando trabajaba en la serie que mencionamos recién, se transmitió en Disney Channel igual y tenía muchas cosas que hacer. Fue agotador pero también fue grandioso, conocí muchos lugares"_, me dice contándome su experiencia.

"_Definitivamente eso es lo mejor"_, concuerdo con ella. Ahora más relajada porque no insistió con lo de Ross.

"_A mí me encanta "Cambiadas al nacer", es genial. Amo el drama"_, dice Janelle.

"_Oh gracias",_ dice Vanessa.

"_Chicos no hablen más de trabajo ¡estamos acá para disfrutar!",_ dice Jordan.

"_El chico tiene un buen punto",_ dice Vanessa dándole la razón.

"_No se habla más entonces ¡Que continúe la fiesta!",_ anima Charles levantando los brazos.

Así continuamos divirtiéndonos el resto del festival hasta que terminó.

"_Bueno chicos es hora de despedirse, fue genial conocerlos. Definitivamente tenemos que vernos en L.A",_ dice Vanessa.

"_¡Igualmente y no lo dudes nos veremos!"_, exclama Marny.

"_¿Sería muy atrevido si pido tú numero?"_, me pregunta Jordan. Yo lo pienso un momento, en realidad es un buen chico y podríamos ser buenos amigos.

"_Claro"_, le digo amablemente.

"_Oh soy un tonto mi iPhone está apagado",_ dice decepcionado.

"_Dame tú número y yo te envío un mensaje para que lo guardes",_ le digo sacando mi iPhone de mi cartera. Se lo paso para que lo anote.

"_Ese es",_ dice entregándomelo devuelta. Escribo **"hola :)" **y se lo envío. Hay un mensaje de Ross que no había visto, fue enviado hace más de cuatro horas.

Dice: **"¿Y mi beso? :("**

Me había olvidado completamente de revisar mi celular.

Me sentí mal por él.

Pero también el me ignoró por días.

¿Se supone que estamos a mano? De igual manera, me sentí terrible.

**¡Bueno ese fue el capítulo! ustedes querían ver a Laura tentada y se me ocurrió esto espero que no se enojen, ella ama a Ross pero con todo eso de que están lejos les ha estado afectando a los dos. El chico que sale en este capítulo es Jordan Rodrigues quizás lo conocen, el hace de Christian Reed en "Dance Academy", esa es mi otra serie favorita, sino no la han visto definitivamente tienen que verla es genial jejeje. Obviamente no sé si se conocen en la realidad con Laura pero creo que era alguien interesante para utilizar en la historia ya que tienen gente que conocen en común. Todo eso de que vive en L.A., que actúa en "the fosters", que conoce a Maia y vive con amigos que son actores australianos es realidad. **

**Espero les haya gustado, déjame saberlo en un comentario como siempre! :) ¿Les conté que tengo una semana de vacaciones? Sí, por eso he actualizado más seguido. Un abrazo! **


	24. Chapter 24

**POV Ross**

Han pasado cuatro horas desde que le envié el último mensaje a Laura y no he obtenido ninguna respuesta. Es tarde y debería estar durmiendo mañana comenzamos con las grabaciones temprano por la mañana y continuará durante todo el día pero no puedo dejar de pensar que quizás le sucedió algo, ella nunca tarda tanto en responder. La otra opción es que se está divirtiendo tanto que se olvidó de todo.

Sé que la última opción es la más probable.

Me fuerzo a olvidar todo esto y descansar. Pero si tal vez le envío un último mensaje quizás me lo responde y puedo dormir tranquilo. No fue necesario, mi celular sonó. Es un mensaje de Laura _¡Por fin!_

"**Disculpa la tardanza… yo sólo me olvidé de mi celular, un beso. Descansa"**, sí, la segunda opción era la correcta.

Ella la pasó tan bien que se olvidó de todo. Ella ni siquiera me ha preguntado cómo estoy, cómo fue mi día. No sabe que no viajaré a los _"Teen Choice Awards" _y lo más importante que me perderé el cumpleaños de mi hermana. No tiene idea de nada de lo que me ha estado pasando.

Esperaba que se preocupara un poco más por mí. Pero ahora siento que es cómo si le interesara en lo más mínimo. ¿Las cosas serían distintas si fuéramos novios y no esta maldita cosa de amigos con beneficios? No lo sé, lo más probable es que sí.

Sólo tengo claro que me pasé el día preocupado y pensando en ella. Esperando una respuesta a un simple mensaje y ella sólo me dice que olvidó su celular.

Lo mejor será que duerma, mañana será un día pesado.

A la mañana siguiente mi despertador sonó a las 6 am. Dormí horriblemente mal, las malditas pesadillas al ataque de nuevo. Debía levantarme para ir a grabar pero algo grandioso sucedía afuera.

Estaba lloviendo.

Esto es digno de un tweet.

"**RossR5: Amo los días lluviosos. Tal vez porque nosotros no tenemos de ellos a menudo en California",** y también porque me permitirá este día libre pensé. Pero no puedo escribir eso.

Aproveche de dormir un rato más. A eso de las 10 am. me levante para tomar desayuno. Garrett, Grace y Maia me estaban esperando.

"_¡La bella durmiente se dignó a despertar!"_, bromea Grace. Yo no pude reprimir un bostezo.

"_Y parece que aún no ha dormido lo suficiente"_, continúa diciendo Garrett.

"_Buenos días chicos",_ les digo y tomo asiento al lado de Maia.

"_¡Ross mira esas ojeras! ¿Dormiste mal?"_, pregunta Maia preocupada tocando mi cara.

"_Algo así",_ reconozco.

"_Amigo tienes que descansar, no puedes verte así de cansado en cámara",_ dice Garrett también preocupado.

"_Estoy bien. Sólo es falta de sueño, hoy me repondré y se borrarán"_, les digo para tranquilizarlos

"_Estábamos pensando ir a una caminata, aprovechar la lluvia ¿te unes?"_, me invita Grace.

"_¡Me encantaría! ¡En serio amo los días lluviosos!"_, exclamo.

Desayunamos, nos pusimos ropas abrigadas y pasamos la mañana recorriendo la Isla. Realmente Puerto Rico es hermoso. Nos sacamos una foto los cuatro juntos y se la envié a mi mamá.

Luego en la tarde nos quedamos en el hotel conversando y pasando el rato. Maia estaba sentada a mi lado revisando su celular. Decido hacer lo mismo.

Una fans me preguntó cuál era la canción que más me gustaba del nuevo EP.

"**rossR5: olaa_R5: stay with me. Y a ti?", **le respondí. Esa canción tiene un verdadero significado para mí. Sí, mátenme por favor soy tan cursi.

"_¡No lo puedo creer!"_, exclama Maia.

"_¿Qué no puedes creer?"_, le pregunto curioso.

"_Qué el mundo es tan chico"_, me responde sorprendida.

"_¿Y eso por qué?"_, vuelvo a preguntar.

"_Unos amigos míos fueron a Osheaga y se encontraron con Laura y Vanessa",_ me explica. El nudo en el estómago volvió. Quiero saberlo todo.

"_¿Qué amigos?"_, pregunto rápidamente.

"_Mis amigos australianos. Estoy hablando con Marny y me cuenta que Jordan quedó flechado de Laura ¿cómo no lo haría? ella es hermosa"_, Maia responde emocionada.

"_¿Quién es ese tal Jordan? ¿Pasó algo entre ellos?",_ pregunto intentando sonar calmado y solo curioso pero estaba totalmente furioso por dentro. Maia me miró extrañada.

"_Un buen amigo, no pasó nada entre ellos pero totalmente se gustaron",_ me respondió.

"_¿Tú crees?"_, le cuestiono incrédulo.

"_Hay fotos",_ me responde mostrándome su celular.

Había varias fotos grupales que no demostraban nada hasta que me mostró una donde salía Vanessa junto a dos chicas, y en el fondo se veía a Laura y un chico moreno conversando muy cerca. Y luego otra foto que me rompió el corazón en mil pedazos. Laura salía con los ojos cerrados mientras ese tal Jordan le besaba la mejilla.

Sentí este profundo nudo en el estómago que sólo quería huir de ahí antes que alguien notará todo lo que me estaba sucediendo.

"_Ross ¿estás bien?"_, pregunta Maia evidentemente preocupada.

"_Sí estoy bien, solo recordé que tengo algo que hacer"_, miento alejándome de ella.

Corrí hacia fuera y me encontré con la lluvia, lágrimas comenzaron a caer por mi rostro y no pude detenerlas. Puede que sea una reacción exagerada pero la verdad es que dolió bastante verla con otro chico aunque no haya pasado nada entre ellos. Laura ayer me ignoró todo el día y era porque estaba con él.

Él maldito sueño que tuve el otro día era casi real en este momento. Y la rabia y la pena que había sentido esa noche ahora también eran completamente reales.

Pero además de todos estos malditos celos, odio esta sensación de vulnerabilidad. Odio sentirme así de enamorado. Odio haber sido incapaz de hacer las cosas bien desde el principio.

Ahora estoy atrapado en esto y siento que no puedo hacer nada.

Caminé sin rumbo durante bastante tiempo hasta que mis emociones se calmaron.

Era hora de volver.

Cuando volví al hotel me fui directo a mi habitación, solo me encerré ahí y me tendí en mi cama perdiendo la noción del tiempo. Debí quedarme dormido, luego el sonido de mi iPhone me despertó, luego de unas cinco llamadas me decidí a contestar, debe ser importante. Es mi padre.

**"_¿Hola?",_** contesto algo dormido.

**"_¿Por qué no contestabas?"_**, pregunta mi papá algo molesto.

**"**_**Estaba durmiendo"**,_ le respondo de mala manera.

**"_Son las 6 de la tarde"_**, dice incrédulo.

**"_Acá son 3 horas más tarde"_**, le recuerdo molesto.

**"_¿Durmiendo a las 9 de la noche? Eso no suena como algo que tu harías Ross",_** me cuestiona.

**"_Estoy cansado"_**, digo suspirando.

**"_¿Qué tienes hijo?"_**, me pregunta mi papá ahora preocupado.

**"_No es nada…",_** le respondo para tranquilizarlo.

**"_Hijo cuéntame, no te escuchas bien"_,** me dice suavemente.

**"_Papá estoy bien, solo un poco cansado ¿Por qué me llamas?",_** le pregunto para cambiar el tema.

**"_En unas horas más se estrena el videoclip de "Heart Made Up On You", supuse que lo habías olvidado como no habías publicado nada"_**, me cuenta.

**"_Tienes razón, lo había olvidado. Gracias por recordármelo"_**, le digo.

**"_Te envíe algunas fotos del videoclip, publica alguna para generar expectación"_,** me sugiere.

**"_Está bien papá, lo haré de inmediato"_**, le aseguro.

**"**_**Okey… Hijo cualquier cosa que te suceda no dudes en contármelo"**,_ me dice todavía preocupado.

**"_Sí papá, no te preocupes. Hablamos, dale mis saludos a todos",_** le digo despidiéndome.

**"_Yo les doy tus saludos, todos dicen que te extrañan. Cuídate hijo"_**, se despide.

**"_Gracias, adiós papá",_** le digo finalmente y corto.

Reviso las fotos que me envió mi papá y son todas geniales. Elegí una en especial, quizás es inmaduro de mi parte pero sentí que esa foto era perfecta.

Es una foto del beso que me di con la chica del videoclip. La misma de la que Laura se había puesto celosa. La subo a Instagram.

"**rossR5: Se siente tan bien"**

Sí es inmaduro o no, me da lo mismo a estas alturas.

**POV Laura**

"_¡Laura! ¡Laura! Mira esta foto",_ exclama Vanessa entrando en mi habitación.

"_¿Qué foto?",_ pregunto confundida. Ella se acerca y me muestra su celular. Es una foto de Ross y una chica besándose. Yo quedo en shock. Vanessa me observa fijamente esperando mi reacción.

"_¿De dónde sacaste esa foto?",_ le pregunto intentado fingir solo curiosidad.

"_Está en todas las redes sociales, Ross la subió promocionando el videoclip que van a lanzar esta noche",_ me responde aun observándome fijamente. ¿Por qué Ross subiría justo esa foto? Él sabía perfectamente que había sentido celos de esa chica, ahora me lo estaba refregando en la cara.

"_¿Y por qué me la vienes a mostrar a mí?"_, le pregunto molesta.

"_No imaginé que te molestaría tanto",_ me dice fingiendo inocencia.

"_No estoy molesta",_ le contradigo.

"_¡Vamos hermana! Se sincera conmigo. Yo sé que lo tuyo con Ross no ha terminado, está muy lejos de terminar. Perdiste tu virginidad con él, estás totalmente enamorada de él, yo lo sé",_ asegura convencida de que está en la razón. Y odio asumir que sí la tiene. Yo me quedé en silencio.

"_¿Sabías que el silencio otorga?"_, me pregunta ahora aún más segura.

"_Está bien, tienes razón ¿contenta?", _le digo aun un poco molesta.

"_Sólo quiero saber la verdad para ayudarte",_ me responde con voz triste.

"_Lo siento Vanessa, sólo me pillaste por sorpresa y teníamos un trato con Ross de no hablar de esto con nadie"_, le explico ahora más calmada.

"_Entonces ¿están juntos?",_ pregunta suavemente.

"_Algo así… somos amigos con beneficios",_ confieso.

"_¿Amigos con beneficios? ¿Ustedes? Pero eso no puede ser porque están enamorados",_ dice confundida.

"_Somos una especie diferente de amigos con beneficios. La regla de no enamorarse y de no exigir fidelidad no cuenta para nosotros. Sólo las otras, sobre no celarse y mantenerlo en secreto",_ le explico.

"_Sabes que eso no va funcionar ¿cierto?", _me pregunta.

"_No lo sé. Solo creí que era la única solución ya que una verdadera relación de novios exige tanto y ni Ross ni yo estábamos preparados para eso"_, le digo.

"_¿Y él estuvo de acuerdo con esto?"_, pregunta.

"_Bueno creo que sólo aceptó por mí, dijo que haría lo que fuera para estar conmigo"_, reconozco.

"_Lau yo creo que esto no está funcionando"_, me dice preocupada.

"_¿Por qué dices eso?"_, le cuestiono sin entender.

"_¿Has hablado con Ross?"_, me pregunta devuelta.

"_Hoy no ¿por qué?"_, le pregunto.

"_Estuve hablando con Riker y me contó que Ross últimamente ha estado algo deprimido, les ha dicho a todos que está bien pero hablaron con Maia y ella les contó que no ha dormido bien en días",_ me cuenta mi hermana.

"_¿Y tú crees que tiene que ver conmigo?"_, le pregunto sorprendida y confundida.

"_¿Sabías que no le permitieron venir al cumpleaños de Rydel, ni a los TCA's? Eso debe tenerlo triste, ya sabes ellos son una familia muy unida",_ me responde. Ross no me había mencionado nada.

"_No lo sabía",_ digo sintiéndome tan mal.

"_Algo no anda bien entonces sino te contó nada",_ me explica.

"_Me siento terrible"_, le reconozco a mi hermana.

"_Yo creo que debes llamarlo"_, me aconseja Vanessa.

"_Sí, eso haré. Gracias hermana"_, le digo abrazándola.

"_Llámalo"_, me dice saliendo de mi habitación y dejándome sola.

Estoy tan confundida ¿por qué Ross no me había contado nada? ¿Es por eso que me estuvo ignorando la otra vez? Sé que Ross es muy reservado con sus sentimientos pero se supone que estamos juntos, además de ser amigos. Bueno tal vez no me contó nada porque sólo lo que hice fue atacarlo cuando me llamó y luego le conté sobre mi viaje a Canadá. Me siento la persona más tonta y egoísta del mundo. Pero juro que no fue mi intención, se supone que él tiene la confianza para contarme lo que le pasa. Estoy muy confundida.

Marco su número y al cuarto tono respondió.

**"_Heey"_,** le digo suavemente.

**"_Hey"_**, me responde cortante.

**"_¿Cómo estás?"_**, le pregunto para iniciar la conversación, no puedo ir al ataque esperando que me cuente todo de una vez.

**"_Sí… bien ¿y tú?"_**, responde pero su voz no se escuchó nada de bien.

**"_Bien_** –suspiro- _**Ross no sé con qué comenzar pero lamento tanto ayer no haberte respondido de inmediato yo sólo olvide mi celular"**,_ me disculpo.

**"_No te preocupes ¿la diversión era buena?"_**, pregunta en un tono irónico.

**"_No es de eso de lo que quiero hablar contigo"_**, respondo confundida por su actitud.

**"_Pero yo sí, respóndeme ¿te divertiste?"_**, vuelve a preguntar algo molesto.

**"_¡Por supuesto que me divertí era un festival! ¿Por qué me habla así?_"**, exclamo.

**"_¿Seguro te divertiste por el festival? ¿O fue por algo más? O más bien digo ¿alguien más?"_**, vuelve hablar irónicamente.

**"_¿De qué estás hablando?",_** le pregunto sorprendida.

**"**_**No finjas que no sabes"**,_ responde enojado.

Me tomo un tiempo para pensar, Ross habla como si hubiera estado con otro chico. _¡Espera!_ Jordan. _¿Cómo sabe eso?_ Maia por supuesto. Ellos se conocen.

**"_¡Ross no pasó nada!"_**, exclamo desesperadamente.

**"_No parecía que estuviera pasando nada en las fotos",_** me contradice y noté el dolor en su voz.

**"_¿Qué fotos?"_,** le pregunto sin saber de qué está hablando.

**"_Fotos donde sales coqueteando descaradamente"_**, dice agriamente.

**"_Eso es injusto Ross, está bien reconozco que Jordan coqueteó conmigo pero no pasó nada sólo nos hicimos amigos",_** le explico con culpa por ocultar que coqueteé un poco. Pero eso no significa nada, yo no lo engañé. Y jamás lo haría.

Él se quedó en silencio respirando pesadamente. De repente un recuerdo se vino a mi cabeza.

**"_¡Espera! ¿Por eso subiste esa foto besándote con la chica del videoclip?"_**, pregunto molesta entendiendo todo ahora.

**"_Eso fue sólo para promocionar el videoclip"_,** responde sorprendido por mi pregunta.

**"_No lo creo. Muy maduro de tu parte Ross"_**, le digo irónicamente.

**"**_**¿Sientes lo mismo que yo ahora entonces?"**,_ pregunta en un mismo tono irónico. Y esa pregunta fue la afirmación a mi suposición.

**"_¿Querías hacerme sentir mal? ¡Te felicito lo lograste! Pero para que sepas ya me sentía mal por no saber que te estaba pasando ¡Yo estaba preocupada por ti! Cuando me estuviste ignorando te mande un montón de mensajes preguntándote que te pasaba, quería saber si estabas bien ¡pero no me respondiste nada! Y luego me entero de que no podrás viajar y que no estarás en el cumpleaños de Rydel y me sentí tan culpable por no haberlo sabido y haberme ido al festival como una forma de olvidarme por un rato de ti. Pero eso es imposible ¡porque todo lo que hago es pensar en ti!",_** le dije enojada, decepcionada y triste. Todo a la vez.

Él se quedó en silencio.

Mi hermana tenía razón, esto no está funcionando.

**Este es el capítulo más intenso que he escrito hasta el momento pero era totalmente necesario. Iba hacer algo más bien una escena de celos simple pero creo que era algo más profundo que eso porque ellos se aman y definitivamente la distancia sumada a su relación de amigos con beneficios les ha afectado. Parece que no era una muy buena idea después de todo. **

**Espero les haya gustado. Aunque a nadie les gusta las discusiones pero algo de drama da más emoción ahaha **

**Revise y follow me haría sonreír así mucho :) **


	25. Chapter 25

**POV Ross**

Cuando ella terminó de hablar tenía una mezcla de sentimientos, por un lado estaba dolido y celoso; y por otro lado me sentía tremendamente culpable por hacerla sentir mal. Siendo que era eso lo que creía que buscaba, que se sintiera como yo.

Pero la verdad es que solo me hizo sentir peor.

Me quedé en silencio, sinceramente no sabía que decir. Luego comencé a sentir pánico porque ella tampoco decía algo y solo la oía respirar.

"_**Yo no sé qué decir…",**_ reconocí interrumpiendo el silencio. Luego vino otro silencio interminable.

"_**Creo que esto no está funcionando",**_ dijo con voz triste.

"**¿A qué te refieres con eso?",** le pregunté esperando que no significara que se estaba rindiendo.

"_**Me refiero a que lo intentamos pero siempre pasa algo que termina desatando tus celos y terminas hiriéndome",**_ responde con evidente decepción.

Sí, se está rindiendo.

"_**Pero no solo he sido yo, tu también has sentido celos y supe comprenderte",**_ le discuto para que recapacite.

"_**Por lo mismo Ross, estuve del otro lado y sé lo que se siente pero estamos teniendo el mismo problema otra vez… Quizás tenías razón desde un principio. No estamos preparados para esto, no es el momento",**_ me dice con frustración y pude sentir una puntada en mi corazón.

"_**¿Estás terminando conmigo?",**_ le pregunto con la voz quebrada.

"_**En realidad no estamos terminando nada porque nunca empezamos verdaderamente",**_ responde y sus palabras me hirieron aun más. Quería gritarle y rogarle que no se rindiera pero algo llamado _orgullo_ no me lo permitió.

"_**Si eso es lo que piensas creo que no tenemos nada más que hablar"**_**,** le respondí con voz dura.

"_**Pero Ross tienes que entenderme",**_ dice desesperadamente.

"_**No hay nada que entender, todo está muy claro. Tomaste una decisión y lo respeto. Ahora no quiero hablar más, mañana debo trabajar y no tengo tiempo para esto. Que estés bien. Adiós", **_le dije rápidamente antes de que mi voz se volviera a quebrar y corté.

Ella se dio por vencida esta vez y si ya estaba mal antes de hablar con ella. Ahora era mucho, _mucho_ peor.

Nunca me había sentido así por una chica, había terminado relaciones antes pero nunca dolieron tanto como esta vez, y eso que ni siquiera estábamos en una verdadera como dijo ella. _¿Cómo provocó esto en mí? _Se supone que soy yo el que debo andar rompiendo corazones pero aquí estaba hecho pedazos por Laura, la chica que tuve al frente de mí por años, que fue mi amiga, mi compañera y que hasta hace muy poco creía que era mía. Pero ya nada es así.

Deseaba tanto hacer las cosas bien esta vez, estaba dispuesto a todo por estar con ella. Pero ocurrió lo mismo otra vez, sin embargo, yo ahora estaba dispuesto a luchar. Y ella no. _¿Puedo culparla por eso? _Creo que no puedo, porque he sido yo a quien nuevamente sus celos traicionaron.

Así que aunque duela, debo aceptar su decisión.

Los días pasaron y no supe nada de Laura. Me concentré en mi trabajo y escribir canciones. El día del cumpleaños de Rydel fue el día en que más mal estuve. No quise decirle a nadie, obviamente ellos sabían que estaba triste por no estar con ellos pero les dije que vendrían un montón de cumpleaños para estar juntos. Sin embargo, lo que más deseaba era estar con ellos, extrañaba a mi familia como un loco, y el hecho de que ya no tenía a Laura no ayudaba mucho. Quería viajar para recuperarla pero eso no era posible.

Hoy era el día de los _"Teen Choice Awards",_ con los chicos del elenco nos reunimos para ver el show. Mientras pasaban la alfombra azul, las chicas estaban comentando lo bien que todos se veían, yo no estaba prestando mucha atención hasta que escuché una alegre voz que reconocería donde fuese.

Miré al televisor y ahí estaba ella, llevaba su pelo liso y perfecto, un top amarillo y una falda verde que le hacía lucir sus lindas piernas y su delicada piel bronceada. Se veía hermosa, como siempre. Ahora estaba deseando más que nunca estar en esos premios, para haber tenido la oportunidad de admirarla en persona.

"_Alguien está hipnotizado"_, bromeó Garrett. Interrumpiendo mi ensoñación.

"_¿Qué?"_, pregunté fingiendo no saber de qué hablaba.

"_Estás babeando amigo"_, me respondió el riendo.

"_Pppppffff ¿qué? Estás loco",_ exclamé con falsa despreocupación.

"_Lo que tú digas. Laura se veía muy sexy, creo que debería invitarla a salir algún día"_, dijo suspicazmente. Lo que hizo hervir mi sangre.

"_Suerte con eso. Ella jamás aceptaría",_ le dije de manera arrogante.

"_¿Por qué? Ella no tiene novio y yo no estoy tan mal_", me contradijo apuntando su cuerpo.

"_La conozco más que nadie, perderías tu tiempo",_ le digo para que deseche la idea.

"_Creo más bien que alguien está loco por ella, además de celoso y no quiere reconocerlo_", dijo atrapándome.

"_No sabes lo que estás hablando. Me iré a mi habitación, no tengo ganas para esto"_, dije molesto alejándome de ellos.

"_¡Amigo que es una broma! ¡No puedes irte, estás nominado!"_, grita para que lo escuche.

"_¡No creo que gane!",_ le grité y me fui.

Estaba cansado de que donde fuera siempre estuvieran atentos a lo que tenía que decir sobre Laura. Siempre preguntando sobre Raura y esas cosas. Antes solo era incómodo porque no había pasado nada entre nosotros, pero ahora era difícil, dolía decir que no estábamos juntos porque era lo que más deseaba. Así que preferí no ver el show antes que volviera a verla en pantalla y alguien más comenzara hacer comentarios sobre Laura y yo.

Me encerré en mi habitación, éramos sólo mi guitarra y yo como siempre. Pasaron las horas y simplemente me quedé dormido.

Luego el sonido de mi celular me despertó, eran muchos mensajes. Medio dormido y sin entender comencé a leerlos.

Eran cientos de mensajes de felicitaciones por ganar un "TCA's" en la categoría mejor actor de comedia. Espera _¿yo gané? _Llamé inmediatamente a mi mamá.

"_**¡Felicidades hijo!"**_**,** dijo mi mamá apenas contestó.

"_**Gracias ¿no es una broma cierto?**__"_, le pregunto incrédulo.

"_**Claro que no cariño. Te lo mereces completamente"**__,_ me responde con amor.

"_**Gracias mamá. La verdad que no me lo esperaba"**_**,** le reconocí.

"_**Espero que esto te suba el ánimo",**_ dice esperanzada.

"_**¿De qué estás hablando mamá? Estoy bien",**_ le cuestiono.

"_**Ross a mí no me engañas, y a nadie de los que te queremos. Lo único que me mantiene tranquila es saber que estás haciendo lo que amas. Y si estás lejos de nosotros en estos momentos es porque amas lo que estás haciendo, amas la actuación. No te olvides nunca de eso y sí sientes que ya no es lo tuyo. Simplemente déjalo. Tienes que hacer lo que te hace feliz"**_**,** me aconseja. Y luego todo estuvo claro.

Mi mamá me estaba haciendo comprender la parte que faltaba en todo esto, claro que me sentía triste por estar lejos de mi familia, por estar lejos de Laura pero había olvidado mi amor por la actuación y eso era lo que siempre me mantenía feliz, a pesar de todas las cosas que me podían estar pasando, era feliz porque estaba haciendo lo que amo.

"_**Tienes razón, no he estado bien y había olvidado porque estoy aquí"**_**,** le reconozco.

"_**Hijo hay mucha gente que aprecia lo que tú haces, que aprecian tu trabajo. Y este premio lo reafirma. Ni Laura, ni "Austin & Ally", ni R5 ganó, pero ganaste tú Ross como actor y eso significa algo importante",**_ me explica. Y me hace reflexionar en que debo estar agradecido y feliz por lo que tengo.

"_**Sí mamá, de verdad esto significa mucho para mí, y es un subidón de ánimo y felicidad para continuar lo que estoy haciendo. Gracias por hacer que me dé cuenta de todo",**_ le digo agradecido.

"_**¿Para qué están las mamás sino es para apoyar a sus hijos?",**_ pregunta riendo.

"_**Eres la mejor. Te amo mamá y los extraño a todos",**_ le digo sinceramente.

"_**Hijo yo también te amo, tu familia te ama y recuerda que ya queda poco para que vuelvas y nos vayamos de tour todos juntos nuevamente",**_ dice animándome.

"_**¡No puedo esperar para eso! Okey mamá, creo que ya tengo que dormir acá son las 2 am y mañana quiero salir sexy en cámara, no con unas ojeras horribles",**_ le digo bromeando.

"_**Ahahah siempre te ves hermoso Ross. Descansa, te mando un abrazo enorme"**_, dice cariñosamente.

"_**Adiós mamá, descansa también. Te amo",**_ le digo despidiéndome.

"_**Adiós hijo",**_ dice y corta.

Antes de dormirme respondo algunas felicitaciones en twitter y luego escribo:

"**rossr5: No sé cómo lo hacen. Gracias por el apoyo y la apreciación por lo que me encanta hacer. Espero chicos que les encante también." **

Sin darme cuenta me había quedado dormido nuevamente.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar otra vez interrumpiendo mi sueño. Miro la hora en el reloj y son las 5:10 am _¿Quién puede estar llamando a esta hora? _Miro la pantalla de mi iPhone y mis ojos no pueden creer lo que ven. Me refriego los ojos para ver bien, y sí, es ella. Es Laura.

"_**¿Hola?"**_, contesto algo dormido y confuso.

"_**Hey ¡felicitaciones!"**_, exclama pero su voz se escucha extraña.

"_**Gracias ¿Laura estás bien?",**_ le pregunto preocupado.

"_**¿Qué si essstoy bienn? Pooooor supppuesto que lo esstoy",**_ logra decir y comprendo por su forma de hablar que está algo borracha. Espera, pero ella no bebe, así que algo debe estar mal.

"_**Laura ¿Dónde estás?"**_, pregunto aún más preocupado, algo le puede suceder en ese estado.

"_**En mi casa, acabo de llegar de la fiesta posterior de los "TCA's". Quería olvidarme de ti, pero todo el mundo me decía que le diera sus felicitaciones a mi co-estrella. Y eso estoy haciendo**_", dice y suena algo molesta y triste.

"_**Pues ya lo hiciste, ahora puedes olvidarte de mí",**_ le digo_. Bien, Ross así seguro la vas a recuperar._ Me reprendo irónicamente.

"_**¿No lo entiendes? Haga lo que haga no puedo olvidarme de ti. Y me estoy volviendo loca porque no puedo lograrlo ¿explícame que me hiciste?",**_ me pregunta enojada.

"_**La misma pregunta me hago yo todo el tiempo ¿Qué me hiciste?",**_ le pregunto de vuelta.

"_**Yo… yooo… te extraño demasiado",**_ logra decir casi en un susurro. Y mi corazón se aceleró ante sus palabras. Ella me extraña.

"_**¿Tú me extrañas?"**_, le cuestiono para poder creerlo.

"_**¡Sí! Todo el tiempo quiero escuchar tu voz, quiero saber de ti. Quiero que estés aquí conmigo, quiero sentir tus besos y tus abrazos. Quiero reír contigo como lo solíamos hacer"**_, dice con su voz quebrada y podría jurar que está llorando. Me parte el corazón escucharla así _¿yo provoqué esa tristeza en ella? _Sí, lo hice. Y no puedo sentirme más culpable en este momento.

"_**Lau, por favor no llores**_ –le suplico pero ella solo continuó llorando- _**también te extraño, ni te lo imaginas",**_ le digo abandonando mi orgullo estúpido. Ella es mucho más importante que eso.

"_**Entonces ¿por qué no me has llamado? Es obvio que ya te olvidaste de mí"**_, reclama dolida.

"_**No me he olvidado de ti, yo no te llamé porque quería respetar tu decisión. Laura yo te amo y estoy dispuesto hacer lo que tú me pidas",**_ le respondo sinceramente.

"_**Quiero que esto funcione, quiero que seamos felices, quiero amarte"**_, dice desesperadamente entre sollozos.

"_**Entonces déjame amarte, no te des por vencida conmigo **_–le incito- _**odio preguntarte esto por teléfono pero necesito preguntártelo. Lau yo te amo ¿quieres ser mi novia?"**_

Ella dejó de llorar _¿eso es una buena señal?_ Se quedó en silencio un momento, podía oír su respiración pesada. Cuando ya estaba entrando en miedo porque ella no respondía ella por fin habló.

"_**Yo también te amo Ross y no hay nada más que desee en este momento que ser tu novia",**_ me responde y suspiré aliviado.

"_**¿Sabes lo feliz que me haces?",**_ le pregunto alegremente.

"_**No más que a mí",**_ responde de la misma manera alegre que yo. Luego oí un bostezo.

"_**Lau ahora duerme. Mañana te llamaré, sólo espero que no olvides que ahora eres mi novia porque ya no tienes vuelta atrás"**_, le advierto bromeando.

"_**Ahahahah no lo olvidaré. Te amo buenas noches"**_, dice casi en un susurro.

"_**Buenas noches linda"**_, le digo y pude oír sus suaves respiraciones. Ella se quedó dormida.

Luego de un rato de escucharla dormir decido que debo cortar, es un poco sicópata y también debo dormir.

Escribo un tweet antes de dormirme:

"**rossr5: Llamadas a las 5:10 am son… buenas."**

Cierro mis ojos y hoy estoy seguro que a pesar de la hora, dormiré mejor que nunca.

**¡Por fin son novios! Yaaaaayy, me gustó como terminó este capítulo. No he recibido muchos comentarios últimamente y continúo escribiendo porque en serio me gusta pero creo que ya es hora de terminar esta historia, quedan unos poquitos capítulos para el final. Y esta vez será definitivo, ya sé que muchas veces lo dije pero esta vez es en serio. Lo que sí no descarto es hacer una secuela o quizás escribir otra historia. Todo depende de su apoyo.**

**De todos modos dime si te gustó este capítulo como a mí. Espero su comentario :) Un abrazo ^_^**


	26. Chapter 26

**Pasamos los 80 comentarios y estoy muy ¡feliz! Yayyy. Así que aproveche esa felicidad y escribí este capítulo un poco más corto de lo normal pero tengo fe que les va a gustar tanto como a mí :D **

**POV LAURA**

Algo interrumpe mi sueño, es mi celular que está sonando. Intento levantarme a buscarlo pero un dolor de cabeza terrible me golpea. _¿Por qué tuve que beber anoche? _Oh, claro por Ross.

De repente algo se vino a mi memoria. Ross pidiéndome que fuera su novia. _¿Fue un sueño o realmente pasó? _Él sonido persistente de mi celular interrumpió mi recuerdo.

Encuentro mi iPhone por fin y veo la pantalla y es él.

"_**Hola"**_, contesto.

"_**¿Cómo amaneció la novia más hermosa del universo?"**_, dice alegremente.

"_**¿Novia? ¿Es una broma?"**_, le cuestiono confundida, bueno, no era un sueño y yo le dije que sí al parecer.

"_**¡Te dije que hoy no tendrías vuelta atrás! Me dijiste que era lo que más deseabas y que no lo olvidarías"**_, me responde entre un tono bromista y preocupado. Sus palabras me hicieron recordar nuestra conversación de anoche.

"_**Ross estaba ebria"**_, le digo seriamente. Pero sólo estoy bromeando con él, ahora recuerdo todo. Pero se merece un poquito de sufrimiento.

"_**Ahora me siento tan estúpido. Cómo se me ocurrió pensar que querías ser mi novia, solo aceptaste porque estabas en ese estado, era obvio que te arrepentirías y que no sabías lo que decías…",**_ el comienza a divagar y lo interrumpo.

"_**¡Ross es una broma! Ahora recuerdo todo, lo que dije era lo que sentía y recuerdo haberte dicho que sí quería ser tu novia"**_, le digo para tranquilizarlo.

"_**¿Estás loca? ¡Estaba entrando en pánico!"**_, exclama con una risa nerviosa.

"_**Te lo merecías por hacerme llorar",**_ le digo riendo en un falso tono enojado.

"_**Lau perdóname por hacerte llorar, nunca fue esa mi intención"**_, dice angustiado en forma de disculpa.

"_**Lo sé y perdóname a mí por llamarte en ese estado y en la madrugada y por no haber sido lo suficientemente valiente para decirte todo antes, creo que no volveré a beber jamás",**_ me disculpo también.

"_**Bueno nunca pensé que diría esto pero estoy agradeciendo lo que hizo el alcohol esta vez en ti"**_, me dice bromeando.

"_**No es gracioso Ross"**_, le digo intentando sonar seria pero terminé riendo igual.

"_**¡Lo es! ¿Quién se imaginaría a la inocente Laura Marano de las del tipo que llaman a las 5 am ebria?"**_, me dice continuando con su broma.

"_**¡Hey! Es primera vez que lo hago y todo es tu culpa"**_, digo en modo de defensa.

"_**Bueno agreguemos esto a la lista de cosas que has hecho por primera vez conmigo"**_, me dice con voz seductora.

"_**¡Ross! Para por favor, me estás avergonzando", **_le digo incómoda. Él comienza a reír.

"_**¿Qué? Solo estoy diciendo la verdad. Me agrada la idea de ser el primero en cosas contigo"**_, dice orgullosamente.

"_**A mí también me agrada que seas el primero pero no deberías estar orgulloso que mi primera borrachera sea por tu culpa",**_ le digo.

"_**Lo sé, solo estaba bromeando. Lamente haberte hecho sentir triste"**_, dice arrepentido.

"_**La próxima vez que beba, si es que lo vuelvo hacer porque tengo un dolor de cabeza que me está matando, bueno lo haré contigo para que celebremos que estamos juntos oficialmente"**_, le digo para animarlo.

"_**Esa idea suena perfecta",**_ me apoya.

"_**Hablando de estar juntos oficialmente ¿Qué haremos? ¿Les contaremos a todos? ¿Lo mantendremos en secreto? ¿Qué opinas que debemos hacer?",**_ le cuestiono.

"_**Cómo te dije anoche, haré lo que tú me pidas"**_, me responde.

"_**Eso me parece muy bien, pero en esto quiero que lo decidamos juntos. La última vez que tomé una decisión sola no funcionó. Somos una pareja y debemos tomar nuestras decisiones juntos para que funcione"**_, le digo con total sinceridad.

"_**Tienes razón, podríamos hacer una lista de pros y contras",**_ sugiere.

"_**Muy bien, ¿Cuáles son los pros de hacerlo público?",**_ le pregunto para comenzar.

"_**No tendríamos que ocultarnos",**_ dice.

"_**Podríamos tener citas en cualquier lugar",**_ aporto.

"_**No le mentiríamos a nadie",**_ agrega.

"_**¿Y los contras?",**_ le pregunto ahora.

"_**Nos perseguirían los paparazis"**_, dice con desprecio.

"_**Estaríamos en los chismes",**_ agrego.

"_**La gente opinaría de nuestra relación"**_, aporta.

"_**Todos estarán esperando que seamos una pareja perfecta",**_ sumo.

"_**Hacerlo a escondidas es más excitante"**_, dice seductoramente.

"_**¡Ross!",**_ le reprendo riendo pero supongo que tiene un buen punto ahí.

"_**¿Dime que no es verdad?"**_, cuestiona.

"_**Bueno… sí, lo es",**_ reconozco tímidamente.

"_**¡Lo sabía! En el fondo eres una traviesa Marano",**_ dice bromeando y estoy segura que debo estar roja como un tomate, agradezco que no pueda verme.

"_**Te encanta avergonzarme ¿cierto?",**_ le digo falsamente molesta.

"_**¡Me encanta!",**_ reconoce sin remordimientos. Yo comienzo a reír.

"_**Entonces ¿qué haremos?",**_ le pregunto volviendo al tema en cuestión.

"_**Tenemos más contras, que pros",**_ me responde.

"_**¿Lo mantenemos en secreto entonces?",**_ pregunto esperando su afirmación.

"_**¿Qué te parece que le contemos sólo a los más cercanos y que les pidamos que lo mantengan en secreto, ya que no queremos exponer nuestra relación?",**_ me pregunta.

"_**Me parece perfecto. Sobre todo porque le prometí a Rydel que le contaría a penas lo hiciéramos oficial",**_ le cuento.

"_**¿Y cuando pasó eso?"**_, me pregunta sorprendido.

"_**Bueno ese día que le dijimos que habíamos decidido ser solo amigos y ella estaba tan decepcionada",**_ respondo.

"_**Estábamos intentando demostrarle que éramos solo amigos y tú vas y le prometes a ella que estaríamos juntos"**_, dice incrédulo.

"_**Bueno que querías, ella nos tiene fe como pareja",**_ le digo en defensa propia.

"_**Entonces estará muy feliz cuando le cuentes",**_ dice alegremente.

"_**¿No crees que deberíamos esperar hasta que vuelvas?",**_ le pregunto.

"**No sé, en cierta forma sería mejor decirle juntos ¿o no?", **cuestiona indeciso.

"_**Sí, además que no quiero que las bromas, los "yo lo sabía" y "nunca nos engañaron" recaigan solo en mí",**_ le digo aludiendo a la obvia reacción de nuestros cercanos.

"_**Tenemos un trato entonces",**_ me dice.

"_**Sip tenemos un trato",**_ concuerdo con él.

"_**Cerraría este trato con un beso, pero sería bastante raro besar mi iPhone"**_, divaga y no pude evitar reír otra vez.

"_**Estás loco Lynch",**_ digo riendo.

"_**Me encanta oírte reír",**_ dice suspirando.

"_**Es lo que provocas en mí romántico loco",**_ bromeo.

"_**Me volví un cursi ¿cierto? Estoy en una banda tratando de imponer una imagen más rockera y aquí me tienes diciendo cosas cursis",**_ dice con frustración.

"_**Me encanta el Ross cursi",**_ le reconozco.

"_**Y a mí me encantas tú, como seas... ¡Viste! no tengo arreglo, soy un cursi total"**_, dice suspirando pesadamente.

"_**Te amo rockero cursi",**_ le digo suspirando también.

"_**Y yo te amo ebria inocente",**_ responde y reí ante su tonto sobrenombre.

"_**¿Eso es lo mejor que tienes?**_", le cuestiono riendo.

"_**¡Hey! No cuestiones mis sobrenombres"**_, dice con voz de niño de 5 años.

"_**Quiero verte"**_, confieso de la nada.

"_**Yo también amor",**_ dice tiernamente.

"_**¿Amor?",**_ le pregunto sorprendida por su nuevo apodo.

"_**Sí, amor. Eres mi novia. Puedo decirte apodos amorosos, tiernos, cursis o lo que sea ¿tienes algún problema?",**_ dice en su defensa.

"_**No, claro que no. Sólo que me sorprendió pero es lindo oírlo"**_, reconozco.

"_**¿Quién es la cursi ahora?",**_ pregunta burlescamente.

"_**Basta con intentar avergonzarme"**_, le reprendo intentando sonar dura. Pero lo que menos se oyó fue dureza en mi voz.

"_**¡Que miedo Laura! eres tan intimidante"**_, dice irónicamente con falsa voz temerosa.

"_**Ahahahah a todo esto ¿Qué hora es?",**_ le pregunto desorientada.

"_**Acá son las 11 am. estoy en un descanso, lo que significa que allá son las 8 am.**__**"**_, me responde.

"_**¿Las 8 am? ¿Por qué me llamas tan temprano? Mi mamá me despertaría a las 9 y aún falta",**_ cuestiono algo molesta. Agradecimientos a mi odiosa resaca.

"_**Bueno puede ser, tal vez, alguien que despertaste a las 5 am. se haya preocupado de saber si de verdad estabas en tu casa y llamó primero a tu hermana para asegurarse"**_, dice con voz culpable.

"_**¡Ross! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?",**_ le pregunto exaltada.

"_**Te dije que estaba preocupado y entonces Vanessa me dijo que te despertara antes que tu mamá lo hiciera. Así que te llamé de inmediato. Soy muy obediente",**_ me explica.

"_**Seguro lo eres**_ –río por su explicación_**- Entonces creo que debo darme una ducha antes que mi mamá o mi papá, que es peor, se den cuenta que tengo resaca"**_

"_**Yo creo que sí. A demás tengo que comenzar a grabar, ya terminé mi descanso**_", concuerda conmigo.

"_**Está bien. Que tengas un buen día… te mando un beso",**_ le digo comenzando a despedirme.

"_**Y yo te mando muchos besos, abrazos, caricias, canciones, bailes y ¿quieres algo más?"**_, pregunta alegremente.

"_**¿Podría ser un te amo?"**_, le digo sonriendo.

"_**¡Por supuesto! Te amo mi vida"**_, dice con dulzura. Juro que mi corazón se está derritiendo.

"_**¿Mi vida? ¡Ese es nuevo!"**_, bromeo y el ríe.

"_**Perfecta para arruinar el momento"**_, dice con molestia falsa.

"_**Ahahaha también te amo ¿hablamos más tarde?"**_

"_**No puedo esperar para eso",**_ responde.

"_**Muy bien, adiós entonces…",**_ comienzo a decir.

"_**¿No esperas que comencemos con el "corta tú, no corta tú"?"**_, pregunta con voz burlesca.

"_**No niegues que sueñas con decirlo, tu nivel de cursi a veces es sorprendente**_", le respondo burlándome de él.

"_**Ahahaha tienes razón. Adiós linda"**_, se despide finalmente.

"_**Adiós bonito",**_ me despido y corto. _¿Bonito?_ ¡De donde vino eso!

Creo que tenemos un serio problema de cursilería. Y no de la buena sino esa de la que te hace parecer unos adolescentes de 15 años. Pero debo reconocer que me encanta.

Iba a dejar mi iPhone en mi mesita de noche para irme a la ducha y luego recordé que no felicité a Ross por su premio _¿o sí lo hice?_ No recuerdo bien. ¡Gracias bendita borrachera!

De todas maneras escribo:

"**lauramarano: AHHHHHHH Felicitaciones rossR5 por ganar un fantástico TEEN CHOICE AWARD ANOCHE (emojis de caritas felices y corazones)"**

Estoy muy orgullosa de él y no puedo esperar para verlo.

Todo se siente mejor ahora que somos novios _¿dije bien?_

Sí, novios. Ross es mi novio, novio, novio, novio, novio, me encanta esa palabra.

Ahora basta Laura. _¡Tengo novio!_ Ahahahha.

**¿Cómo estuvo esa conversación telefónica? Ahora solo falta que se encuentren en persona. Bueno ¡espero les haya gustado! Házmelo saber en un comentario, ¡es gratis! Ahahahah un abrazo ^_^**


End file.
